


Blood Bones

by GayPrincess



Series: The Unstoppable One [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Pretty much it, Tommy is female, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Vampire!Trini, Vampires, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrincess/pseuds/GayPrincess
Summary: Trini Gomez had always thought that her life was normal. That was until she moved to the town of Angel Grove and after her first night began having strange cravings for blood. She thought that she could make it through this alone until Kimberly Hart shows up in her life. After her friend Zack tries to ask out the new girl, Kimberly forms a bond with her and they become friends. Even though both of them want to be more than friends. Will Trini be able to keep her secret from Kimberly? Will she figure out who did this to her?Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the Power Rangers characters. I only own the original characters and get no profit from this. It is merely for fun. Enjoy!





	1. Destined for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I just love a good Trimberly story. I hope that you guys like it and that it does Trimberly some justice. As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for the original ones, and they are the property of Saban (I think. Maybe it's Lionsgate. IDK, but it's one of them).

_ “This is the second dead body found within this week. If you have any information please call the Angel Grove Police Department. Back to you, Ted.”  _ , the reporter’s voice sounded through the TV. Kimberly Hart sat on her couch watching with a frown. She had heard the rumors around school about how the bodies were drained of all their blood and that people thought that there was a vampire in Angel Grove. These rumors made Kim think about how ridiculous teenagers could be. Rolling her eyes, she turned off the TV and went back to texting her friends: Jason, Billy, and Zack. Zack was currently freaking out because there was apparently this really cute new girl in his math class. 

 

**Taylor**

_ I swear you guys she was the cutest thing! She was wearing a yellow flannel and a beanie and she was just so cute. _

 

**Scott**

_ We get it, Zack. You found the love of your life. Can we talk about something else?  _

 

**Cranston**

_ I don’t mind. Zack is allowed to talk about whatever he wants. _

 

**Taylor**

_ Thank you, Billy. See Jason! You should take notes. _

 

**Hart**

_ Yeah, it’s cute how you think this girl is the love of your life. Who knows, this girl could be gay. _

 

**Taylor**

_ Nah. I think she is going to love me. I’m gonna talk to her tomorrow.  _

 

**Scott**

_ Oh I SO want to see this! _

 

**Hart**

_ I’ll bring some popcorn. _

 

**Taylor**

_ You guys shouldn’t doubt me. _

 

Kim smiled and jumped up from the couch. As she was walking into the kitchen she passed her window when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Stopping, she looked out the window to see someone standing on the cliff doing what seemed to be yoga. The girl seemed to be small in size and obviously had great balance if she was doing those moves on a cliff. Kim watched the girl until she heard the front door unlock. Her parents stepped through the door and saw their daughter curiously watching someone through the window. 

 

“Kimmy, what are you doing by the window?”, her mother asked as she walked up to her daughter. Kim didn’t reply, so her mother looked out the window for herself only to see someone on the cliff. “Do you know who that is?”

 

Kim shook her head and stared back out the window at the girl. They watched until the girl packed up and left, leaving Kim and her mother stunned. Her mother sighed, “Whoever it is, I hope that they are being careful.” Kim nodded her head and turned back to the window, staring at where the girl once stood.  _ Who was she? _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini wasn’t pleased when her parents told her that they were moving to Angel Grove. It just meant that she had to be the new girl again. For the third time. That consisted of being bullied and having people tell her that she was a nobody, which she already knew. Angel Grove proved to be different from the other places that Trini has lived when they arrived. It was a town full of cliches. The high school quarterback was a god to the town and his picture was plastered in every shop window. Cheerleaders were a force to be reckoned with and pretty much anyone who didn’t wear a cheerleading uniform or letterman jacket was screwed. 

Instead of staying to help her family unpack, Trini decided to go out and explore the town. She walked to town and somehow found herself near a party. It was probably an end of the summer party. As Trini was passing the party someone caught  her eye. A blonde in a white flannel walked by. Her eyes were green and she was wearing ripped jeans with converse. Apparently, the blonde saw Trini too and winked in her direction. Trini tripped over her feet and braced herself for the impact of falling on the ground when it never came. Feeling strong arms around her waist, she looked up to see the blonde holding her. 

 

The girl helps her up and just stares at her. “Are you ok?”, the blonde asked.

 

“Yeah.”, Trini replied. The blonde stared at her and smiled when Trini blushed. Her green eyes were something that Trini could get lost in for days. 

 

“You here for the party?”, the girl asked as she took a sip out of her cup. 

 

“No, I’m just walking around town. I just got here today with my family.”, Trini put her gaze on the ground. “Parties aren’t really my scene. Speaking of, I think I should probably get outta here.” 

 

“I’ll go with you. This party is getting pretty boring anyways and I can always give you a tour of the town.”, the girl offered. Trini nodded her head and the girl continued, “The best part of the town is the gold mine. There are mountains near it that I can hike all the time. You wanna go up there?” 

 

“Sounds cool.”, Trini smiled at the blonde. They began walking towards the mountain and when they got there Trini realized that she could see the entire town from up there. 

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?”, she looked over at Trini who was too busy watching the town to notice. “Sometimes I like to come up here and clear my head. It’s the one nice place in this crap town.”

 

Trini turned her head to look at the girl. They stared at each other for a while before Trini spoke, “I think that I should get home.”

 

“I’ll walk you there.”, the blonde said back. Trini walked in front with the blonde behind her. As they were reaching the edges of the forest, Trini was thrown into a tree. Groaning Trini looked up, but saw nothing. 

 

“Hello?”, Trini spoke into the darkness. Nothing responded. To her right a twig snapped and Trini pushed herself back into the tree. She could just make out a figure running around until it stopped. It got closer and closer until Trini could just barely make it out. Feeling a sharp pain in her neck, Trini gasped and the dark consumed her sight. 

 

 

That was about a month ago and Trini still couldn’t remember that night. All that she remembered was arriving and walking around town. Angel Grove was exactly as she thought it was when she first arrived: a town full of cliches. School wasn’t as bad, but there was some guy in her math class that kept staring at her. She would just roll her eyes and keep paying attention to the teacher. Even though Angel Grove was proving to be worse than she originally thought, Trini has one place that brings her peace. The mountain. There was nobody that normally went up there so Trini had a lot of peace and quiet. It was a nice place to do some yoga while listening to some death metal. 

At first yoga was just about getting away from her family and calming herself after a stressful day. Now, it was about trying to calm her unusual craving for blood. She remembered killing the first person and the second all in one week. Trini needed to find a way to control this because she couldn’t just keep accidentally killing people. Exhaling she looked to her right to see a house with a figure moving around in it. The figure seemed to stop and look out at her. She just decided to go back to focusing on her yoga. About an hour later, Trini decides to pack up and head home. If she didn’t then her mother would hound her with millions of questions which Trini never answers anyways. As she was passing an alleyway, the craving showed up again and Trini’s head began to ache. Her canines began to grow and Trini felt like she was losing control. A woman, who was walking down the alley, saw Trini on her knees in pain and ran over to her.

 

“Sweetie, are you ok?”, the woman asked and she crouched down to Trini’s level, putting a comforting hand on her back. Bad choice. Trini jumped on the woman and let herself relish in the taste of her blood. When she was finished, Trini stood back up and wiped her mouth. It was then that all of her senses came back and she realized that she had yet again killed someone. Trini panicked and used her new speed to flee the scene as fast as possible. As she walked through the door, her mother jumped off of the couch and ran to her daughter, anger written all over her face. 

 

“Trinity Santana Gomez, where have you been?!”, June shouted at her tiny daughter. Trini scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was just about to walk away when her mother stepped in front of her, arms crossed. “No, you are not going to just walk away. Tell me where you were. NOW, TRINI!”

 

What was Trini supposed to say? ‘I’ve been having a strange craving for blood lately and have now killed three people because I have no control over it. I think I’m a vampire, mom.’. Yeah, no. Trini just decided to go with a simple answer, “I was out.” Pushing past her mother, Trini retreated to her room slamming the door shut when she got there. Trini sighed and flopped down onto her bed, letting the exhaustion take over her body. Her life was anything but normal now and that was something that Trini hated. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kim walked into school to see Jason and Billy waiting by her locker. They seemed to be having a heated conversation as Kim made her way over to them. Jason noticed her first and perked up, smiling at her.

 

“Hey, Kim.”

 

“Hey, Jace. Hey, Billy.”, Kim responded while opening her locker.

 

Billy gave her a small wave, “Hey, Kim.”

 

Noticing how silent they were, Kim spoke, “Alright, what’s going on?”

“Zack is waiting by new girl’s locker with flowers. I think that we should film his epic fail, but Billy is refusing to let me.”, Jason pouted at Billy.

“I just think that we shouldn’t humiliate Zack even more than he already will be.”, Billy shrugged.

 

“Why do you guys think that Zack is gonna be humiliated?”, Kim crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jason and Billy looked at each other before Billy responded, “The new girl is obviously a lesbian.” Kim’s eyebrows went up to her hairline as she stared at her two best friends.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Please, Kimmy, Billy and I both have gaydar. Well, I have bifi , but not the point. This girl wears beanies, flannels, and has never given a guy here a second glance.”, Jason pointed out. Billy nodded along with his boyfriend and Kim suddenly felt bad for Zack.

 

“So, Zack is about to ask out a lesbian in front of the entire school?”, Kim watched as the two nodded. She sighed, “You do realize that this girl could just be really reserved right?”

 

“Ain’t no straight girl reserved with that sense of style. Trust me, Kimmy, that little latina is gay.”, Jason stated. Just then, a girl walked by that caught Kim’s eye. She was wearing a yellow beanie with a  bomber jacket. A yellow shirt was on underneath and her jeans were ripped with a yellow flannel wrapped around her waist. The girl looked to be about 5’1 and was beautiful. 

 

“Whoa.”, Kim whispered. The girl had caught her attention and was totally keeping it.

 

“That’s her.”, Billy said pointed a finger to her. Jason lowered his boyfriend’s arm, reminding him that it was rude to point, and the three of them began walking after her. At the end of the hallway, they saw Zack standing there with a leather jacket on and flowers in his hand. As the girl approached, Zack straightened his back and began smiling like an idiot. Kim rolled her eyes and before Zack could speak, Kim yelled out to him.

 

“Zack!”, Kim watched as the boy turned to look at her with a confused look on his face. “Can we talk to you for a second?”

 

Zack nodded and walked over to where his friends were standing, “What the hell, guys?”

“Zack, the girl’s gay.”, Jason said. 

 

“What makes you say that? Is it because of your ‘gaydar’?”, Zack taunted.

 

“Bifi.”

 

Kim interrupted, “It doesn’t matter. Zack, seriously look at the girl. She is gay.”

 

Zack scoffed, “I can’t believe this! You just want her for yourself, Kimmy. Well, I saw her first and I’m going to ask her out.” Zack walked away before any of them could protest.

 

Billy just turned around, “I can’t look.” Zack walked over to the girl and began talking to her. Well, it was more like trying to talk to her as she would only give him one word answers. After a few minutes, Zack must have said something because the tiny girl took the flowers and shoved them down his shirt. The boy dejectedly turned around and walked back to his friends.

 

“Ok, there might have been some truth to what you said.”, Zack said. Kim nodded while Jason tried not to laugh. 

 

“Let’s go to class.”, Jason patted him on the back as Zack fished out the flowers from his shirt. Dumping them in the trashcan, the three boys walked to class. Kim sighed and she made her way to her least favorite class of all: Biology. Walking in she noticed the yellow beanie in the back of the classroom. Before she could make it to the back of the room, the teacher walked in and demanded silence.

 

“Everyone, we have a new student today. Trinity Gomez.”, the teacher said and everyone turned to look back at the girl with the yellow beanie.

 

She seemed to fold into herself as she mumbled, “It’s Trini.”

 

The teacher began talking again and everyone turned back to face the teacher except Kim. She just stared at the beautiful girl, mesmerized by the girl. When brown eyes snapped up to meet her’s, Kim looked away quickly. Kim had decided that Biology was now her favorite class. 


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kimberly officially meet. Someone gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Trini walked into school with her gaze on the ground and hair hiding her face. She walked through the hallways, feeling some gazes on her, but the only one that she noticed was of the tall brunette known as Kimberly Hart. One of the perks of being invisible was knowing everybody even if they didn’t know you. Kimberly being one of them. Trini looked out of the corner of her eye to see the girl standing with Jason Scott and Billy Cranston, the school’s power gay couple. Soft brown eyes followed her until she reached her locker at the end of the hall. When she looked up she saw a the guy from her math class standing there with flowers and they were her least favorite color. Pink. 

Rolling her eyes Trini got about halfway to her locker when someone called out to the guy. He walked over to them and Trini just went to get her things out of her locker. Soon she felt a shadow cast over her and she looked up to see that guy standing over her.

 

He smiled at her, “I’m Zack Taylor.”

 

“Good for you.”, Trini snapped back. She went back to getting her books out of her locker.

 

“So I was wondering if you would like to go get some dinner with me sometime?”, Zack questioned nervously. ‘Oh no’, Trini thought. Once again, another guy was asking her out. Was the beanie not signal enough?!

 

“Sorry, not interested.”, Trini didn’t turn to look at him. 

 

“Are you sure?”, Zack tried again. Trini turned to look at him and saw him pouting. Like literally pouting.

 

“Positive. Besides you aren’t my type.”

 

“Please, DeeDee?”, once Zack said that Trini froze. Of course. She said nothing and grabbed the roses out of his hand, shoving them down his shirt. Scoffing, Trini made her way towards her Biology class. She made her way to the back of the room where she knows that no one will notice her. Just as she is settling down, Kimberly Hart walks in and Trini’s heart stops. Averting her gaze, Trini stared at the desk suddenly finding it more interesting than the goddess standing in the room. 

 

Trini only looked up when she heard the teacher say her name. Everyone was looking at her and she felt her anxiety spike. Lowering her head she mumbled, “It’s Trini.” People turned away after a few seconds, but Trini still felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, she saw Kimberly staring at her and when their eyes met, the tall girl looked away with a slight blush. The rest of class seemed to go by too quick for Trini’s liking. Staring at the back of Kimberly’s head was actually more entertaining than it sounds. As she was packing up her bag, she felt a presence standing near her and lifted up her head to see a blonde standing in front of her. Before Trini could walk away, the blonde stepped in front of her.

 

“So, you’re the new girl. I’m Amanda Clark.”, Amanda sneered. 

 

“Um….”, Trini didn’t know how exactly she was supposed to respond. The blonde still didn’t move out of her way, so Trini was pretty much stuck in this awkward situation.

 

“I saw you staring at Kimberly.”, Amanda stated matter-of-factly. Trini’s eyes widened and she stumbled over her words before Amanda held a hand up, “Shut it, lezbo. I hope you know that you have no chance in hell with Kimberly. She is as straight as a line and I should know since I used to be friends with her. So keep your lesbian eyes to yourself, ok?” Amanda walked away leaving Trini a mess. Huffing, Trini walked out of the classroom and made her way towards the lunchroom. Suddenly, she wasn’t hungry and decided to go outside today since it was pretty warm. 

 

Trini made her way outside only to see Kimberly sitting with Zack, Jason, and Billy under a tree. Just as she was about to turn around and walk back inside, Zack called out to her.

 

“Hey, DeeDee!”, he yelled. All eyes turned to Trini which made her cringe on the inside. Turning back around she saw Kimberly staring at her with those big brown eyes which in turn made Trini’s knees buckle and heart start racing. “Come sit with us.”, Zack requested. Trini was going to shake her head ‘no’, but when she looked at Kimberly she just couldn’t say ‘no’ to that face. Nodding her head, she made her way over to the ground and sat down next to Zack.

 

“I’m Jason and this is my boyfriend Billy.”, Jason introduced himself and held out his hand. 

 

“Trini.”, Trini shook his hand and waved at Billy, who waved back. 

 

“I’m Kimberly, by the way.”, Kimberly suddenly said after a few moments of awkward silence.

 

“I know, everyone does.”, Trini narrowed her eyes a little bit, trying to be intimidating. It only made Kim blushed and smile at the fact that Trini knew her name. The two girls stared at each other until Jason jumped in.

 

“We were just talking about those crazy murders that have been happening. They just found another body this morning.”

 

Fear crossed Trini’s features as she heard that. She remembered the fact that she had murdered someone last night, again. There had to be something that she could do to get this under control. It was like every time Trini tried to ignore the craving it would just take over. Her body would then be taken over by some blood haze or something that caused her to no longer have control over her body. For Trini, it was kind of painful when she got into this blood haze, like it literally hurt. Her fangs descending and the sharp pain in her head was too much to bear. 

 

“People around school think that it’s a vampire.”, Zack added. 

 

Jason shrugged, “With all the crazy stuff that this town has gone through during the years, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“Wow, Angel Grove turns into Twilight.”, Zack laughs.

 

“I hope whoever the vampire is, they aren’t anything like the Twilight vampires. We all know that vampires aren’t real though, so I think that we have nothing to worry about.”, Kimberly groans. Trini averts her eyes in guilt, refusing to look at anyone. 

 

“While there is evidence of vampires existing, I do not believe that it is possible for a human to turn into a blood sucking creature.”, Billy informed the group. Jason wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Even though Billy wasn’t much for touch, he didn’t mind it with Jason. Mainly because Jason made him feel calm. 

 

“What do you think, DeeDee?”, Zack asked and once again all eyes were on Trini.

 

“First, my name is Trini, I don’t know how you didn’t hear me say that a minute ago and second I don’t really care about any murders. As long as the murderer stays as far away from me as possible, I’m fine.”, Trini took a bite of her sandwich, avoiding eye contact with any of them. 

 

“So you don’t think that it could be a vampire?”, Kimberly joked. 

 

“Why the fuck would a vampire come to Angel Grove of all places?”, Trini retorted. The tall girl chuckled and nodded her head.

 

“You have a point.”, Kimberly smiled at Trini. 

 

“I for one believe that it being a vampire is entirely possible. Who knows, maybe I’m the vampire.”, Zack said sarcastically. The others snickered while Trini just rolled her eyes. Now that she was a vampire, people joking about vampires was highly offensive to her, even if she really didn’t want to be one. It was like how when people made jokes about gays she would get offended because she is gay. Ok, so maybe it isn’t the same thing, but it was close enough. 

 

“So, Trini, tell us a little more about yourself.”, Jason broke her out of her thoughts. 

 

“No thanks.”, Trini mumbled continuing to eat her sandwich. 

 

“Come on. We’ll tell you more if you tell us more.”, Zack wrapped an arm around Trini’s shoulders.

 

Trini shrugged him off, “What’s there to know?” Zack gave her this face that made her finally crack. “Ok, um, I’m the new girl. Always. Three schools in three years. What’s crazy is, I like it that way, you know? Nobody has to get to know me and my parents don’t have to worry about my relationships.” 

 

“Boyfriend troubles?”

 

“Yea, boyfriend troubles.”, Trini snorted sarcastically.

 

Zack sat in thought for a moment before he looked back at her, “Girlfriend troubles?”

 

“My family is so normal. Too normal. They believe in labels. They like for me to, um, dress differently. Talk more. Have the kind of friends they want me to have. I just don’t know how to tell them what’s really going on with me.”, Trini kept her eyes on the ground until that point. Looking up at everyone she continued, “And I’ve never said any of this out loud.”

 

“It’s cool, though.”, Billy jumped in and put out his fist. “You’re with us now.”

 

Trini turned to look at him, “Am I?” The lunch bell rang and Trini sprinted before she could hear anyone’s reaction. Unfortunately, Trini’s next class had Jason and Billy in it. When they walked in the room Trini sunk down in her chair, pulling her beanie down so that they wouldn’t notice her. Of course, Billy noticed her, but only gave her a short wave. Trini was thankful for Billy in that moment and she thought about how maybe she could be friends with them.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kim hadn’t expected for Trini to run off like that after basically coming out to them. It wasn’t that Kim didn’t understand, coming out to her parents was the scariest thing that she ever had to do, but coming out to her friends was much easier. Mainly because Billy and Jason were already dating, so she really didn’t feel all that nervous. But Trini was the new girl and she probably just wanted to get through the year without anybody noticing her. How could Kim not notice the tiny latina beauty? She was so adorable and hot. Her jawline was perfect, even if you could barely see it through her hair and her brown eyes were so full of life. Everything about Trini was perfect. 

For the rest of the day, she didn’t see Trini. When she got home, she walked past the window to see the same girl doing yoga on the mountain. Letting the curiosity get the better of her, she went out the back door and made her way to the mountain. She got to the top, out of breath, to see the same tiny latina that had been on her mind all day: Trini. Kim didn’t want to scare the girl, but at the same time she wanted to talk to her. Slowly, Kim creeped up behind her, hoping that if she scared her that she wouldn’t lose balance and fall. 

 

“Hey!”, Kim shouted trying to get the girl’s attention. Trini’s form jumped and the girl turned around eyes wide until she realized who it was. Kim walked forward getting closer as the girl stepped down from the ledge that she was on to greet the uninvited guest. “Trini, right?”

 

“Duh.”, Trini rolled her eyes. 

 

Kim blushed, “I thought that was you up here. I saw you through my window.”

 

“Spying on me, Hart?”, Trini smirked as Kim’s face continued to get red. 

 

“N-no! I just noticed you when I walked past my kitchen window. How long have you been up here doing yoga?”, Kim asked curiously. 

 

“Basically since I got here. It’s the only place that I can escape my parents.”, Trini sighed as she turned around to walk back to her spot. 

 

“Wait!”, Trini turned around and just stared at Kim blankly. “Can I get your number? We should hang out sometime.” 

 

Trini narrowed her eyes for a second before relenting, “Fine. If we are hanging out then bring donuts. You’re buying, Hart.” She grabbed Kim’s phone and punched in her digits before walking away, back to her house. Kim stood there until she could no longer see Trini and she pumped her fist in the air. “Just because you can’t see me doesn’t mean that I can’t see you, Hart!”, Trini’s voice echoed and Kim stopped, blushing. Trini was truly something special, Kim thought as she walked back to her house. She was going to make the most of it. 

 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini tossed and turned in her bed until she opened her eyes. Her teeth had been trying to come out since she walked home from the mountain. The pain was becoming less and less bearable by the minute. Instead of waiting for it to pass, Trini put on her shoes and jumped out her window. Better to kill a stranger then kill her family, right? Walking down the road, Trini went to the alley that she normally goes to sit in wait for her victim. As she got closer, she noticed a car tucked into the alley and realized that it was a cop car, lying in wait. Her brain knew that she couldn’t, but the craving was starting to take over. The pain became too much and Trini fell to her knees, clutching her head as the fangs descended. She heard the car door open and footsteps rushing towards her.  _ No no no no,  _ Trini thought as the steps got closer.

 

“Ma’am, are you ok?”, the officer said in an authoritative voice. She opened her eyes and saw his shoes out of the corner of her eye. Trini just kept clutching her head, trying to stay in control. The only thing that she heard was blood rushing through her veins except it wasn’t her blood, it was the officer’s. It surprised her so much that her head snapped up and she turned to look at the officer. His eyes widened and his stumbled back. Trini felt herself losing control fast by the second until she finally lost it and shot forward at the man. Screams dying in his throat as Trini drained all the blood from his body. Soon, she felt a hand pulling on the collar of her shirt and she turned around to see another officer standing there with a gun pointed at her. Trini tilted her head, giving the man an evil smirk before launching herself at him. She was full and didn’t want to feed, so instead she wrapped an arm around his neck. It snapped like a twig and the body went limp in her arms. Dropping it, Trini felt herself get control again and she gasped at the destruction before her. She ran away as fast as she could trying to make sense of everything that had been happening to her. 

Trini decided that the best thing to do was go home. Climbing through her window, Trini sat down in her desk chair with a huff. She wiped her tears and just got ready for bed. There had to be some way that she could control herself because if she kept killing, there would probably be no one left in Angel Grove. Slowly, she cried herself to sleep hoping that when she woke up, this nightmare would be over. Banging on her door is what startled Trini awake. She heard her mother’s impatient tapping of her foot outside the door. Trini groaned as she hopped out of her bed, rushing to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted with the annoyed face of her mother staring back at her.

 

“What?”, Trini snapped at her mother.

 

“Do not speak to me that way, Trinity! Get ready for school.”, June walked away leaving Trini to slam her door. She got ready for school in record time and jumped out her window, not wanting her mother to drive her to school again. That ride to school consisted of rapid fire questions that Trini, as always, never answered. 

As Trini walked through the school’s campus, she felt a pair of eyes on her and turned around to see a blonde that she vaguely recognized. She had probably seen her around school before and the girl was fairly attractive. The blonde wore a letterman jacket that was the school colors and a white shirt. Her jeans were baggy and all white converse worn out. Trini noticed that she was staring and quickly looked away, blushing. She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked over to see Kimberly looking down at her with a smirk.

 

“I see you caught Alicia’s eye.”, Kimberly said still smirking at Trini. 

 

Trini tilted her head in confusion, “Alicia?” Before Kimberly could respond something behind Trini caught her eye. Turning around, she saw Zack walking up behind Alicia and putting his arm around her waist. In a matter of seconds, Alicia had flipped Zack onto his back with her foot on his throat. It didn’t seem like that long until Zack was back on his feet and leading Alicia over to where Trini and Kimberly were standing. 

 

“I’m Alicia Fide, principal’s daughter and you are?”, Alicia held out her hand for Trini to shake.

 

Trini pulled her beanie down over her ears that were turning red and grabbed Alicia’s hand, “Trini.”

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sunshine.”, Alicia smirked as Trini kept blushing. Just as Alicia was about to say something else, they heard someone calling her over. Rolling her eyes Alicia mumbled, “Of course. He always has  _ perfect  _ timing.” She turned back to Trini, “Sorry, it’s my dad. I’ll see you later, sunshine.” 

 

Trini flushed bright red as Zack whooped, “Get some, crazy girl! First doing yoga on mountains and now getting Alicia Fide’s attention. You got a crazy streak in you.” Trini turned to look at Kimberly, who has since backed away from Trini. Kimberly was clutching her fists so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

 

“You ok, Kimberly?”, Trini asked. 

 

“Yea. I should probably get going.”, Kimberly sped away leaving a very confused Trini and a smirking Zack.

 

“What was that?”, Trini was completely oblivious. 

 

Zack chuckled, “Nothing. Come on, we have math.” Trini was so confused. About Kimberly and about how she recognized Alicia. Something wasn’t right here and Trini couldn’t wait to find out. 


	3. Jealously? of Course Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly is jealous. Trini meets someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Was Kimberly jealous? Of course not. Trini was allowed to be with anyone that she wanted. Even if it was stupid Alicia Fide. Kimberly knew of Alicia all too well. The way that Alicia knew everything about the school was because her dad was the principal and she listened in on his conversations. It was how she found out about Kimberly’s little fall out with Amanda. Did Alicia bully her about it? Nope. Surprisingly she didn’t. That was what bothered Kimberly the most about Alicia, she was actually a good person. This girl could be really good for Trini, but that didn’t make Kimberly hate it any less. She wanted to be with Trini like that, but she wasn’t sure if Trini was ready for a relationship. If she started dating Alicia then Kimberly will have lost her chance. 

Sighing, Kimberly slid down in her seat. A finger tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to see Jason smirking at her. “Zack told me about Alicia talking to Trini.”, he said.

 

“And?”, Kimberly snapped back.

 

“He said that you were pretty upset for some reason. That you just bolted out of there, so I’m going to ask you one question: Do you have a crush on Trini?”, Jason asked. 

 

“No, I don’t.”, Kimberly lied. Jason raised an eyebrow and Kimberly sighed. There was no way that she could lie to her best friend. “Fine. Maybe I have a small crush on Trini. You cannot tell Zack. Deal?”

 

Jason smiled, “Deal. How come I had to ask you in order to know this? Normally you just tell me about your crushes. Is it because she’s a girl or because you didn’t think that I would give her my blessing at your wedding?”

 

Kimberly shoves his shoulder, “Shut up. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t really know until you asked. Why would it matter if she’s a girl? You already know I’m bisexual.”

 

“How could I not? I remember in eighth grade you had the biggest crush on Tommy Oliver. I had to listen to you talk about that girl all freaking day until I finally just told you that I was gay. That shut you up for about two seconds and then I got a rant about how I should have told you sooner. You told me you were bisexual and all I said was ‘ok’. Once again, I got a rant about how I should have been having a bigger reaction. How did you forget all of this?”, Jason remembered. 

 

“That was a very eventful day. You came out, I came out, and I gave about 300 rants. It’s forever burned into my brain.”, Kimberly retorted and Jason started laughing, earning a glare from Billy. 

“Sorry, Billy.”, Jason apologized and Billy nodded his head in approval. They went back to working on their assignments before the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Kimberly grabbed her bag and bolted out of the classroom. Today she was hanging out with Trini after school and couldn’t be happier. Kimberly made her way to Trini’s locker and the smile dropped from her face. Trini was currently laughing at something Alicia had said. They smiled at each other and continued to talk without a care in the world. Something stirred inside Kimberly and if you asked, she wouldn’t say it was jealousy. As she got closer, Trini noticed Kimberly and smiled even wider.

 

“Hey, Hart.”, Trini greeted. Alicia turned to Kimberly and smiled at her with a genuine smile.

 

“Hello, Kim.”, Alicia smiled at Kimberly. 

 

“Hey, Trin. Hey, Alicia. Um, Trini, you ready to go?”, Kimberly asked and Trini smiled.

 

“Yeah.”, Trini turned to Alicia. “Bye, airhead.”

 

“See ya, sunshine.”, Alicia responded back.  _ Great,  _ Kimberly thought.  _ They already have nicknames for each other. _ Kimberly and Trini exited the school, walking towards the Krispy Kreme.

 

When they walked in, Kimberly turned to Trini, “Alright, what type of donuts do you like?”

 

“Surprise me, Hart.”, Trini smirked and walked over to a table. Groaning, Kimberly turned back to the line and examined the donuts in the case. She settled on cinnamon donut bites and when she brought the cup over to Trini, the girl’s eyes lit up. “How did you know that these are my favorite?”

 

“I didn’t. You said to surprise you, so I did.”, Kimberly knew she had a smug look on her face and the two began devouring the donuts. At some point, Kimberly got distracted and was staring off into space. The slamming of a fork on the table brought her out of her head to see Trini with a challenging look on her face. Looking down she saw the last piece of the donut. Kimberly brought her fork out to grab it, but Trini moved it out of the way. Their arms tangled together and Kimberly went to grab it off the fork. Trini slapped her hand away and went forward to eat it.

 

“No.”, Kimberly said as she put a finger in front of Trini’s face. The two continued to fight over the donut until it went into the air. Both of them slammed it down on the table and dropped the fork as the donut went into pieces. They both looked at each other and just started laughing. This was the happiest that Kimberly had seen Trini since she had known her. Suddenly, Trini covered her mouth with her hand and had a panicked look in her eye.

 

“Um, uh, I have to, um, go.”, Trini got out before she was grabbing her things. Kimberly just watched as the tiny girl ran out of the restaurant at unmatchable speeds. Sighing, Kimberly leaned back in her chair thinking about what she could have possibly done wrong. Looking at her watch, she decided to go home and get her homework done. As she was walking, she noticed a commotion going on in the alleyway across the street. It sounded like it was a person fighting with an animal or something. Not wanting to get involved, Kimberly walked faster fully avoiding what was going on. This town was just getting crazier and crazier.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

As Trini bolted out of the Krispy Kreme, she spotted the alley where she normally went. Bolting over to it, she slid down the wall massaging her temples, trying to ease the throbbing pain in her head. What she didn’t notice was someone following her. A man in a dark trench coat and black pants with a hat on made his way over to her. At this point, Trini was whimpering quietly on the ground as the pain got more intense. The man crouched down and just stared at her. When she looked up at him, he smiled with an evil look in his eye. Opening his coat, he pulled out a stake. Trini’s eyes widened as she tried to scramble away from the man, but he caught her by the throat and lifted her up the wall. She gasped for air as the man raised the stake.

 

“Monsters like you will burn in hell.”, the man growled. As he brought the stake down, Trini managed to stop it before it punctured her heart. She loosened the man’s hold around her neck and flung him into the wall across from them. He dropped to the ground, groaning in pain, as Trini stepped forward.  _ Might as well,  _ she thought and dove for his neck. Covering his mouth with her hand, she sunk her teeth into his neck and began feeding. Even though he tried to kill her, Trini didn’t want to kill him. Reluctantly, she pulled away and the man passed out. Trini looked over and saw his phone lying beside him. Walking over to it, she finally saw her reflection. She gasped at what she saw. Her eyes were all red, no sign of the normal brown that they were. Blood was dripping down her chin and her fangs could clearly be seen. 

 

“I see you’re learning to control it.”, a voice echoed through the alleyway. Jumping to her feet Trini looked around, but saw no one. “I can help you.”

 

“You can?”, Trini’s voice was shaking as she responded. A crash sounded behind her and she turned around to see a tall woman with dark hair standing there. As she stepped closer, Trini saw that she was wearing a green business suit and heels which clicked on the pavement as she walked towards Trini. 

 

“Yes. I’m Rita and I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends.”, Rita’s eyes glowed green and Trini realized she had made a terrible mistake. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Since Trini had bolted out of Krispy Kreme, Kimberly had been texting her non stop. She hadn’t responded and it was starting to worry Kimberly. Sitting by her window, she waited to see if maybe Trini was going to do yoga on the mountain. Kimberly sat there until it was dark and there was no sign of Trini. Her phone buzzed and Kimberly practically jumped through the roof.

 

**Trini <3**

_ Hey, sorry for running out like that. I’m fine btw. Just felt a little sick. _

 

**Hart to Hart**

_ Glad to hear that you are ok. Do you need anything? I can bring you something? Is your mom home? _

 

**Trini <3**

_ Um….. I mean if you want to come over that’s fine. My mom is home, but I’m not telling her anything. Tell me when you get here. _

 

Below that text was Trini’s address. Kimberly shot out of her house and jumped into her car. Pulling up to Trini’s house, Kimberly got her phone out and sent a message to Trini.

 

**Hart to Hart**

_ Here. _

 

**Trini <3**

_ Alright come up through the window. _

 

**Hart to Hart**

_ Ok. I’m gonna need some help though. _

 

Sighing, Kimberly scaled up the house and to Trini’s window. She knocked on it and saw a tiny brunette make their way to where she was. The window opened and the adorable face that Kimberly loved was staring back at her. Wait, loved? Trini raised an eyebrow at the girl who was still thinking.

 

“Are you coming in or not, princess?”, Trini broke the silence. Kimberly rolled her eyes and hopped into the room. When she got inside, she looked around the room. The walls were yellow and covered with band posters. It was so Trini. 

 

Snapping out of her daze, Kimberly turned to Trini, “So are you feeling better?”

 

“Meh. I think I just ate too many donuts.”, Trini shrugged.

 

“So, are you going to tell me the real reason you ran off?”, Kimberly watched as Trini froze in place.

 

“I told you the real reason. I felt sick.”

 

“Trini, I may look stupid, but I can assure you that I’m not. Tell me the truth.”, Kimberly crossed her arms and patiently waited for Trini to respond. Before Trini could respond, her phone buzzed. The girl pulled it out of her pocket and smiled.

 

“Sorry, Kim, but I’m going out with Alicia. Can we talk later?”, Trini asked with an adorable look on her face. How could she say no to that face?

 

“Yeah. When we do, I expect you to tell me the truth.”, Kimberly nodded and Trini grabbed her jacket, walking out of the room. Was Kimberly jealous? Of course she was. 

 


	4. It's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Alicia make a deal. Kimberly is still jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok please do not kill me. It's all part of the angst and don't worry, Kimberly won't actually accept anything. As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Trini and Alicia walked around town together, laughing their heads off. Eventually, their date had to end and Trini walked Alicia back to her house. As they were walking, they passed by Trini’s normal feeding alley. A sharp pain resonated in her head which could only mean one thing: her fangs. Alicia didn’t seem to notice that Trini had stopped and kept walking. Shaking her head, Trini tried her best to keep up with her date. When they made it to Alicia’s house, the girl turned to Trini.

 

“Wanna come in?”, Alicia asked with a glint in her eye. Everything started spinning and Trini wobbled on her feet. Alicia caught the girl before she could fall and carried her inside. Setting her down on the couch, Alicia went to the kitchen to grab some water thinking that Trini was probably just dehydrated. Trini tried as best she could to keep her fangs from coming out, but then the sound of blood rushing through Alicia’s veins caused her to lose control. As Alicia came out of the kitchen she noticed that Trini was huddled in a corner. “Trini?”, she set the glass down and walked towards the shivering girl. “Trini, are you ok?”, at this Trini whipped around and Alicia stumbled over her feet, backing away. Trini’s eyes were all red and her fangs were clearly visible. 

 

Trini slowly gained back control only to see the frightened look on Alicia’s face. “I’m sorry.”, she squeaked out. 

 

Alicia made her way to her feet, “You’re a vampire?”

 

“Yea.”, Trini mumbled while covering her face with her hair. 

 

“This is…. AWESOME!”, Alicia jumped up and down in excitement. Trini was taken aback by the reaction.

 

“W-what?!”, Trini stumbled over her words.

 

Alicia ran over to Trini and grabbed her hands, “Please tell me you are nothing like those cheesy vampires from ‘Twilight’. Wait, are you the one who has been killing all those people?”

 

“Yeah, but it was an accident! I can’t really control it and I don’t know how to feed from someone without killing them or possibly turning them into a vampire.”, Trini took a step back from Alicia in shame. 

 

“I have an idea and you probably not going to like it.”, Alicia told her and Trini squinted at her.

 

“If I’m not going to like it then don’t say it.”

 

“Well, hear me out first. I can help you control it. Feed from me.”, Alicia watched as Trini shook her head furiously.

 

“No! I won’t do that, Alicia. Some woman named Rita told me that she could help me today and was willing to train me.”, Trini took a few more steps back, but Alicia just walked forward.

 

“It’s fine, really Trini. When I start feeling like I am gonna pass out or something then I’ll push you away. It will probably help you with control and you won’t have to kill anyone. Plus, I know you, I mean we just met and all like 12 hours ago, but it’s better than having some random woman train you. Please, Trin?”, Alicia pleaded. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”, Trini looked at Alicia with those big brown eyes.

 

Alicia softened under Trini’s worrying gaze, “I’ve had worse, sunshine.” Putting a comforting hand on Trini’s arm, Alicia patiently waited for her response. Finally Trini gave in and nodded her head. Alicia pushed her hair out of the way leaving the right side of her neck exposed. “Let’s do this.”, Alicia rubbed her hands together and motioned for Trini to come forward.

 

Trini gingerly touched Alicia’s neck and leaned forward. Just as she was about to bite she stopped, “You will stop me if it’s too much, right?”

 

“Of course, sunshine.”, Alicia patted Trini’s head, signaling for her to just bite already. Finally, Trini’s fangs descended and she bit into Alicia’s neck. The blonde gasped as the teeth pierced her skin and Trini thought about how truly screwed she was. Alicia’s eyes rolled back into her head as Trini kept feeding. Blood was draining from her body, but it wasn’t all that bad. Trini had never tasted blood like this and couldn’t stop herself from biting a little harder. Soon, she felt herself losing control until a weak push on her shoulder snapped her back. “Trin, stop.”, Alicia felt her knees start to give out. But Trini couldn’t stop. It was too sweet and she was so hungry. She dove more into the girl’s neck which earned a quiet whimper of pain from the blonde. Alicia saw black dots coming into her vision and her legs finally gave out. Quickly, Trini detached herself from the blonde’s neck and caught her as she fell.

 

“Alicia.”, Trini whimpered as she looked at the state of her friend. Alicia was pale with beads of sweat rolling down her face. The girl was gasping air into her lungs and Trini felt tears form in her eyes. Bringing a hand up, she moved the girl’s sweaty hair out of her face. After a few seconds, Alicia finally felt strong enough to reassure Trini. 

 

“I’m ok. I’m ok. Just get me some water.”, Alicia gasped out. Trini nodded and carried her over to the couch. Setting her down in her lap, Trini grabbed the water that Alicia had brought in for her early and brought it to the girl’s lips. Color slowly returned to the girl’s face as she drank. Trini stroked her hair comfortingly while Alicia recovered. The two girls sat in silence for a while before Alicia finally spoke, “Well, that was fun.”

 

“How are you going to cover up the bite mark?”, Trini questioned with concern. 

 

She shrugged, “Probably just put a bandaid or something over it. People will probably just think it’s a hickey.” Alicia caught on to the fact that Trini was still worried about her. Grabbing the girl’s chin in her hand, Alicia forced her to look at her, “I’m fine, Trini. Really. Go home and get some rest.” Trini nodded and just as she was about to leave Alicia called out, “And if you need to eat again, just text me.”

 

“Bye, airhead.”, Trini smiled.

 

Alicia rolled her eyes at the nickname, “Bye, sunshine.” 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly had patiently waited in Trini’s room for several hours. Why did she stay in Trini’s room when she literally could have gone home and come back? She couldn’t tell you, but she was beginning to think that Trini might be spending the night with Alicia. Scoffing, Kimberly got up and made her way to the window when the door to Trini’s room opened. Standing in the doorway was Trini who was smiling behind her hair upon seeing Kimberly.

 

“Did you stay here while I was gone?”, Trini asked while leaning against the doorway.

 

“No.”, Kimberly responded all too quickly. Trini raised an eyebrow and Kimberly sighed, “Ok, yes. I figured that you like to run from your problems, so if I left then we never would have talked.”

 

“Honestly, I’m too tired to talk right now. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?”, Trini did in fact look tired. Maybe she should….no no no! She had promised herself that she was going to stand her ground with this girl. No matter how cute she looked right now. Focus Kimberly!

 

“No, Trini, you said we would talk later. It’s later. Tell me why you ran out of the restaurant like your life depended on it.”, Kimberly crossed her arms.

 

“Fine. My mom texted me saying that I needed to get home ASAP. When I got home, she was sitting there with my grades pulled up on the computer. She started ranting about how a B- wasn’t good enough. Apparently, I need a math tutor now.”, Trini rolled her eyes trying to exaggerate the story. 

 

“See that wasn’t so hard now was it?”, Kimberly taunted the shorter girl. 

 

“It’s too late for you to go home, so you can just stay here. I always lock my door, so my mom won’t walk in.”, Trini walked over to the door, locking it. 

 

Kimberly nodded, “Ok. I will need some other clothes to sleep in. This outfit wouldn’t be that comfortable to sleep in.” Trini handed her some clothes and began to change. Kimberly’s eyes widened as she watched her friend undress. Squeaking, she turned around quickly trying to keep her eyes from wandering. “Relax, Kimmy. I’m decent.” 

 

“Can I just change in the bathroom?”, Kimberly had become insecure about her body ever since the ‘incident’ with Amanda Clark. 

 

Trini tilted her head in confusion, which Kimberly thought was an adorable quirk, “Yeah, it’s just down the hall to the left.” Kimberly made her way to the bathroom and changed quickly. When she walked back into the room, Trini was on her phone. Wait a minute, that’s not Trini’s phone that’s Kimberly’s phone.

 

“Trin, what are you doing on my phone?”, Kimberly made her way over to Trini who had a devious smirk on her face. 

 

“Your friends were texting you about something, so I decided to answer. Also, their contact names were just their last names, lame by the way, so I changed them.”, Trini handed Kimberly her phone back. 

 

Pulling up the messages, Kimberly snorted at the new contact names.

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ Kimmy! Where the hell are you?! _

 

**Jason ‘Da Ruler**

_ Did you forget that we had Squad movie night tonight? _

 

**Smol Child Billy**

_ She is probably with Trini _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ Kimberly how could you? _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ Replacing us already with crazy girl! _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ I’m going to have to have a word with her about this.  _

 

**Jason ‘Da Ruler**

_ You’re a disappointment, Kim. Smh. _

 

**Smol Child Billy**

_ You’re not replacing us are you, Kimberly? _

 

**Hart Attack**

_ No, Billy, I’m not replacing you.  _

 

**Hart Attack**

_ Guys, add Trini to the conversation. She’s our friend too. _

 

**_Tacky Zacky added Trini to the conversation_ **

 

**Trini**

_ Sup, nerds. _

 

**Jason ‘Da Ruler**

_ Welcome, Trini.  _

 

**Smol Child Billy**

_ Hi, Trini. _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ It’s a pleasure, crazy girl. _

**Hart Attack**

_ Trini changed our contact names for us.  _

 

**Jason ‘Da Ruler**

_ Thanks, Trini! Kim insisted on having just our last names.  _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ She wouldn’t let us change them. Every time we would she would change them back. _

 

**Smol Child Billy**

_ I like these much better. _

 

**Trini**

_ Your welcome.  _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ Even though I don’t really like mine, I’m going to return the favor. _

 

**Crazy Girl**

_ Of course. _

 

**Zack the Man**

_ Now that’s better. _

 

**Crazy Girl**

_ I only did ‘Tacky Zacky’ because it rhymed.  _

 

**Jason ‘Da Ruler**

_ I like ‘Tacky Zacky’ better.  _

 

**Hart Attack**

_ Agreed. _

 

**Crazy Girl**

_ I win. _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ I’m not even tacky! _

 

**Smol Child Billy**

_ Pay attention to the movie, guys! _

 

**Jason ‘Da Ruler**

_ Sorry. Love you, Billy. _

 

**Smol Child Billy**

_ I don’t blame you, Jace. I blame Zack. _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ What did I do? _

 

**Crazy Girl**

_ I’m sure you did something. _

 

**Hart Attack**

_ Trini, let’s leave them to their movie. Besides I’m tired.  _

 

**Crazy Girl**

_ Got it, Kimmy. Bye boys. _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ Wait, are they together?  _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ Kim? _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ Trini? _

 

**Tacky Zacky**

_ Dammit! Now we will never know! _

 

Kimberly and Trini laughed at their friends before calling it a night. Lying down, Kimberly faced Trini and the two stared at each other. They smiled at each other before Trini turned her back to Kimberly. That was when Kimberly knew that she was falling in love with Trini. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Trini opened her eyes and felt a weight on top of her. Looking down, she saw Kimberly sprawled out on her chest. Her hair was covering her face and her nose twitched slightly which Trini thought was just adorable. She didn’t want to wake up Kimberly, but she needed to see what time it was. They had school unfortunately, but just when she turned her head to look over she felt the familiar pain of her fangs descending. Trini quickly grabbed her phone and sent a text. 

 

**Sunshine**

_ Do we have time for a quick feeding? _

 

**Airhead**

_ Sure, but we will probably have to do it a school. _

 

**Sunshine**

_ Why? We have like an hour. _

 

**Airhead**

_ I’m already at school. _

 

**Sunshine**

_ Oh my gosh! You’re one of those nerds aren’t you? _

 

**Airhead**

_ No, I’m the principal’s daughter, remember? _

 

**Sunshine**

_ Damn. I really wanted to tease you about being a nerd. Alright I’ll see you at school. _

 

A groan broke Trini away from her phone and she saw soft brown eyes flutter open. Trini chuckled as Kimberly buried her head into Trini’s neck to avoid the light shining through her blinds. 

 

Trini pushed Kimberly’s shoulder, “Kimmy, time to wake up.”

 

“Too early.”, Kimberly mumbled into her neck. 

 

“I realize that, but we have school.”, Trini tried to push Kimberly’s body off of her, but the girl just wrapped her arms around Trini tighter. “For fuck’s sake, Kim.”

 

“Sleep.”, Kimberly groaned. 

 

“We all like sleep, Kim, but I don’t want my mother to have another reason to want to kill me. If I’m late for school then she probably will kill me so get up.”, Trini finally managed to rolled Kimberly off of her and onto the floor. A loud squeak filled the room as Kimberly landed on the floor with a loud thud. Her head popped up from the floor and she glared at Trini.

 

“What was that for?!”

 

“At least you’re awake.”, Trini shrugged and Kimberly rolled her eyes. The two got ready for school and hopped out of Trini’s window. 

 

“I can give you a ride to school.”, Kimberly offered.

 

“Alright, Hart, but I expect donuts.”, Trini smirked and Kimberly nodded her head. On their way to school, Kimberly stopped at Krispy Kreme to get Trini her favorite cinnamon donut bites. Trini looked like a child on Christmas when she handed her the donut bites. Her eyes lit up and the smile on her face was so contagious. Pulling up to the school, Kimberly scowled as she saw the familiar figure of Alicia Fide standing in wait by the doors. “Thanks for the donuts, Hart.”, Trini leaped out of the car and practically sprinted over to Alicia.

 

“Mornin’, sunshine.”, Alicia smirked at the tiny brunette.

 

“Airhead. Can we skip the formalities please? I’m really hungry and I don’t know how much longer I can keep my fangs in.”, Trini rushed out. Alicia nodded her head and the two made their way towards the bathroom.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly stomped over to her friends as she watched Trini walk off with Alicia. She was mumbling curses under her breath at the charming blonde. Stupid principal’s daughter. Stupid charming blonde. A hand landed on her shoulder and she whipped around to see Zack standing there with a smirk.

 

“Jealous, Kim?”

 

Kimberly punched him in the arm, “Not in the slightest, Tacky Zacky.” Jason and Billy chuckled while Zack rolled his eyes.

 

“You do realize that I could be your wingman.”, Zack rubbed his hands together. 

 

“No. You would just mess shit up.”, Kimberly pointed out.

 

Zack feigned hurt, “I would not. How dare you, Kimberly Ann Hart!”

 

“She’s right, man.”, Jason added in while Billy nodded his head.

 

“You guys suck.”, Zack huffed and walked away.

 

“So,”, Jason wrapped his arm around Kimberly’s shoulders. “How was your night with Trini?” 

 

Kimberly shoved him, “Nothing happened if that’s what you’re wondering. Trini did have a date with Alicia Fide though.”

 

“I’ve seen that scowl before, Kimberly.You’re so jealous.”, Jason stated and Kimberly rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, obviously! Stupid Alicia Fide.”, Kimberly huffed. She crossed her arms and walked into the school only to see something that she had only hoped she would never see. Trini walking out of the girls bathroom. A few seconds later, Alicia walked out too. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kim.”, Billy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

 

Jason walked up behind him, “Just because they were walking out of the bathroom at the same time doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Did you see crazy girl just walk out of the bathroom and Alicia Fide walk out after her?! Damn, crazy girl must have some charm.”, Zack ran up to them. Kimberly couldn’t take it anymore and she walked out of the school. She was never going to have Trini and maybe she needed to accept that.

  
  
  
  



	5. Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Alicia have a little moment, but so do Trini and Kimberly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie: I lowkey ship Trini and Alicia. But, because she is a fake character and Trimberly owns my ass, I obviously can't make this a love story about them. I also ship Kimberly and Trini way more. Does anyone else think that Alicia would definitely be a good addition to the next Power Rangers movie? Maybe it's just me promoting my character, but everyone seems to love her. Thanks so much for liking her though, I didn't expect people to like her that much. As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

The arrangement between Alicia and Trini had stayed the same the past couple months. During that time, Trini and Kimberly had gotten closer. As friend, much to Trini’s disappointment. She had thought that Kimberly had the same feelings as her, but Trini was proven wrong when Tommy Oliver came to town. Apparently this chick had lived in Angel Grove until about 2 years before Trini came. Tommy fucking Oliver came back and stole Kimberly right from Trini’s grasp. It was infuriating. While everyone would think that Trini would have confided in Alicia, she actually confided in Zack. He had been really understanding and it wasn’t awkward since, you know, Trini wasn’t feeding from him. Zack was a really great help and assured her that there was nothing going on with Tommy and Kimberly. Trini would beg to differ. It was like Tommy wanted to get a rise out of Trini. Whenever Trini would be walking down the hallway in the morning, Tommy would always be at Kimberly’s locker touching her arm or something. Zack had to slap a hand over Trini’s mouth and lead her away to keep her from growling out loud. 

Alicia was a lot of help too. She would comfort Trini and let her feed from her. Trini could sort of feel herself falling for Alicia, but deep down her heart still belonged to Kimberly. For a while, she thought about asking Alicia to go on another date with her, but whenever she saw Kimberly she remembered why she couldn’t. If she did, then she would be playing with Alicia’s heart. That was something that she just couldn’t do. Feeling a light push on her shoulder, Trini detached her fangs from Alicia’s neck and gazed up at the blonde. 

 

Alicia raised a hand to her neck, “Getting better with the control, sunshine.”

 

“Thanks, airhead.”, Trini blushed at the compliment. She had to give it to Alicia, she was charming as fuck. Kimberly was too, don’t get her wrong, but Alicia just really had this charm about her that was sometimes irresistible. “Do you need anything?” Shaking her head, Alicia wobbled her way over to Trini’s bed and laid down. 

 

“Probably about 3 days of sleep and a gallon of water. Plus an extra large cheese pizza and I think I’ll be ok.”, Alicia threw her arm over her eyes to shield them from the light.

 

“I can get you two of those things.”, Trini sat on the edge of her bed, stroking Alicia’s hair.

 

“Let me guess, the water and the pizza.”, Alicia peaked out from behind her arm. Trini laughed as the green eyes stared back at her. 

 

“Yes, but you’re paying for both.”, Trini got off the bed and went for her phone. 

 

“Not fair! I pay for your food, you pay for mine.”, Alicia pointed out. Trini froze in place as she heard that. While Trini was grateful for Alicia volunteering, she still felt bad about basically draining her of her blood. Suddenly, she felt a hand in hers and turned around to face Alicia. “Trini, it’s fine. I volunteered and it’s proving to help.”

 

“But what if I accidentally kill you?”, Trini got choked up as she thought of Alicia dying because of her. 

 

“Trin, come here.”, Alicia pat the spot next to her on the bed. Trini laid down and put her head on Alicia’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. “I’m alive, Trini. It’s all going to be ok. If you do kill me, well, I’ll just haunt you for the rest of your life.” Trini laughed and hugged Alicia. She did love Alicia. The blonde was probably the second best thing that happened to her. Kimberly was the best thing. Alicia smiled at Trini’s laughter. “Now, about that pizza…..”

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll order it right now, airhead.”, Trini sat up and grabbed her phone. She ordered the pizza then laid back down with Alicia. “You wanna watch some TV?” The only answer she received was a snore. Alicia looked so peaceful like this and also her snarky comments were kept at bay. She pushed some of the blonde’s hair out of her face and watched as her nose scrunched up. Giggling, she picked her phone back up and texted Zack.

 

**Shorty**

_ Hey, dude, you wanna come over for some pizza? _

 

**Annoying Little Shit**

_ Yeah! Who’s there? _

 

**Shorty**

_ Alicia. _

 

**Annoying Little Shit**

_ Ah. So would I be third wheeling? _

 

**Shorty**

_ No you ass, we are just friends. _

 

**Annoying Little Shit**

_ Yes because just friends cuddle together on a bed. _

 

Trini frowned at that last message until she heard a tap on her window. Looking up she saw Zack sitting on her windowsill with a pizza box in his hand. She walked over and let him in. 

 

“I intercepted the pizza guy when he got here. You owe me, crazy girl.”, Zack put the pizza down on her desk. “Alicia looks worn out. What were you guys doing before I got here?” 

 

Trini rolled her eyes and took a slice of pizza, “Nothing. We were just talking and if you must know she had softball practice today.” 

 

“Or some other type of practice today.”, Zack wiggled his eyebrow. A pillow flew through the air and smacked him right in the face. Trini burst out laughing as Alicia walked up to the pizza.

 

“Shut up, Z-man.”, Alicia grabbed the box and dragged her feet back to Trini’s bed. 

 

“Were you on your way here when I texted you?”, Trini asked as she walked over to Alicia. 

 

“Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but I see you don’t need my help anymore.”, Zack sat down next to Trini and Alicia on the bed.

 

“What are you talking about, Zack?”, Trini was completely confused. 

 

“I’ll talk to you about it later.”, Zack whispered in her ear before leaning back. “So what are we watching?” 

 

Alicia hummed, “My Strange Addiction?”

 

“Yes!”, Trini and Zack exclaimed. They watched the show for a few hours until Zack looked over to see Alicia and Trini snuggled up, asleep. Smiling, Zack took his leave and thought about how if Trini wasn’t so in love with Kimberly, Alicia and Trini would make a really cute couple. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly walked into school, hoping to avoid the plague that was Tommy Oliver. Ever since she came back to town she had been flirting with Kimberly non stop. It was starting to become annoying especially since it wasn’t even getting a rise out of her best friend that she was in love with. As she went to her locker, she noticed that there was something written on it.  **Kill yourself** was written in red marker on her locker door. The only person that she could think of that would do this would be none other than Amanda Clark. It had been two years since the incident that had happened between them and Amanda definitely knew how to hold a grudge. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly opened her locker when she hear the sound of a the metal door being ripped off of the hinges. Slowly, Kimberly turned to see Trini standing there with an impressed look on her face with Kimberly’s locker door in her hand.

 

“Take your stuff out.”, Trini said.

 

“W-what?”, Kimberly was still looking at Trini like she had just lassoed the moon.

 

“Take it.”, Trini nodded her head in the direction. Kimberly grabbed her things and they began walking down the hallway. “You don’t need a locker.”, Trini then chucked the locker door into an empty classroom. A loud crash sounded and the two girls looked at each other before sprinting down the hallway laughing. They turned the corner just to run into none other than Tommy fucking Oliver.

 

“Kim, I was just looking for you.”, Tommy completely ignored Trini’s presence. 

 

“Hi, Tommy.”, Kimberly tried not to sound rude, but she couldn’t help it. Yes, she used to have a crush on Tommy, but then she realized how Tommy just wasn’t right for her. She also realized how much of a lowkey dick Tommy was.

 

“So, you and me on Saturday?”, Tommy flashed Kimberly a smile and Kimberly threw up a little in her mouth.

 

“Actually, Tommy, I don’t think….”

 

“What? Is Kimberly Hart saying no to the great Tommy Oliver?”, Tommy interrupted.

 

“What’s so great about Tommy Oliver?”, Trini cut in. It took every ounce of energy for Kimberly not to laugh.

 

Tommy pointed to Trini, “Who’s the dwarf?”

 

“Why you fucking-”

 

“OKAY, I think that’s enough.”, Kimberly clapped her hands together. “Trini we have Biology. Tommy, I’ll get back to you.” 

 

“Actually I have to meet Alicia, so you can finish this trainwreck of a conversation. I’ll see you in Biology, Kim.”, Trini backed away leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone. 

 

“So the date?”, Tommy asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

 

“Tommy, look, I have a crush on you in eighth grade. We had a brief fling. Things change.”, Kimberly tried, but it was obvious that Tommy wasn’t giving up.

“Well, old habits die hard. Come on, Kim, we would be great and-”

 

“I’m in love with someone else.”, Kimberly finally blurted out. Tommy’s eyes went wide and she nodded her head.

 

“Oh. Do you mind me asking who is it?”

 

“Yeah, actually I do mind. I’ll talk to you later, Tommy.”, Kimberly walked away only to look up and see Alicia and Trini. Rolling her eyes, Kimberly made her way to Biology. She only turned around when she heard Trini’s laugh and jealousy boiled deep in her stomach. How was she supposed to get Trini when she had to compete with Alicia? Stupid adorably charming blonde.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini walked into the lunchroom to see Kimberly sitting with Jason, Billy, and Zack. Smiling she walked over to them and sat down next to Kimberly. The two smiled at each other until Zack made a whipping sound. Jason slapped him over the back of the head and the rest kept eating. After a few minutes, Trini felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Alicia standing over her. 

 

“Hey, sunshine.”, Alicia took her seat next to Trini. 

 

“Sup, airhead.”, Trini blushed as Alicia smiled at her. 

 

“Hello, others. Kimberly.”, Alicia winked at the tall brunette.

 

“Hey, Alicia.”, Kimberly mumbled into her sandwich. While she didn’t like the fact that the blonde was sitting with them, she couldn’t ask Trini’s girlfriend to go away.  What Kimberly didn’t notice was Trini gazing at her from the corner of her eye. Trini felt a familiar pain and reached for Alicia’s hand. Alicia froze and cautiously turned to Trini with her eyes wide. 

 

Leaning over, Alicia whispered, “Right now?” Trini nodded. “Are you sure?” Once again Trini nodded. Sitting back up, Alicia smiled at all of them, “Well, it’s been fun, but Trini and I have a study group to go to sooooooo….” The two stood up and bolted out of the lunchroom. When they finally made it to the hallway, Alicia quickly searched for a closet or something. Behind her Trini was struggling to contain her fangs and collapsed to her knees, clutching her head. Alicia picked Trini up bridal style, running to the closest closet. Shutting the door, Alicia placed Trini on the ground and pushed her hair away from her neck. “Ok, sunshine, lunch is ready.” Trini leapt forward, pushing Alicia down on the floor and attacked her neck. 

The blonde gasped as Trini sucked as much blood as she could. They had missed Trini’s morning feeding which had obviously caused Trini to basically starve until lunch. Trini could feel Alicia squirming underneath her, but she couldn’t care right now. She was just so hungry. Alicia tried to muster up as much strength as she could to push Trini off, but it was obvious that her super strength was keeping Alicia in place. Weakly, Alicia tried again and Trini pulled her teeth away.

 

“Are you alright?”, Trini asked. Alicia only pulled Trini down by her shirt into a searing kiss. For a moment Trini stiffened before responding. The two kissed until they couldn’t kiss anymore and gasped for air. Alicia leaned forward again and Trini pulled away. “I-I can’t, I’m-”

 

“In love with Kimberly.”, Alicia sighed and sat up. “I figured that you were, I just needed to confirm my suspicions.”

 

“I’m sorry, Alicia.”

 

Alicia held up a hand, “It’s fine. I knew that it was not likely that you felt the same way about me when I saw the way you looked at Kimberly.” 

 

“You’re really great, Alicia, but I fell in love with Kimberly before I met you. I thought that maybe if I spent enough time with you that I would fall for you and I kind of did. I just, I don’t know-”

 

“Love Kimberly more. I know, Trini, I’m not stupid. Thanks for saying that you kind of fell for me. I guess it was my blood right?”, Alicia chuckled. 

 

“We don’t have to keep doing this if you don’t want to.”, Trini offered.

 

“Relax, sunshine, I still want to help you. In fact, I would like to volunteer to be your wingman. I want to help you get Kimberly Hart to fall for the wonderful Trini Gomez.”, Alicia smiled as Trini blushed. 

 

“What’s so wonderful about me?”

 

Alicia pulled Trini into an embrace and kissed the top of her head, “If I tell you, by the time I finish we will be going through menopause.” Trini giggled and put her head in Alicia’s neck. 

 

“I’m really sorry that I can’t feel the same.”, Trini mumbled into her neck. Alicia just shook her head.

 

“It’s fine.”, Alicia reassured Trini. The girl pushed away and looked at Alicia with the most adorable look on her face. Rolling her eyes, Alicia continued, “I’ll be fine. I just want you to be happy, Trini. Kimberly makes you happy in a way that I can’t and I’m ok with that. As long as she treats you right. If she doesn’t then I’ll kick her bisexual ass.” Trini giggled and hugged her friend.

 

“You’re the best.”, Trini said.

 

“Oh I know, sunshine.”, Alicia remarked. It earned her a slap over the head and another giggle from Trini.

 

“Airhead.”, Trini got to her feet and held out a hand for Alicia. The two exited the closet and made their way to English. As they were walking, Trini spotted Kimberly standing by her locker. 

 

“Go get your girl.”, Alicia whispered before she walked into the classroom. Swallowing her nerves, Trini walked up to Kimberly and smiled. 

 

“Hey, Kim.”, Trini greeted..

 

Kimberly turned around, “Hey, Trini. So are you going to tell me where I’m supposed to store my things now that you have ripped my locker door off?”

 

“We can share my locker.”

 

“Wha-no, Trini, you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. Let’s go.”, Trini led the way to her locker and let Kimberly put all of her things in. “So, do you want to go to Krispy Kreme after school?”

 

“Totally. I’ve been craving those cinnamon bites that you have gotten me addicted to now, thanks for that by the way.”

 

Trini blushed, “Anytime, Hart.” Just as Kimberly was about to ask her about Alicia the bell rang, “Well, I have English, but I’ll meet you here after school for donuts.” Trini walked off feeling really happy. When she walked into the classroom, Alicia raised an eyebrow at her and Trini rolled her eyes. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The bell had literally rang like 2 seconds ago and Kimberly was already bolting out the door to her locker. Well, her and Trini’s shared locker. Thinking about how Trini ripped her locker door off the hinges made Kimberly blush wildly. She leaned against their locker, waiting for Trini. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see her favorite 5’1 brunette standing in front of her.

 

“Alright, Kimmy, donut time.”, Trini said as she grabbed Kimberly’s hand. The two exited the school and made their way to their regular hangout. Sitting down at their table, Kimberly went up and got their regular. She chuckled as Trini had the same reaction as always, eyes lighting up. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you really are seventeen.”, Kimberly raised an eyebrow at the tiny girl who was stuffing the donut bites into her mouth. 

 

Trini glared at Kimberly, “Shut up. I may be small, but I’m feisty.” 

 

“Yes, you look  _ so  _ feisty right now.”, Kimberly chuckled at Trini looked up at her with cinnamon all over her mouth. She handed Trini a napkin and the two kept talking. At least they kept talking until Trini mentioned Alicia and Kimberly went silent.

 

“Ok, what’s wrong?”, Trini asked as she leaned forward on the table.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Trini crossed her arms, “I don’t believe you. Do you have a problem with Alicia?”

 

“What? No. I mean I’m your best friend so I have to be ok with your girlfriend.”, Kimberly fiddled with her shirt and Trini burst out laughing. “What did I say?”

 

“Alicia isn’t my girlfriend, Kim. She’s my math tutor.”, Trini wiped the tears in her eyes and clutched her stomach.

 

“But you went out on a date.”

“Yes and that was like two months ago. We decided to just be friends plus she volunteered to be my math tutor.”, Trini explained. Kimberly felt like a jerk. She had been treating Alicia like crap for the past two months because she was jealous when she had no reason to be in the first place.

 

“I’m sorry I assumed.”, Kimberly shrunk in her chair a little bit. 

 

Trini just reached over the table and grabbed one of her hands, “It’s fine, Kimberly. Literally everyone thought we were dating, but I assure you we aren’t. Never were in fact.” 

 

“Well, um, can I ask you something then?”, Kimberly’s voice shook. She was definitely nervous because she had decided that she was going to take a leap. Trini nodded her head, so she continued, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

A smile lit up Trini’s face and she literally leapt across the table, pulling Kimberly into a bone crushing hug. “Yes.”, she whispered into Kimberly’s hair and the two girls started laughing. “I have literally been crushing on you since I first saw you. These past couple months I’ve talked to Zack and Alicia actually. Only, Zack has known the entire time and Alicia just found out today.”

 

“I confided in Jason. He’s my best friend, so he kind of figured it out.”, Kimberly shrugged. 

 

“So where are we going on our date?”, Trini asked. 

 

“You’ll find out, crazy girl.”, Kimberly smiled as Trini scoffed at the nickname. While Trini talked about her music, Kimberly thought about how she could get used to this. She could get used to just listening to this beautiful creature talk about literally anything. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Rita observed Trini and her little friend from the roof of the building across the street. It was cute to see the girl be so happy. She smiled as she thought about how it wouldn’t last very long. Soon, Trini would be in so much pain that she would be begging for death. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the blonde that Trini had been feeding from. When Trini turned down Rita’s offer to help, Rita had taken it upon herself to watch the girl. After all, it was part of the mission. The buzzing of her phone brought her out of her thoughts and she reached into her pocket.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Rita, what information do you have on the girl?” _

 

“The only information that I have is that she is feeding from some girl. She hasn’t killed since Derek, which was two months ago. It disappoints me to see such greatness go to waste. The girl has power, I will give her that, and I think it is going to be a challenge to kill her. Her powers are special, almost like they have been upgraded. She also has more control than the last time I saw her.”

 

_ “Is she the one we are looking for?” _

 

“I don’t have enough information to tell you just yet, but so far it seems like it. Hold on.”, Rita took a closer look at the blonde and realized who it was. “However, I do know who her food source is. Get Fide on the phone. We have a lot to discuss.”, Rita pocketed her phone and watched Trini through the window. “Don’t worry, little girl, I said that we were going to be best friends. I never lie.” She then made her way to the warehouse. Things were about to get interesting.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just telling everyone if you didn't see it on Tumblr, Trimberly week is July 30-August 5
> 
> Day 1: Coffee Shop, College, Fake dating AU's
> 
> Day 2: Angst
> 
> Day 3: Naughty Times
> 
> Day 4: Supernatural (werewolves, vampires, ghosts) 
> 
> Day 5: Crossover (Harry Potter, Avatar)
> 
> Day 6: Different Time Period (Medieval, WWI, Greaser AU)
> 
> Day 7: Road Trip, Other Professions, Soulmate AU's
> 
> All credits to tumblr and just making sure all the Trimberly fans know. Thanks for reading and have a good day!


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trimberly moment. Alicia is involved in something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

“Oh my god! No way!”, Alicia screeched after Trini told her what happened at Krispy Kreme.

 

“Yes way.”, Trini smiled as Alicia jumped up and down in excitement for her friend.

 

“You’re going on a date with Kimberly Hart!”

 

“I’m going on a date with Kimberly Hart!”, Trini jumped up with her friend and the two embraced.

 

“This is so awesome, sunshine! I can’t believe she finally asked you out. Honestly, I’m glad she did because you would have been too chicken to ask her.”, Alicia punched Trini’s arm.

 

Trini scowled, “I would not, you airhead!” Alicia’s big green eyes stared back at her and Trini rolled her eyes, “Ok, maybe I would have.” 

 

Alicia flopped down on the bed, “So, is that the only reason you called me here because now that I know it wasn’t a booty call, I’m thinking that you’re a little hungry, sunshine.” At hearing that, Trini’s fangs descended and she blushed. They had a habit of doing that whenever Alicia was around. It was almost as if they had a mind of their own and knew that their food was here. “That’s what I thought. Alright, eat up, sunshine.” Alicia flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck for Trini. Just as Trini was about to stick her fangs into her neck, a voice sounded up the stairs.

 

“Trinity, do you have someone over?! Who is it?! Is it a boy?! I’m coming up there right now!”, June made her way up the stairs loudly as the girls quickly grabbed their books to act as if they were studying. June burst through the door, “Trinity, what is--oh. Hello. I don’t believe we have met.”

 

“Um, I’m Alicia Fide. Principal’s daughter.”, Alicia stuck out her hand for June to shake.

 

Grabbing the hand, June responded, “I’m Trini’s mother. You can just call me Mrs.Gomez.” June then turned to her daughter, “Trinity, you never told me you had a friend or any friends for that matter.”

 

“You never asked.”

 

“I asked everyday, Trinity.”

 

“And I never told.”, Trini rolled her eyes at her mother. This was the main reason that Trini had never said anything about Alicia. One being that Alicia was gay and made way too many jokes about it. Two that she knew her mother would react this way. 

 

“Trinity, I expect you to tell me about your friends when I ask, is that clear?”, June put her hands on her hips. Just as Trini was about to respond, Alicia’s phone rang. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, but my dad is calling me home.”, Alicia then ran and jumped out the window without so much as a goodbye. 

 

June just huffed, “I expect you to tell me about her later, but right now I see that you’re studying. Understand, Trinity?”

 

“Yes, mother.”, Trini rolled her eyes. Her mother left Trini’s room and Trini went back to “studying”. A few seconds later her phone buzzed and she grabbed it, smiling like an idiot when she saw who it was.

 

**Hart to Hart**

_ Hey, so can I come over? I’m bored and I miss you <3 _

 

**Trini Baby**

_ Yeah, just come through the window. I miss you too <3 _

 

**Hart to Hart**

_ Sweet. Open your window. _

 

Trini frowned and turned to see Kimberly outside her window, smiling at her. Blushing, she got up off of her bed, opening the window to let her date in. Kimberly hopped into her room no problem and smiled at Trini as soon as she was in the room.

 

“Hey, Trin.”

 

“Hey, Kim.”, Trini went over to hug Kimberly. The two embraced for what seemed like hours before Trini felt her fangs. Crap. Alicia had left before she could feed. Fuck. Now, Kimberly was here and Trini could hear her blood, which is not something that everyone can say. The pain in Trini’s head resonated again and she pulled away from the embrace quickly, trying to hide her fangs. 

 

Kimberly frowned, “Trini, are you ok?” She reached her arm out to touch Trini’s shoulder, but the smaller girl flinched away.

 

“Y-yeah. I-I’m ok.”, Trini put a hand over her mouth. 

 

“Are you gonna be sick?”, Kimberly’s voice showed her concern. Trini shook her head, trying to keep herself in control, but she could feel it slowly slipping away. The sound of blood rushing through Kimberly’s veins was getting louder and louder by the second. Pain coursed through Trini’s head and she dropped to her knees, head in her hands. She felt Kimberly’s strong arms around her as she tried to keep herself from lunging at the girl’s neck. 

 

“G-get o-o-out.”, Trini stuttered quietly. The arms around her loosened for a second before tightening. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and pushed Kimberly back on the ground. With the smaller girl on top of her, Kimberly saw what Trini was trying so desperately to hide. White fangs hung out of Trini’s mouth and the girl’s eyes were all red. There was no hint of the soft brown that Kimberly had fallen in love with. The latina growled at Kimberly and she didn’t know what to do.

 

Kimberly brought a hand to Trini’s cheek, stroking her thumb back and forth. “Trini, come back.”, she whispered into those red eyes. The girl on top of her tilted her head, but remained in the same position. “It’s me. Kimberly. Please come back.” Slowly, Trini’s eyes returned to brown and her fangs when back into her gums. Jumping back, Trini crawled to the corner of her room, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She closed her eyes and rocked on her heals. A hand on her cheek made her open her eyes to see Kimberly standing in front of her. 

 

“I’m sorry.”, Trini whimpered and Kimberly just wrapped her in a hug. They sat there for a few minutes until Kimberly pulled back a little.

 

“So, you’re a vampire?”, she asked and Trini just burst out laughing.

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

Kimberly hummed, “Well, that isn’t something that you hear everyday. That is pretty cool though.”

 

“Thanks. No one else knows.”, Trini lied. She didn’t want to tell Kimberly the real nature of her relationship with Alicia. It wasn’t like Kimberly NEEDED to know or anything. Right?

 

“Sweet. I have a crush on a vampire.”, Kimberly said smugly. 

 

Trini let out a bubbling laugh, “That sounds like a book.” The two laughed until Trini put her head on Kimberly’s shoulder.

 

“So how are you getting food? You’re not drinking animal blood, right, because that would be really cliche.”

 

“You know how much I hate cliches and I’ve just been going around. It’s not that big of a deal. I’ll be fine.”, Trini dismissively waved her hand in the air.

 

“It is a big deal if you keep attacking me every time I come over because you haven’t eaten today. Have you eaten today?”, Kimberly looked pointedly at Trini.

 

“Yes, mom. Alicia has been getting me blood from the blood bank. She was here earlier, but she left before she could give me some.”, Trini confessed. 

 

“Call her. You obviously need some and I will take my leave.”, Kimberly went to stand up, but Trini pulled her back down. 

 

“Stay. I’m too tired to eat right now. I’ll call Alicia later.”, Trini mumbled. Laughing, Kimberly picked up the tiny girl into her arms and laid down with her on the bed. With Trini’s head tucked in her neck, Kimberly slowly fell asleep.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

After Alicia had sprinted out of Trini’s room, she pulled out her phone to reread the text that her father sent.

 

**Dad**

_ Get home. NOW. _

 

The periods were not a good sign. Her father normally left her to her own business and only called her home when he was mad or there was a mission. Their family had been in the vampire hunting business for years and Alicia was expected to kill any vampire that she knew of. When she first saw Trini, she could tell that there was something off, but paid it no mind as she was only interested in dating the tiny latina. Finding out that Trini was a vampire made Alicia’s heart sink to her stomach. She knew that she would have to kill her, but she just couldn’t. In her heart, she knew that Trini would never intentionally hurt someone, so she decided to help the girl. Teaching her how to control the amount of blood she takes from her victims took a lot out of her, but in the end helped Trini. She also taught the girl about the venom glands in her fangs that would only release venom if she was really angry or hadn’t eaten in 6 days. Stepping up to her door, she slowly pushed the door open and was met with silence. Alicia made her was into the house and she was only a few feet in when the door slammed shut behind her.

 

Whipping around, she was met with her father’s angry blue eyes. He had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a stake in the other. As he stepped closer to Alicia, she stepped back until her back was flat against the wall. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he got right in her face.

 

“I got a call today. Can you guess what it’s about?”, he sneered at his daughter. He dropped the stake on the ground making a clattering noise.

 

“No.”, Alicia shakily responded. 

 

“Rita’s right hand man, Goldar, informed me that they found out something about you.”, he informed her. “Can you guess what it is they found out?”

 

“No.” A hand slapped Alicia across the face and she stood there, frozen. This wasn’t anything new, her father and his beating were something that Alicia had gotten used to since her mother died. During the day, he seemed like the ideal father and man being the principal of the school. At night, he was a drunk and abuser. 

 

“Don’t lie to me. I already know.”

 

Alicia was truly confused, “Know about what?” Another slap.

 

“You letting a fanged demon feed from you.”, he watched as his daughter’s eyes grew wide. Laughing, he continued, “Did you think that Rita wouldn’t find out? We have been observing that girl for months, ever since she came to Angel Grove and I thought that you were on our side. That was until I realized that you were playing both.”

 

“Dad, she wouldn’t hurt anybody intentionally. She is really sweet and-”, another slap silenced her. Alicia tasted the familiar copper taste of blood and wiped her lip that was now split. 

 

“I don’t care. Vampires are Satan’s children and I can’t believe that my own daughter, my flesh and blood, would let one feed from her.”, Mr.Fide took a swig from the whiskey bottle and stepped back. “I’ve talked to the other hunters and they believe that you should be punished. I suggested that we let you chose who you pledge your loyalty to, but Rita disagreed. She has something else planned for you.”

 

“Hello, child.”, Rita stepped out from behind the stairs. Alicia felt fear course through her as the woman stepped closer and closer until she was finally towering over her. “I believe you have made a grave mistake. You know more about the girl then we do and we have been watching her for months. I asked you to get close to her, but this was a surprise.” Rita cackled and she walked towards Mr.Fide. “Maybe we should teach you a lesson. Starve that little vampire until she cracks.”

 

“No. I won’t let you hurt her. She’s my friend and she would never hurt someone.”, Alicia boldly stepped up. Her courage went down the drain as Rita wrapped a hand around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

 

“You don’t have a choice. If we leave you running about then she will get fed, even if we don’t see it, so you won’t be running about. Goldar, take her.”, Rita threw Alicia like a ragdoll across the floor. The air whistled down her throat painfully as she coughed and soon felt herself being thrown over someone’s shoulder. The person who was holding her stopped in front of a van and before he shoved her in there, hit her over the head so hard that Alicia could feel the blood dripping down her head. Her last thought before she blacked out was  _ Trini. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly awoke to the feeling of something sharp pressed against her neck. She moved a little only to have the arms that were wrapped around her waist tighten and a cute little huffing sound come out of Trini’s mouth. Smiling, Trini looked down to see the smaller girl sleeping peacefully, but her fangs had come out and were over her lips even though her mouth is closed. Lifting a hand, Kimberly brushed some of Trini’s hair out of her face and watched as her nose scrunched up. How could Trini be so adorable? The girl was everything that Kimberly could ever want. There was only one problem that Kimberly had and that was that she would have to lean down pretty far in order to kiss the girl. She chuckled at herself and thought about living out the rest of her life with Trini. A buzz broke her out of her thoughts and she looked over to see Trini’s phone buzzing like crazy. Grabbing Trini’s phone, Kimberly looked at the messages and laughed when she saw who it was.

 

**Annoying Little Shit**

_ Trini, I want pizza. _

 

**Annoying Little Shit**

_ Trini, can I come over? _

 

**Annoying Little Shit**

_ TRINI, RESPOND WOMAN! _

 

“What’s so funny?”, Trini’s groggy voice startled Kimberly.

 

Handing Trini her phone, Kimberly pointed to the messages, “Zack wants attention. And pizza.”

 

**Shorty**

_ No you can’t come over. _

 

**Shorty**

_ And if you are already here, leave. You woke me up and I am very angry. _

 

Trini tossed her phone across the room and snuggled back into Kimberly’s neck. “Trini, we have school today.”

 

“Fuck school.”

 

“I remember someone said that their mother would kill them if they missed school. Do you remember that?”, Kimberly looked down at the girl snuggled up against her. 

 

Trini waved her hand, “Fuck her.” 

 

“Fangs.”

 

“What?”, Trini’s head shot up and she stared at Kimberly with confusion.

 

Kimberly tapped her finger teasingly on the girl’s fangs, “Your fangs are out.” 

 

Squeaking, Trini jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror. “How in the world?” She poked at her fangs until Kimberly walked over and put a hand on Trini’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that they could do that when I wasn’t hungry. Maybe I’ll just call Alicia. She can probably get me some blood before school.” 

 

“Ok.”, Kimberly kissed the top of the tiny girl’s head and went to grab her phone. Trini smiled and dialed Alicia’s number, bringing the phone up to her ear. It rang and rang until Trini heard the voicemail message.

 

_ “Yo, you’ve reached Alicia. I’m probably out right now, so just leave a message at the beep. Oh and if this is Trini, I’ll call you back as soon as possible, sunshine. Aight, I’m out.” _

 

Trini smiled as she heard Alicia’s voice. The beep sounded and she started talking, “Airhead, I’m hungry so I hope the blood bank is open. You better call me back soon. See ya.” Hanging up, Trini turned around to see Kimberly sliding on her leather jacket. “So, airhead didn’t pick up.”

 

“How are you going to get food?”, Kimberly seemed really concerned. 

 

“Well, princess, I’ll probably see her at school.”, Trini went over to her bag and picked it up. “Regular food should hold me over for a while, so plan on stopping to get donuts.”

 

“Alright, let’s go.”, Kimberly opened Trini’s window and hopped out, Trini in tow. The two did as they said and stopped for donuts. When they pulled up to the school, Kimberly expected to see Alicia standing at the door, arms crossed and smirk in place. Instead, she was greeted by the attention needy Zack, who barrelled over to the car.

 

“Crazy girl!”, he wrapped Trini in a hug, much to the dislike of the smaller girl. When he stepped away, he finally noticed Kimberly. “Hey, Kimmy.”

 

“Zack.”, Kimberly nodded at him which caused both of them to just start laughing.

 

“So, what were you two up to?”, Zack wiggled his eyebrows at Trini, who just punched his arm.

 

“We were talking about our date.”, Kimberly responded and Zack smiled.

 

“Really?! Omg, when exactly did you ask, Kim?”

 

Kimberly thought for a second, “I think it was yesterday.”

 

“Yes! Jason owes me 20!”, Zack pumped his fist in the air and the girls laughed at him. Before they could ask why they bet on their relationship, Jason came running over out of breath.

 

“Guys, there’s a problem.”, Jason panted out.

 

“What, did you lose Billy or something?”, Kimberly snorted.

 

Billy walked up behind Jason, “No, I’m right here.”

 

“What’s the problem then?”, Trini asked and the two boys looked at her with sorry eyes. “Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

 

“Principal Fide and Alicia are missing.”, Jason said and everyone froze. 

 

“How are they missing? I just saw Alicia last night and her dad called her home. She was fine when she left.”, Trini was starting to panic. Not only was her blood supplier gone, but her friend was too.

 

“The cops went over there last night because of a noise complaint and when they walked in-”

 

“Everything was trashed.”, Billy finished. They all turned to Trini who was so confused.

 

“I mean, someone could have just robbed them. I’m sure airhead is fine.”, Trini said trying not only to convince her friends, but herself.

 

Jason put a hand on Trini’s shoulder and took a deep breath, “There was blood on the floor, Trin. They think it’s possibly her’s or Principal Fide’s.” Kimberly hugged Trini as the girl said nothing. She didn’t move. Didn’t even blink. Just stood there frozen, thinking about how she could have stopped Alicia from leaving. A silent tear went down her face as she thought about how Alicia could be dead right now. Rotting in a ditch on the side of the road, wishing that someone would find her. Pleading that someone would discover her. Her friends just stood there and watched as Trini tried to keep it together. Finally, Kimberly picked her up and put her in her car. They drove to Kimberly’s house and Kimberly carried her inside. When they sat down on the bed, Trini in Kimberly’s lap, the dam broke and a violent sob ripped through Trini. Kimberly, on the verge of tears, held Trini as she cried about her lost friend. A part of Kimberly broke as she listened to Trini cry. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Opening her eyes with a groan, Alicia tried to take in her surrounding. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was tied to a chair. She lifted her head up and tried to focus her eyes. The sound of heels on the floor caught her attention and she turned her head slightly to see Rita walking in circles around her. Rita stopped behind her and suddenly, Alicia felt the cool metal of a blade pressed against her throat. Her head was pulled back by her hair and she was now staring at the ceiling with a blade at her throat.

 

“Good to see that you’re awake, child.”, Rita whispered in her ear and Alicia gulped. “I was beginning to think that Goldar had hit you too hard.” She moved to stand in front of her and grinned. “Do you know why you’re here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Let’s get down to business then. You are going to tell me everything that you know about the girl and if you don’t, well, let’s just say it won’t be pretty.”, Rita leaned forward. 

 

“I won’t tell you anything.”, Alicia responded tugging on her restraints, trying to lunge at Rita.

 

“Fine. We’ll do this the hard way.”, Rita pulled the blade away from her neck and stabbed it in Alicia’s right leg. The girl howled in pain as Rita kept stabbing that leg until finally she stopped. “What about now?”

 

“No.”, Alicia managed to get out and Rita smiled again. She then pushed the blade into her left shoulder and listened to the girl’s cries of pain. Rita didn’t ask again, but began hitting Alicia repeatedly until the girl wasn’t even recognizable. Alicia hung her head and spit out the blood that was forming in her mouth.

 

“And now?”

 

“N-n-n-n-n-no.”, Alicia stuttered as her mouth couldn’t seem to formulate the words. 

 

“I have a feeling that this is going to be fun.”, Rita sneered and she started her assault again. After a couple hours, Alicia was passed out and Rita stood proudly over her work. Walking to the door, she knocked on it and Goldar walked in. “Make sure her injuries aren’t to severe. We are going to do this until she talks.”, Rita stated and Goldar nodded in response. As Rita walked out of the room, she turned back to look at Alicia and smiled. Alicia was in for more than she bargained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! It will all work out. Anyways, I will be on a hiatus next week so don't expect any updates on any of my stories. I am starting a new Trimberly story and the first chapter might be coming out today, if I finish it. If not, then expect it after next week. I love you guys and thanks for reading! Also, check out trinisexual 's tumblr because they did a picture of Trini as a vampire and it's SO ADORABLE!


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date. Alicia gets some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Two weeks. That was how long Alicia had been tied to this chair and getting beaten so badly that she stuttered now. She had been repeatedly beaten in the head which had caused her to be unable to focus her eyes. Whenever she got a new cut, she knew that it would be opened up again in a few hours. Currently, Alicia was waking up after a particularly brutal beating from Rita when the door opened. A familiar face popped through the door and Alicia growled. Her father. Smirking, he walked over to her and crouched down to his daughter’s level. She knew that her face was probably so beaten that you couldn’t recognize her. He then took a finger and stuck it in one of her knife wounds in her right leg. Hissing in pain, she watched as he smiled at her pain before taking his finger out and motioning something at the door. A brunette with short hair walked in with medical supplies in her hand. Alicia’s face brightened as she saw who it was. Harper Smith. They had been friends since they were infants and Harper had a crush on Alicia ever since. Of course, Alicia felt the same way back, but still played the field hoping that Harper would get jealous enough to do something. What Alicia didn’t expect was to get slapped across the face by the girl for admitting to having feelings for her but dating someone else. The brunette got closer and set down the supplies while Alicia’s father got up.

“Fix those wounds. She needs to be alive for the next few days.”, Mr.Fide walked out of the room and Harper rushed over to Alicia. She cupped Alicia’s face and soft brown eyes stared back at her.

“H-h-h-ey, s-s-sweetc-c-cheekss.”, Alicia managed to get out with a smile. She winced when the cut on her lip reopened.

Harper whimpered at the sight of Alicia and stroked her thumb back and forth on her cheek. “Hey, stud. How are you holding up?”

“F-f-f-f.”, Alicia huffed in frustration as she couldn’t say the words.

“I understand. Don’t over exert yourself, Licia.”, Harper pressed a kiss to her cheek and went to work on her injuries. Most of the cuts weren’t that deep, but they still needed to be taken care of. Harper worked carefully, trying not to hurt the girl too badly, but Alicia couldn’t help it when she winced in pain. Her right leg was particularly bad and as Harper was cleaning it, Alicia realized that she couldn’t feel it.

“C-c-can’t f-f-feel my l-eg.”, Alicia said and Harper stopped her movements.

“It’s ok. We can fix it.”, Harper reassured her. Soon, she stood up and went to tend to Alicia’s shoulder when she leant forward into the blonde’s ear, “I’m gonna get you outta here.” Not having enough energy to talk, Alicia nodded her head. Slowly, she felt her eyes begin to close until Harper pushed her awake. “Don’t you fall asleep on me, stud. I need you to stay awake.” The door opened and Rita stepped through.

“Harper, you need to finish up. Alicia and I have another session.”, Rita’s eyes glowed as she looked at her prey. Harper quickly cleaned out the wounds on her shoulder and face, listening to the heartbreaking sounds that Alicia was making. When she finished, she placed a hand on Alicia’s cheek and kissed it.

“I’ll be back later ok?”, she whispered and Alicia nodded. Harper reluctantly left the room leaving Rita to smile devilishly at Alicia.

“Let’s pick up where we left off, shall we.”, Rita picked up her dagger and twirled it in her hand.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The police had been searching non stop for Alicia and her father, but had come up with nothing. A few days after they were filed as missing, forensics confirmed that the blood on the floor was Alicia’s. Almost two days after Alicia went missing, Trini had resorted back to killing for blood. She had thought about asking Kimberly for blood, but she just couldn’t. They hadn’t gone on their date yet since Trini just didn’t feel like going out anywhere. Their friends had been there for them and were able to get a smile out of Trini every once in awhile. Kimberly was getting tired of Trini moping around, so she invested the help of their friends to get the tiny girl out of the house for their date. Zack had literally thrown the girl over his shoulder and had texted Kimberly saying to get the shit ready because by the time he got there, Trini would be murderous. Jason and Billy set up everything in Kimberly’s backyard. Lights were strung up on the trees and a table was in the center of the yard with the pool in front of it. Straightening out her dress, Kimberly stood in front of the table in wait for Trini, who Zack had said was forced into a suit.

“ZACK TAYLOR, IF YOU DON’T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW THEN I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!”, was Kimberly’s only warning that Trini was near the house. The image of Trini squirming over Zack’s shoulder was about the cutest thing that Kimberly had ever seen in her life.

Zack set the tiny girl on the ground and threw his hands in the air, “She’s all yours, Kimmy!” The boy sprinted back into the house and closed the sliding door behind him, leaving a fuming Trini alone with Kimberly.

Trini spun on her heel and faced Kimberly. When she saw what was in front of her, her face softened and she gazed at the tall brunette lovingly, “You did all this? For me?”

“Yes, Trini. You needed to get out of the house, so instead of trying to talk you out of the house, I forced you.”, Kimberly smirked as she watched Trini cross her arms.

“I was wondering why Zack told me to put this suit on.”, Trini gestured down to what she was wearing. That gave Kimberly the chance to finally take in the girl. She was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a yellow bowtie, and a blazer that was too big in the shoulders for her. Her shoes were her normal gray and yellow converse.

“You look beautiful, T.”, Kimberly walked over to the girl. Her ears turned pink and she reached up to pull the beanie, that she wasn’t wearing, down. Kimberly noticed this and smiled as she pulled something from behind her back. It was Trini’s yellow beanie. Placing it on Trini’s head, she grabbed her hand and led her over to the table. They sat down and Billy walked out of the house with two plates full of food.

“Ladies, your dinner is served. Jason made it so make him feel good about his cooking please.”, Billy said and walked away.

“Should I trust Jason’s cooking?”, Trini poked warily at her food.

“Yes. Jason is a very good cook.”, Kimberly took a spoonful of the food and shoved it in her mouth. The two ate while talking about various things. Kimberly had almost choked about five times while laughing with food in her mouth. “Careful there, Kim. I need my girlfriend alive.”, Trini stated with a giggle and then froze when she realized what she said. Kimberly looked at her with wide eyes and swallowed her food.

“Are we girlfriends?”

Trini grabbed her hand, “You have been there for me these past two weeks and since the beginning of this school year. Plus we are sitting here on a date. Pretty sure we were girlfriends before even we knew it.” Kimberly couldn’t take it any longer and she leapt across the table to crash their lips together. Trini responded immediately and felt as if kissing Kimberly was like a dream. Her lips were softer than she imagined and it just felt so right. The two broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

“That was….”  
  
“Wow.”, Trini finished and the two giggled. Kimberly leaned in again and touched their lips together softly. A voice broke them away from each other and they turned to see Zack standing there with a worried look on his face.

“Trini, you might want to see this.”, Zack motioned for them to come in. Walking into the house, they heard the TV blaring the news and Trini sprinted into the room only to see footage of Alicia’s father stumbling back into Angel Grove, screaming that “they” took his daughter and she was being tortured. Kimberly put a hand over her mouth as the footage rolled and she turned to Trini. The girl was just standing there, unmoving while tears rolled down her cheeks. Alicia was being tortured. Her friend was being tortured. How was a person supposed to process that information?

Kimberly pulled Trini into her arms and they continued to watch the TV. The reporter said that Mr. Fide was currently in the hospital and police still don’t know who “they” are. Trini could only think about how scared Alicia must be and how much pain she must be in. She was glad that Kimberly and her friends were with her as she watched the TV. Eventually, Kimberly moved them over to the couch and Trini snuggled into her girlfriend’s side. Soon after, their friends took their leave. Kimberly ran her fingers through Trini’s brunette curls and listened to her soft crying.

“She’ll be ok, Trin. Alicia is strong and won’t give up without a fight.”, Kimberly tried and she felt Trini nod in her neck. A sharp pain in her neck suddenly appeared and Kimberly gasped when Trini bit into her neck. Trini straddled Kimberly’s waist and began feeding. She hadn’t eaten in about 4 days since her last kill. Alicia had told her that if she didn’t feed for 6 days then she would go into an uncontrollable blood haze where anyone who had blood running through their veins would be dead. Her venom glands would also release which would cause another person to turn into a vampire. At first, Kimberly didn’t mind that Trini was feeding, after all she still thought that Trini hadn’t eaten since Alicia went missing. Trini still hadn’t told her the true nature of her relationship with Alicia only that Alicia gave her blood. Suddenly, Kimberly was getting light headed, so she tried pushing Trini off of her. The girl kept her in place and black dots began to fill her vision. Slowly, Kimberly passed out and Trini kept feeding. When she felt Kimberly go limp, Trini quickly detached her fangs and stared down at the beautiful girl beneath her.

“Kimberly!”, Trini yelled and she shook the girl’s shoulders trying to wake her. Realizing that the girl wasn’t waking up, Trini laid down with the taller girl in her arms, crying herself to sleep while clutching her girlfriend to her chest. Things were not going well for Trini.

  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Things weren’t going much better for Alicia as she was currently trying to keep her eyes open in wait for Harper. The door opened and Harper’s head popped through. Her eyes brightened as she saw the girl’s face and she attempted to sit up straighter, but groaned when her body protested. Quickly, Harper made her way over to Alicia and untied her restraints. Alicia fell forward with a pained groan and Harper caught her before she hit the ground.

“I got you. I got you.”, Harper cooed into the girl’s hair and listened to her labored breathing. That indicated that Alicia had a few broken ribs and at least one of them had punctured her lung. “We have to get you to a hospital, Licia.”, Harper lifted Alicia off the ground and when they were finally standing, they began to walk forward. Alicia tried to move her right leg and screamed out in pain when she did. “Ok, so maybe we should try to keep the pressure off of your leg.” They walked forward to the door, Alicia keeping as much pressure off of her right leg as possible, and Harper opened the door. There was a long hallway that curved to the left and right. When they reached the end, Harper led them to the right and they continued. They walked through all of the twists and turns until they reached a ladder. Alicia went first and climbed as far as she could with on leg. Opening the latch, she pushed the door open and felt the fresh air rush to meet her. She climbed through the top and collapsed on the ground. Feeling the dirt in her hands and the moonlight beat down on her face was something that she never thought she would enjoy. Harper walked up to her and helped her up. They smiled at each other before they walked through the woods. Eventually, they reached a parking lot which had Harper’s car parked in it. Harper eased her into the passenger's seat and kissed her on the cheek.

“Y-y-you’re t-too g-g-good to m-m-me, s-s-sweetcheeks.”, Alicia slurred as she sat back in the seat. Harper closed the door and made her way to the driver's side before responding.

“And you’re incredibly stupid, stud. How could you let that Trini girl feed from you? You knew what the consequences were, but you still did it.”

“J-j-j-jealous?”, Alicia gave her a lopsided smile as they backed out of the parking lot.

Harper snorted, “Not a chance. I know that you were just looking out for her, hoping that if she controlled it then you wouldn’t have to kill her, but by helping her, Licia, you put her in more danger.”

“D-d-d-d-d… AHHH.”, Alicia threw her arms up in frustration. She hated having this stutter and hoped that they could fix it at the hospital.

Harper chuckled, “I know that you don’t care, but you should. It did help her to control the craving, but it hurt you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Alicia reached over and placed a hand on her arm. They smiled at each other and spent the rest of the drive to the hospital in silence. They passed the Angel Grove sign and Alicia smiled as she passed out thinking about how she was finally home.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kimberly woke up feeling weak. She was being held tightly to someone and felt the heat rolling off of them. Looking up, she saw Trini with tear tracks decorating her cheeks and a bit of blood on her chin. That was when she remembered that Trini had fed from her. Bringing a hand up to her neck, she felt the two puncture holes and chuckled a little. It was funny how her girlfriend was a vampire. Girlfriend. Just thinking about how this adorable girl who was currently holding her was her’s made Kimberly smile. She reached for the remote and turned on the television. _Breaking news out of Angel Grove, missing girl Alicia Fide has been found._ Hearing that Kimberly quickly sat up and turned up the volume. _Alicia Fide was brought into Angel Grove General Hospital last night at approximately 10 pm by Harper Smith. The girl said that she found Ms. Fide on the side of the road badly beaten. We don’t know her current condition, but when we do we will update you._ Kimberly turned the TV off and shook Trini awake.

“Wha-what is going on? Kim! You’re ok!”, Trini leapt up and grabbed Kimberly’s face in her hands. She kissed her sweetly until Kimberly pulled away.

“I’m fine, but we need to get to Angel Grove General Hospital.”, Kimberly got up and went to grab her keys.

Trini frowned, “Why?”

“They found Alicia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! Oh my lord that was the worst week ever. I missed y'all so much. Ok so I know that this chapter was mainly Alicia, but thats because I love her character. Also Trimberly is in there too. Everything is gonna get worse from here for Trini. Im giving Alicia a break. Also, for my other fic, Revenge, I have done something that I hope y'all like: I have made Trini intersex. I was thinking about it the other day and saw that there was only ONE g!p Trini fic, so I am making it two. If you dont want me to do that please tell me before everyone hates me. Love y'all and I'm glad to be back!


	8. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Trini reunite. Some cute Trimberly moments. Kimberly discovers something about Alicia's home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Trini burst through the doors of the hospital and charged up to the front desk. When Kimberly had said that they found Alicia, she practically ran to the hospital and she would have if Kimberly hadn’t forced her into the car. The whole ride, Trini’s leg was bouncing up and down as Kimberly tried to soothe her by putting her hand on her girlfriend’s leg. That only proved to do so much as Trini couldn’t help but let her worries take over her mind. What if Alicia died? Would she ever be the same girl that she met all those months ago? Did Alicia still want to be friends? Then, one question popped into her head: Who found her? Kimberly didn’t tell her if the news report said anything about who it was, but Trini was sure as hell going to find out. The nurse at the front desk looked up at her, glasses on the edge of her nose.

 

“May I help you, miss?”, the nurse greeted. Trini’s feelings decided that this exact moment was the best time to show up and she just began sobbing. Kimberly wrapped her in her arms as the nurse watched the two girls with wide eyes.

 

“Um, we’re looking for Alicia Fide’s room.”, Kimberly held the crying girl in her arms and looked pleadingly at the nurse. She nodded and typed in some things into the computer before looking back at them.

 

“What’s your relation to her?”

 

Trini took this moment to wipe her tears and speak up, “She’s my best friend. Please let me see her.” 

 

The nurse sighed with an apologetic look on her face, “I’m sorry, sweetie, but-”

 

“Are you Trini?”, a medium height brunette walked in front of Trini. She had brown eyes and short brown hair with sharp cheekbones. Her lips were full and she had a contagious smile. She was wearing a grey shirt, jean shorts, and Nike high tops. The jacket on her shoulders was one that Trini vaguely recognized, but the brunette spoke up again, “Um, are you ok?”

 

“Yeah and I’m Trini, yes. Who are you?”, Trini questioned and looked back at Kimberly, who shrugged her shoulders. The brunette chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

 

“I’m guessing that Alicia never talked about me. I’m Harper, one of Alicia’s close friends. She talks about you all the time.”, Harper stuck out her hand and Trini reluctantly shook it. The girl smiled and turned to the nurse, “She can come back, Maureen. Thanks.” The nurse nodded and went back to her computer. “You can come on back.”, Harper motioned for them to follow her and they began their trek to Alicia’s room. They walked through the twists and turns of the hallway, the smell of disinfectant filling their noses. When they reached the room, Harper stopped them at the door. “I feel like I should warn you that she is in pretty bad shape. The torturers did a number on her. I almost didn’t recognize her until she called me sweetcheeks.”

 

“I’m ready.”, Trini took a deep breath and walked to the door when she felt Kimberly’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Trini, are you sure that you’re ready?”, Kimberly was concerned that Trini wasn’t actually prepared for what she might see. Alicia was probably in a very vulnerable state and she had a lot of injuries. Trini nodded and intertwined their hands before Harper opened the door. Alicia was lying on the bed, motionless, with bandages all over her face. A patch was over her right eye, several cuts were sewn shut, a bandage was around her head, her left shoulder was in a sling, and her right leg was heavily bandaged.

 

“Her right eye socket was broken, she had three broken ribs, one of those ribs punctured her lung, she had some severe cuts on her face-”

 

“Stop.”, Trini couldn’t take anymore. She just wanted to sit by Alicia’s side until she woke up. This was her best friend who had just been tortured and she couldn’t listen as Harper listed off all of the things that were broken. Trini made her way over the Alicia’s bedside and grabbed her hand. Kimberly sat down in the chair and pulled the smaller girl into her lap. Harper leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the two. She imagined herself doing that with Alicia, which was something that she had always wanted. Alicia was her one and only love. People had asked out Harper, she was a very attractive person, but she turned them down feeling as if she would be betraying Alicia if she accepted, even though Alicia dated other people. It seemed like she would never get over the blonde with sparkling green eyes and terrible sense of humor. The blonde who was always so full of life and had a nickname for everyone. The blonde that was friends with anyone and everyone, no matter how rich or poor. She didn’t care who you were, she wanted to get to know you. Harper could tell that Trini was the quiet type and knew that Alicia probably forced the small girl out of her shell. That was what Alicia did. Smiling, Harper went over to the recliner and sat back. These past few hours had been exhausting, so she closed her eyes, letting the feeling of relief take her away. 

Trini and Kimberly watched the brunette with wondering eyes. Who exactly was she to Alicia? They had heard her say that she was a “friend”, but Kimberly had a hard time believing this. There had been rumors that went around school of people claiming that they were dating Alicia, but when asked, she denied it. Whenever a girl would flirt with her, Alicia would hesitate, as if she was thinking of someone. As far as Kimberly knew, Alicia had never dated anyone at school, there were only people who claimed that she had dated them. Trini’s sniffles broke her out of her thoughts and she looked down to see Trini silently crying. 

 

“Trini, Alicia is fine.”, Kimberly soothed her, rubbing her hand on the girl’s lower back. 

 

“She doesn’t look fucking fine.”, Trini felt her rage boiling up inside of her. “Why would someone do this to her? She has never done anything to anybody!”

 

Kimberly clutched the girl closer to her chest, “T, calm down. The cops will find who it is.” She kissed the top of her head, “I promise.”

 

“When I find who did this, I’m going to kill them.”, Trini felt her fangs start to descend and her control slipping away. Pushing herself away from Kimberly, she clenched her fists and went to stand up before her girlfriend pulled her back down. Holding Trini’s head to her chest, she tried to keep the girl from going on a rampage and felt her squirming in her hold. 

 

“Trini, come back. She’s fine. She’s alive and you need to come back to me. Please, Trini.”, Kimberly felt herself tearing up and willed the tears away. She needed to stay strong for Trini. The girl stopped squirming and relaxed. The two slowly felt their eyes closing and let sleep take them, both of them hoping that this would just end up being a dream.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Alicia opened her eyes to see a bright white ceiling and tried to lift her hand to cover her eyes. Pain shot through her shoulder as she moved it and the girl relaxed back into the bed. Looking around with panicked eyes, Alicia saw Harper in the recliner on the right side of the room and Trini and Kimberly together in the chair next to her bed on the left. The constant annoying beep of the machines next to her made her groan. She tried to speak, but a cough wracked through her body and she tried turning to the side as blood came out of her mouth. The door slammed open and nurses rushed in to help her. They soothed her and she felt something cold course through her arm. When she looked up, she saw a nurse injected something into her IV and suddenly she felt like taking another nap. Someone calling her name was the last thing that Alicia heard before she was once again falling into the darkness.

Hours later, Alicia awoke once again and was less shocked than before. Her friends were still in the same position as they were the first time that she woke up. She smiled as she saw the position that Kimberly and Trini were in.  _ So you finally got the girl huh, sunshine?  _ Alicia thought and she smiled. Something shifting broke her out of her gaze and she turned to see Harper blinking her eyes open. The brunette rushed out of the recliner when she saw that Alicia was awake.

 

“Hey, stud. How are you feeling?”, Harper placed a hand on her cheek and Alicia relished in the warmth. She tried to speak, but her throat hurt. 

 

Coughing a little, Alicia spoke hoarsely, “W-w-w-water.” Harper nodded and grabbed the cup on the bedside table. Bringing the cup to her lips, Alicia drank the water until it was empty. Harper pulled the cup back and set it down. “W-w-w-when d-d-d-did T-T-T...ugh.”, Alicia hated this stupid stutter. She couldn’t talk and talking was something that Alicia loved to do. 

 

Harper brushed hair out of the girl’s face and smiled sadly, “You’re probably going to stutter for a while. With some therapy, you should be back to talking up a storm and flirting with every girl. Trini and Kimberly got here about,”, Harper glanced down at her watch, “4 hours ago. Trini was really worried about you. She didn’t want me to tell her all of your injuries. Speaking of, does anything hurt?” 

 

“N-n-no.”, Alicia got out quickly and smiled when she only stuttered a little. The girl in front of her returned the smile and kept her hand on her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Movement to her left made Alicia look over to see Trini waking from her slumber. When her eyes open, she realizes that Alicia is awake and shoots out of Kimberly’s lap, waking the other brunette up in the process. 

 

“Alicia!”, Trini leaps onto the bed and engulfs Alicia in an awkward hug. Alicia chuckles at the tiny girl, trying her best to return the embrace, but hisses in pain when she feels one of her cuts stretch. Trini pulls back and stares at her with worried eyes, “Don’t move too much. I don’t want you hurting yourself anymore.”

 

“G-g-glad you c-c-care s-s-s-so m-much, s-sunshine.”, Alicia gives her a lopsided smile and Trini frowns.

 

“She has a stutter.”, Harper broke in. Trini looked at her with wide eyes and Harper shook her head, “She was hit so many times in the head that it affected her speech. As I was telling her before, with some therapy she should be back to normal.” Alicia tried to sit up, but screamed out when her right leg sent a shockwave of pain through her whole body. Harper cupped her face and tried soothing her cries of pain, but to no avail. The girl laid down next to Alicia and brought her face to her chest. “Licia, it’s ok. You’re ok. Shhhh.”, Harper stroked her hair and Alicia’s cries of pain continued. The pain of her leg was unbearable and every time that she thought it felt better, the pain would return and she would scream out louder than the first time. Harper tried keeping her tears at bay listening to the girl’s cries, she just kept stroking her head, fingers running through her blonde locks.  

 

“H-h-hurts.”, she whimpered and Trini nodded before running into the hallway to get the nurse. Kimberly had fallen back asleep, tired from having her blood drained the previous night, but when Alicia cried out she had jumped up, ready to fight. When she saw the scene before her she pressed the call button, but turned around to see Trini already with a nurse by her side. The nurse injected something into Alicia’s IV and they watched as her cries got quieter. Eventually her body went limp, her eyes closed and Trini couldn’t look at her anymore. Jumping into Kimberly’s arms, she buried her head in the crook of the taller girl’s neck, holding back her tears. Harper just held Alicia to her chest while the other two girls tried not to cry. 

 

“I gave her a sedative, so she should be out for a few hours. When she wakes up, do not let her move. That leg is very fragile and if moved around too much then it could get worse. It’s unlikely that the leg will ever be fully functional again.”, The nurse told them before taking her leave. 

 

“How are we going to tell her?”, Harper broke the silence and the two girls looked at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she gazed down at the blonde in her arms, “Softball is the only thing that Alicia has and now, it’s gone.”

 

“We have to tell her somehow.”, Kimberly spoke up for the first time. “If we keep this from her then it won’t help her. She will just get mad at us and she needs as much support as she can get.” 

 

“Do you guys want any food?”, Trini mumbled into Kimberly’s neck. She removed her head and smiled at her girlfriend before turning to look at Harper. The other girl was so wrapped up in Alicia that she didn’t notice Trini’s question. “Guess it’s just us.”, Trini pulled on Kimberly’s sleeve and the two exited the room. Harper kissed Alicia’s head and cried quietly. She would give anything for Alicia to just be ok again. For her to just be Alicia.

 

“Don’t worry, Licia, I’ll protect you. I promise.”, Harper whispered as she kissed the top of the sleeping blonde’s head again. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini and Kimberly sat quietly in the cafeteria, trying to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. Having Alicia back was great, but Trini wasn’t expecting her to be in such bad condition. She should have guessed since the news report said that she was being tortured. Poking at her food, Trini looked up to see Kimberly staring at her with worried eyes.

 

“Alright,”, Trini threw her fork down on the plate, “What is it?”

 

“Are you hungry?”, Kimberly asked. 

 

“Why do you think we’re here?”, Trini motioned around them and Kimberly chuckled.

 

“What I meant was: how are your fangs?”, Kimberly watched as Trini choked on air.

 

“Uh, I haven’t eaten since….hey shouldn’t we talk about that? I mean I fed from you without your permission and-”

 

Kimberly held up a hand to stop her girlfriend, “Trini, I will happily let you feed from me until Alicia is fit enough to get you blood from the blood bank.” 

 

“Kim, I can’t-”, once again Trini was interrupted.

 

“No ‘buts’, you’re going to feed from me and that’s final, Trin. Now, to the closest closet.”, Kimberly grabbed her hand and the two made their way down the hall. They stopped at a door labeled  **Janitor’s Closet** and Kimberly pulled them into it. Locking the door, she turned around to see Trini’s fangs already out, “I thought so. Eat up, babe.” Kimberly waved a hand a her neck and Trini dove forward. Sinking her teeth into Kimberly’s neck, Trini tasted the sweet blood and bit harder. “Easy, Trin.”, Kimberly pushed on her shoulder a little to get her to release a little on her neck. The girl did so and fed for a few minutes before Kimberly started feeling light headed. Pushing on her shoulder, she felt Trini’s fangs exit her neck. 

 

“You good?”, Trini asked as she stared at her girlfriend with concern. 

 

Kimberly nodded her head, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m guessing that you have better control than you originally did.”

 

“Yep. Alicia helped with that.”, Trini put her gaze on the ground. 

 

“Speaking of which, we should probably get back and let Harper have a break.”, Kimberly pulled the girl flush against her, kissing her softly before yanking them both out the door. When they returned to the room, Harper was snuggled next to Alicia, head on her chest. Her eyes were open, but unfocused as the girls walked in. “Hey.”, Kimberly sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Harper.

 

“Hey.”, the girl still didn’t look at them. There was something that she knew that the others didn’t and Kimberly could tell. 

 

“Do you want a break? Or at least something to eat?”, Kimberly tried, but the girl shook her head.

 

“I’m fine. I just want Licia to be ok.”, Harper snuggled her head into the sleeping girl’s neck and breathed in her scent. Trini had remained at the doorway, gazing at her girlfriend’s compassion. How did she manage to get her? Kimberly turned her head to look at the ground and Harper noticed something on the side of her neck. She sat up and touched the side of Kimberly’s neck.

 

“What are you doing?”, Kimberly flinched away from the touch and Trini was ready to step forward.

 

Harper brought her hand back, “You let her feed from you.” Kimberly nervously glanced at Trini who frowned at what the other girl had said.

 

“W-what are you talking about?”, Kimberly slowly stood up, backing away from Harper who was standing up.

 

“Nothing, sorry. I’m just tired.”, Harper lied and she laid back down next to Alicia. Nodding her head, Kimberly walked back over to Trini and gave her a chaste kiss before leaning into her ear.

 

“I’m going to go get some food for Harper. I’ll be right back.”, Kimberly kissed her cheek before walking out of the room. Trini went over to Alicia’s side and grabbed her hand. This was going to be a long night. 

A few hours later, Kimberly awoke to the sound of yelling outside of the hospital room and she turned to see Mr. Fide fighting with the police officer outside the door. He was red in the face as the officer kept him from walking inside the room. Kimberly snuggled closer to Trini, trying to block out the yelling when she heard Alicia whimpering. Harper was fast asleep in the recliner, she had moved once she got uncomfortable, and had her headphones on. Alicia’s eyes shot open and she sat up wildly in a panic. Jumping out of Trini’s lap, Kimberly went over to the girl, putting her hands on her shoulders.

 

“Hey, hey. Alicia, it’s Kimberly. You’re fine. You’re safe at the hospital.”, Kimberly comforted her, but the girl looked to past her through the window to see none other than her father standing outside the door. She gripped Kimberly’s hand in fear as she watched her father continue yelling and she was glad that the officer was holding him back.

 

“D-d-don’t l-let h-h-h-him in h-h-here.”, Alicia whispered to the brunette and Kimberly nodded in response. They watched the hospital security came and tried escorting him out before they took him out by force. As he walked away, Alicia felt herself relax and heard her heart monitor slow down. 

 

“Why don’t you want your dad in here?”, Kimberly asked curiously. 

 

“I-I-I-I….”, Alicia couldn’t talk. Her body was still in panic mode and it was making her stutter worse. Kimberly pushed her back into the bed and smiled at her with compassion in her eyes. 

 

“It’s ok, take your time.”, Kimberly offered and sat down on the bed. Alicia took a deep breath, seemingly sorting out what she wanted to say.

 

“I-I-I’m s-scared of h-h-h-h-him.”, Alicia got out and took a shaky breath through her nose before looking away from Kimberly, ashamed of admitting her feelings. 

 

Kimberly understood and grabbed her hand, causing the blonde to look at her, “I understand that it’s hard for you to admit your feelings. You don’t know how long it took me to get Trini to say that she liked me.” Alicia chuckled a bit while Kimberly continued, “But it’s ok to be scared. Everyone gets scared. Can you tell me why you’re scared of him?”

 

“A-a-a-abusive.”, Alicia blurted and Kimberly felt her eyes go wide. Principal Fide was abusive? 

 

“Is he the reason that you got kidnapped?”

 

Alicia looked away again before nodding. She went to reposition herself in the bed and a wave of pain went through her. Wincing, Alicia tried to cover it up, but Kimberly saw right through her. 

 

“What do you need?”, Kimberly asked while squeezing her hand.

 

“H-H-Harper.”, Alicia gasped when another wave of pain hit her. Kimberly nodded and walked over to the other brunette. Pushing her shoulder, she watched the girl wake up and slid her headphones off her head while rubbing her eyes. 

 

“Hey, so Alicia is awake and asking for you.”, Kimberly informed her. The girl immediately hopped out of the chair and ran over to the blonde, who was still gasping in pain. She laid down next to her and did the same thing that she did before, Alicia eventually calmed down. Trini took this moment to wake up and yawned adorably. Kimberly walked over to her girlfriend and kissing her sweetly.

 

“Good morning, babe.”, Kimberly greeted as she rested her forehead on Trini’s.

 

The smaller girl looked dazed, but managed to get out a response, “I hope I get to wake up like that every morning.”

 

“K-k-keep it in y-your p-p-p-pants, s-s-sunshine.”, Alicia looked at the to with a smug look and Trini rolled her eyes.

 

“Sup, airhead. How are you feeling today?”, Trini peaked over Kimberly’s shoulder to see Harper and Alicia cuddled together on the bed.

 

“F-f-f-f-fucking g-great.”, Alicia rolled her eyes and winced at the movement. She had forgotten that her eye socket was broken and the memory of how that happened filled her mind. The handle of the knife repeatedly hitting her in the eye until white hot pain flashed through her and a sickening crack sounded through the room. Rita’s cackling and her own screams of pain mixed together. Snapping out of the memory, she gave Trini a reassuring smile while trying to mask her own pain. Emotional and physical. 

 

“I know that you’re in pain, airhead, don’t try and cover it up.”, Trini raised an eyebrow and watched the blonde huff. 

 

“I-I’m f-f-fine, s-sunshine.”, Alicia smiled at her. Trini chuckled and made her was over to the bed, hand tangled with Kimberly’s. 

 

“I see right through you. You’re in pain and you’re upset.”, Trini stared right into her eyes and Alicia looked away. Kimberly knew that she was still upset over her father being outside the door, so she jumped in.

 

“Trin, just leave her be for now.”, Kimberly kissed the top of the smaller girl’s head. Trini relaxed into Kimberly and nodded before going back to her seat, pulling Kimberly onto her lap. Alicia tried to mouth ‘thank you’ to Kimberly, but couldn’t. Kimberly understood and nodded her head, smiling back at the girl. What they didn’t know was that there was someone outside the door, laying in wait. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Rita walked around the empty chair, glaring at it as if it was mocking her. Alicia was the only person who had enough information on that vampire for them to be able to kill her. They still didn’t know the full extent of her abilities and it would be dangerous to just go all in without knowing anything. Mr. Fide walked through the door with a sour look on his face. She assumed that he went to see his daughter, but things didn’t go as planned. 

 

“They wouldn’t let me see her.”, Fide complained as he sat down in a huff on the floor. “I don’t understand why we let Harper escape with her. We can easily just go and recapture both of them. Why aren’t we?”

 

Rita ran her fingers along the blood stained restraints, “Because, we need Alicia to be scared. The amount of pain that I put upon her will caused her to never be the same again. She knows that she was tortured because of the girl and it will haunt her. Every time that she sees the girl, her brain will register pain. Eventually, Alicia will come back, ready to kill. As for Harper, the only reason that I let her into this room was because I knew that she would set Alicia free. That’s what I was planning on.”

 

“What do we do now? Just lay in wait for Alicia to come back? My daughter is stubborn and if I know her at all, then she will hide her pain until it kills her.”, Fide stood up and walked towards Rita. “Your plan will fail, Rita.” The woman stood still for a moment before whipping around, wrapping her hand around the man’s throat.

 

“Don’t tell me that my plan will fail! Who is the one in charge here?!”, she bared her teeth at him and watched as terror filled his face.

 

“Y-you.”, he gasped out and Rita dropped her hand. The man fell to the ground gasping for air and looked up at Rita, who was towering over him.

 

She turned around and sat down in the chair, smiling when she smelled the blood, “I have Goldar posted outside of her hospital room, posing as an officer.”

 

“I knew I recognized him.”, Fide growled.

 

“He will monitor Alicia’s visitors and make sure that she endures as much pain as possible.”, Rita smiled at hearing Alicia’s screams of pain in her head. “The girl will truly never be the same. Goldar will hurt her until she comes back and once she does, then we will be able to kill that vampire.”

 

Fide got to his feet, “What’s so special about this vampire? Why is she different from the others?”

 

Rita’s smile fell and she got out of the chair, walking to the door. Before she opened it, she turned to Fide, “You’ll find out soon. Count on it.” She walked out leaving Fide confused and angry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So, I hope you like this chapter, once again it had a lot of Alicia in it. Next chapter should be all Trimberly with specs of Alicia/Harper. I realized while I was in the car that I never assigned races or actresses to Alicia and Harper. I am leaving that up to you guys. I never really assigned races to them because I wanted to give you guys the freedom of imagining them however you want. You can also pick out the actresses if you would like, I'm always up for seeing how you guys see them. Also, check out Trinisexual's tumblr because they did this ADORABLE picture of Trini as a vampire and it was just so cute that I was squealing. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and the next one should be up soon. Love you guys and thanks for reading! :)


	9. We're (not) Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense moment at the hospital. Trini tells Kimberly the truth and someone new comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

A few days had passed and Alicia wasn’t getting better. Trini and Kimberly would leave at about 10 at night and the next morning, the blonde would be screaming in pain when they returned. Doctors were puzzled and tried injecting her with various drugs, but none of them seemed to help. In fact, some of them seemed to just make Alicia angry and she would begin going on a rampage, trying to get everyone away from her. Harper, Trini, and Kimberly were the only three people that were able to calm her down. Trini didn’t even know how Kimberly was able to calm her down, but the first day that it happened, Kimberly was the first person in the room. When she saw Kimberly, Alicia’s breathing evened out. The tiny girl watched in awe as Kimberly gripped the blonde’s hand and looked at her in the eyes, communicating something silently. Alicia fell asleep after a few minutes and Kimberly smiled, walking back over to Trini, who just kissed her. 

 

When they pulled away, Kimberly gave Trini a dopey smile, “What was that for?”

 

“Thank you.”, Trini rested her forehead on the taller girl’s. They smiled at each other and eventually sat down next to Alicia’s bed. It was now about the fourth day and Alicia wasn’t healing. Harper said that she would leave for the night and go back to her parent’s house to get some sleep. Nobody knew the real reason that Alicia wasn’t getting better and she refused to talk with her stutter. The scene that they walked in on this morning was even more horrendous than the other days. Alicia was flailing her arm around and screaming at the nurses that were holding her down. The officer was standing outside the door, watching the scene with a look on his face that made Trini uneasy. Kimberly ran into the room, trying to do what she did the first day, but it only made her stop flailing around. Trini noticed that her eyes were closed, so she went over to the screaming girl, cupping her face. “Alicia! Wake up!”, Trini yelled over her screams and green eyes snapped open. She sat up in a panic when Kimberly gripped her shoulder, trying to force her back onto the bed. Green eyes scanned around the room as if they were looking for someone or something dangerous. Her eyes stopped on the officer at the door and lingered on him for a while before she sat back, breathing heavily. Harper ran into the room, fresh clothes on and hair wet, and once she saw Alicia, she went to her side. The nurses filed out of the room, leaving the four girls alone, the officer still outside of the door. 

 

“Alright, Licia.”, Harper began and Alicia glanced over at her before looking away. “You are going to tell us what’s wrong and I don’t care how long it takes you. That stutter may hold you back, but it doesn’t stop you. Now, tell us.” Alicia turned her head away from the three girls and Harper huffed in anger. 

 

“Airhead, you can either tell us now or we will force it out of you. Through a therapist.”, Trini crossed her arms over her chest showing that she meant business. Alicia still didn’t look at them.

 

Kimberly decided to try and went to the other side of the bed. Crouching down to Alicia’s eye level, Kimberly gave her a soft smile, “You need to tell them. It will help you get over it and we can protect you, Alicia. I promise, we won’t let him do anything to you.”

 

Alicia looked at the floor then back at Kimberly, turning her head to face the others. “I-i-it’s m-my d-d-dad.”

 

Trini sat down on the edge of her bed, looking her friends right in the eyes, “What about your dad?”

 

Kimberly gripped her hand in support, “Go on.”

 

“H-h-h-h….”, Alicia puffed out a breath of frustration. “H-he’s a-a-abusive.” Harper’s eyes widened and tears fell down her cheeks. Trini jumped off of the bed and made a beeline for the door. Kimberly ran after her, wrapping her arms around the tiny girl, restraining her from running anywhere. 

 

“Trini, you can’t do anything yet. Just breathe please, baby.”, Kimberly whispered into the girl’s ear, but she kept fighting the arms around her.

 

“I am going to kill him. I will rip his throat out and watch him choke on his own blood.”, Trini raged on. Tears threatened to spill from Kimberly’s eyes, but she needed to stay strong. Not just for Trini, but also for Alicia. 

 

“S-s-s-sunshine.”, Alicia called out and Kimberly felt Trini freeze. The girl turned back to look at Alicia. “C-c-calm d-down.” Trini whimpered and buried her head into Kimberly’s chest, the sadness taking over her. 

 

“Harper, did you know about this?”, Kimberly asked. Harper just shook her head and looked at Alicia, who tried to give her a convincing smile. 

 

“I knew he was a drunk, but I didn’t know that he was an abuser too.”, Harper grabbed the blonde’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Can you guys give us a minute?”, she asked Kimberly specifically as Trini seemed to be out of it. 

 

“Of course.”, Kimberly led Trini out of the room and they walked to the waiting room. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Kimberly pulled Trini into her lap and heard a small sob escape the girl. Clutching Trini closer to her chest, Kimberly tried soothing her, but the girl just kept crying. Alicia had a harder life than they originally thought. They knew that things probably couldn’t have been great for Alicia considering that her mother was dead and she was the fucking principal’s daughter. Now there were three more things to add to that list: abused, kidnapped, and tortured. What they didn’t know was that the torture for Alicia hadn’t ended. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Harper sat on Alicia’s bed, waiting for the girl to explain further, but the blonde just looked away from her gaze. Their families had been friends for years, how could Harper have never noticed that Alicia was getting beaten? Thinking back to all of the play dates that they had after Alicia’s mother died, she realized that Alicia had only ever worn long sleeve t-shirts. Light bruises had littered her skin when Alicia had taken off her shirt when they went swimming when they were in the eighth grade. How could she have just brushed it off as Alicia being reckless? How stupid could she have possibly been? Alicia noticed that Harper was inside her own head and put a hand on her cheek.

 

“N-not your f-f-fault.”, Alicia tried to reassure the girl. 

 

Harper shook her head and let the tears fall, “I just can’t believe how stupid I was to never notice it. God, Licia, I could have saved you from that.” Alicia didn’t talk, only pulled the sobbing girl into her chest and tried to soothe her cries. Running her fingers through her hair, Alicia kissed the top of the girl’s head. Harper sat up and stared at Alicia, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I-I d-d-don’t k-know, s-sweetcheeks. I-I think t-t-t-that I w-was s-s-scared.”, Alicia shrugged her shoulder as best she could. “I s-still a-a-am.”

 

The brunette just snuggled into her more, making sure to avoid all of her injuries. Alicia was still very fragile. “You’re stutter is getting better. At least something is improving.”, Harper played with a piece of Alicia’s blonde hair as she chuckled. “Do you know why you aren’t getting better? Like why your injuries aren’t?”

 

“No.”, Alicia smiled when she didn’t stutter and Harper sat up in surprise.

 

“You didn’t stutter. Oh my god you didn’t stutter, Licia!”, Harper wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck in joy. When she pulled back, she realized how close their faces were and glanced down at her lips. Alicia did the same and Harper leaned in before the door slammed open, revealing Alicia’s father. Fide stepped forward and Harper leaped off of the bed, in a defensive stance. As he got closer, Harper called out, “Trini! Kimberly!” The man just smiled with an evil look in his eyes before he picked Harper up by the shirt, tossing her across the room. She yelled out in pain when her back slammed into the wall and she landed on the ground with a thud. The man got closer to Alicia and the blonde tried to move away from him, but her injuries protested, the girl screaming out in pain when she moved her leg. 

 

Fide laughed, “Don’t worry. I’m going to save you, Alicia. It’s what I’ve always done.” He reached up and injected something into her IV and Harper watched helplessly as the liquid went into Alicia’s arm. The girl screamed and writhed on the bed as the liquid burned through her veins. “I couldn’t let Goldar have all the fun.”, Fide stroked his daughter’s cheek as she screamed in pain. Pulling a dagger out of his back pocket, he brought it down on the girl’s right leg and Harper finally pulled herself up. Just as she was about to strike, a flash of yellow crossed her vision and the clanging of the dagger on the floor sounded through the room. Trini pressed Fide up against the wall, baring her fangs at him while he stared at her, nothing but fear written on his face. 

 

“You.”, Trini growled and she tightened her grip on his throat. Alicia was whimpering on the bed, the liquid still burning her insides. Harper just watched in shock as Trini was choking the life out of him, but she didn’t care. He had hurt the girl that she loved for years and now he was finally getting what he deserved. Kimberly ran up behind Trini, trying to pry the girl off of him before the security came. Detaching Trini from the man, Kimberly wrapped her girlfriend in her arms and security flooded the room. Fide was escorted out of the room and Harper finally was able to make her way over to Alicia. Cupping her face, Harper cooed the girl’s cries of pain and stroked her head. Goldar was somewhere in this building and he was the reason that Alicia wasn’t getting better. They may have escaped that hell, but the torture had continued. God, how stupid could she be?! The officer ran back to the room and Harper froze when she saw his face. Goldar. His eyes widened when he realized that she recognized him and he bolted out of the room. Quickly, Harper jumped off the bed, running after him as fast as she could, but by the time she reached the elevator he was gone. Making her way back to the room, she avoided the gazes of Kimberly and Trini, settling herself next to Alicia on the bed. 

 

“What just happened?”, Kimberly asked. So much had happened in the past five minutes that it felt like her head was spinning. 

 

Harper put a finger to her lips, “We can talk about it later.” Trini and Kimberly just looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. They sat down in the chair, snuggling up like they always did and watched Harper with Alicia. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

As it turns out, they never did talk about what happened. Alicia got released from the hospital a couple weeks later as, without Goldar there to keep her from getting better, she had healed enough to where she could walk. Well, she could walk using crutches, but other than that she was pretty much good to go. Harper’s family had taken in Alicia even though Trini had wanted Alicia to say with her. She never wanted her friend to leave her sight again if she had anything to say about it, but she knew that she was safe with Harper. Trini had watched the news every night to see if they had found the people that did this to Alicia, but nothing came. Kimberly and Trini had been cuddling on the couch when Billy texted them saying that Zack was coming over. A knock on the door was what they heard about ten minutes later and Trini opened it to reveal Zack Taylor. He stomped past her and into the hallway.

 

“How in the world could you not tell me that you were dating Kimberly?!”, Zack looked at her with his arms crossed. 

 

Trini brushed past him and over to the living room, where Kimberly was still sitting on the couch, “I had other things on my mind, Zack, like oh, my best friend going missing and being tortured by some mystery person.” She sat down next to Kimberly, who wrapped her arms around her.

 

“I thought that I was your best friend?! Betrayal!”, Zack pointed his finger at Trini while Kimberly just laughed.

 

“No because if you went missing then I would give an interview on the news.”, Trini turned her head away from him, not noticing the shit eating grin that he had on his face. She still knew it was there.

 

“What would you say? ‘Oh please return my brilliantly handsome best friend. I am lost without him.’”, Zack fell onto the couch dramatically, landing in Trini’s lap. He looked up at her with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Not even close. I would tell the person to keep you.”, Trini pushed the boy off of her lap and laughed when he made a squeaking sound as he landed on the floor. 

 

“You would be lost without me, T.”, Zack pulled himself off the floor and plopped down next to Trini.

 

“Maybe.”, Trini admitted before turning back to look at Kimberly, who was smiling uncontrollably at the two friends interaction. “I think that I would be more lost without Kimmy.”, Trini grabbed a handful of Kimberly’s shirt and pulled her down for a chaste kiss. 

 

“I can’t believe that I thought you were whipped for Alicia.”, Zack grumbled and Kimberly started laughing. “What’s so funny, Kimmy?”

 

Kimberly wiped her eyes, “I thought the same thing.”

 

“What is it with people thinking that me and Alicia were dating?”, Trini was not impressed as Kimberly and Zack just looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

 

“You two were always hanging out and I know that I saw you two coming out of the janitor’s closet once, so don’t lie, Trini.”, Zack looked at her and Kimberly snapped her head in Trini’s direction. 

 

“What happened in the closet, Trini?”, Kimberly asked with confusion written on her face.

 

Zack took a deep breath before standing up, “Ok, I guess that’s my cue to leave. Bye, Trini. We will talk later.” Zack closed the door leaving Trini in a very awkward conversation. 

 

“What happened with Alicia in the closet, Trini, and why did you never tell me about this?!”, Kimberly stood up so that she was towering over the smaller girl. 

 

“Nothing happened. Well, something happened,”, Trini watched as Kimberly’s fists clenched and she quickly went to fix her mistake. “But it isn’t what you think. She just kissed me. After she did, I pushed her away and said that I was in love with you.”

 

“Why did you go into the closet in the first place?”, Kimberly felt like she was interrogating her girlfriend. 

 

Fuck. Ok, so Trini was basically backed into a corner. Maybe it was for a reason and that reason was that she needed to tell Kimberly the truth. Standing up, Trini looked her girlfriend in the eyes, “Remember how I said that Alicia got me blood from the blood bank?” Kimberly nodded and Trini continued, “That wasn’t necessarily true. I was feeding from Alicia.” Fury spiked in Kimberly’s eyes and she turned away. Trini grabbed her arm before she could leave, “Kimberly, you have to understand-”

 

“I do understand. What I don’t understand is why you lied to me! God, I was ok when you told me that you were a vampire. I was ok when you said that Alicia was getting you blood from the blood bank. What I am not ok with is finding out that Alicia WAS your blood bank!”, Kimberly threw her arms up in frustration.

 

Tears blurred Trini’s vision, “I’m sorry, Kim, but I couldn’t tell you.”

 

“Why couldn’t you tell me? I would have totally been ok with it, I mean really, Trini!”

 

“I wasn’t thinking. I hadn’t exactly planned on you finding out that I was a vampire.”, Trini tried, but Kimberly was having none of it. She made her way to the door and turned back when she heard the most heartbreaking sound come from Trini. “P-please, Kim. Don’t leave me.”, Trini cried.

 

Kimberly turned away and tried to keep her tears at bay, “I’m not leaving you, Trini. I just need time.” The taller girl walked out the door and Trini fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Once again, Trini was all alone and she laid down on the floor, crying herself to sleep.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

A fist slammed on the table and Fide, startled, jumped in his chair. Rita was raging. Goldar had fled like a coward and Fide was arrested, Rita bailing him out of jail. Making her way over to the man, Rita pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in the arm. The man howled with pain, Rita grinning as she pulled the dagger out of his arm, watching with glee as blood poured out of it. 

 

“You are the reason that my plan failed. If you ever get involved in my plans again, then I will end you. Understand?”, Rita sneered in his face. 

 

The man cowered away from her, shrinking in on himself, “I understand completely, empress.” Rita nodded and moved away from him. “What is the plan now?”

 

“Get the girl and end her.”, Rita smirked as she thought about ending the girl. It would be a delight. 

 

“Rita!” Goldar’s panicked voice filled the room. “You might want to hear this.” Placing his phone on the table, he pressed play.

 

_ “Rita, I knew that you were back in town. Must be how much you reek that gave it away. My friends just told me that you are looking for the girl and I’m calling to tell you that I will get to her first. Count on it.”  _ The message ended and the three people looked at each other with wide eyes.

 

Fide finally broke the silence, “Was that who I think it was?”

 

Rita nodded, “Zordon.”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Trini was passing the party someone caught her eye. A blonde in a white flannel walked by. Her eyes were green and she was wearing ripped jeans with converse. Apparently, the blonde saw Trini too and winked in her direction. Trini tripped over her feet and braced herself for the impact of falling on the ground when it never came. Feeling strong arms around her waist, she looked up to see the blonde holding her.  _

 

_ The girl helps her up and just stares at her. “Are you ok?”, the blonde asked. _

 

_ “Yeah.”, Trini replied. The blonde stared at her and smiled when Trini blushed. Her green eyes were something that Trini could get lost in for days.  _

 

_ “You here for the party?”, the girl asked as she took a sip out of her cup.  _

 

_ “No, I’m just walking around town. I just got here today with my family.”, Trini put her gaze on the ground. “Parties aren’t really my scene. Speaking of, I think I should probably get outta here.”  _

 

_ “I’ll go with you. This party is getting pretty boring anyways and I can always give you a tour of the town.”, the girl offered. Trini nodded her head and the girl continued, “The best part of the town is the gold mine. There are mountains near it that I can hike all the time. You wanna go up there?”  _

 

_ “Sounds cool.”, Trini smiled at the blonde. They began walking towards the mountain and when they got there Trini realized that she could see the entire town from up there.  _

 

_ “Beautiful isn’t it?”, she looked over at Trini who was too busy watching the town to notice. “Sometimes I like to come up here and clear my head. It’s the one nice place in this crap town.” _

 

_ Trini turned her head to look at the girl. They stared at each other for a while before Trini spoke, “I think that I should get home.” _

 

_ “I’ll walk you there.”, the blonde said back. Trini walked in front with the blonde behind her. As they were reaching the edges of the forest, Trini was thrown into a tree. Groaning, Trini looked up, but saw nothing.  _

 

_ “Hello?”, Trini spoke into the darkness. Nothing responded. To her right a twig snapped and Trini pushed herself back into the tree. She could just make out a figure running around until it stopped. It got closer and closer until Trini could just barely make it out. Feeling a sharp pain in her neck, Trini gasped and the dark consumed her sight.  _

 

Trini gasped and she sat up in a panic. She realized that she was still on the floor of her house when she woke up. Her body was covered in a sheer layer of sweat and her breathing was still errotic. Calming herself down, Trini thought about the dream. That was the night that she was turned into a vampire. As she thought harder, images flashed through her mind and suddenly, she came to a conclusion. Running out the door, Trini knew what was waiting for her, but she didn’t care. She had remembered and all hell was going to be unleashed upon Angel Grove.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope that you liked this chapter. It was really fun for me to write even though I hated writing Kimberly being upset at Trini. I honestly just couldn't wait until Trini just told Kimberly the truth. Now that Kimberly knows, what do you think that she will do? Honestly, I don't even know. Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys!


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini finds out the truth about the night that she was turned. We see what Zordon wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Trini stomped up the stairs of Harper’s front porch and rang the doorbell, almost breaking it in the process. Harper opened the door, hair a mess and shirt on inside out, and she smiled when she saw Trini. The girl let her in, closing the door behind them and leading her to the kitchen where some pancakes were. When Trini had woken up, she bolted out of the house, nearly causing several car accidents. Harper’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and Trini rolled her eyes a little.

 

“Harper, where’s Alicia?”, Trini cut off the girl who had been rambling about random things.

 

Harper froze, face flushed, “Oh, right. She’s upstairs.” Trini nodded a ‘thank you’ to Harper and made her way upstairs. When she got to the top, she realized that she didn’t know which room and when she turned around to ask, Harper yelled up, “Second door on your right!” Nodding, Trini went to the room and opened the door. Alicia was sitting on her bed, jeans on and a bra, grabbing her discarded shirt from the floor. 

 

“Woah.”, Trini turned around quickly to avoid see too much of her friend. She heard Alicia chuckle and rolled her eyes. “Sorry, I just really don’t want to see my friend naked.”

 

“Oh c-come on, s-sunshine.”, Alicia was full on laughing now. “A-alright, I’m d-decent.”

 

Trini turned around and crossed her arms, “Your stutter is getting better.”

 

“Yeah, I-I only have t-to walk with o-one c-crutch now.”, Alicia smiled proudly, puffing out her chest. 

 

“I saw Harper downstairs.”, Trini watched as Alicia’s cheeks flushed red and she smiled. “She looked like she had some….fun.”

 

“What a-are you i-implying, sunshine?”, Alicia raised an eyebrow at Trini.

 

“I didn’t think that the doctor had cleared you for those activities.”,Trini sat down on the bed, but then remembered what had just happened on it and stood back up. 

 

“N-nothing happened.”, Alicia insisted, but Trini knew better.

 

“So, I suppose, Harper’s shirt was just inside out all on its own, right?”, Trini knew that she had backed Alicia into a corner and she wasn’t letting her out until she admitted it.

 

“F-fine. You w-win, sunshine. Well p-played.”, Alicia gave up and Trini pumped her fist in the air, doing a little victory dance. “I’m g-guessing that you l-learned that f-from Kimberly.” At the mention of Kimberly, Trini’s smile fell and she remembered the real reason that she was there. 

 

“This isn’t the reason that I came here.”, Trini’s face turned serious.

 

Alicia turned to Trini, confused, “Oh? S-so you didn’t c-come h-here just to embarrass m-me.”

 

“No. I remembered the night that I was turned.”, Trini sat down in the chair at the desk. Alicia wobbled her way over to the bed, sitting down on it with a pained hiss before turning to Trini.

 

“What d-did you r-remember?”, Alicia asked. She felt her nerves start to take over and knew that her stutter was going to get worse. 

 

“I know who it was.”

 

“W-who was i-it?”, Alicia innocently questioned.

 

“YOU!”, Trini leapt up from the chair, knocking it over in the process. She watched as Alicia’s face paled and she quickly went to calm Trini down. “No! I don’t want to hear your excuses, if you even have  _ any _ ! I want to hear this because it makes no sense.”

 

“I-I saw y-y-you while I-I was at the p-p-party. I f-felt some s-sort of u-u-undeniable pull towards y-you.”, Alicia explained before Trini cut in.

 

“Oh, how romantic.”, she rolled her eyes while Alicia continued.

 

“I h-hadn’t eaten in six days, so I-I knew that m-my v-v-venom glands would r-release. W-when we went to the m-mountain, I h-held back until w-we went to l-leave.”

 

Trini made a sarcastic comment under her breath, “Always being so chivalrous.” 

 

“T-Trini, something h-happened t-that I didn’t expect.”, Alicia looked down at her finger that were nervously fiddling with her shirt.

 

“A lot of things happened that I didn’t expect that night, so what was it?”, Trini wasn’t having any of this.

 

“My v-venom glands b-burst when I-I bit into y-your neck. All of my v-venom w-went into y-you.”, Alicia didn’t look up when she heard Trini gasp. 

 

“What?”

 

Alicia looked up at Trini, “You’re the most p-powerful vampire i-in the world, Trini. A-all of your abilities are e-enhanced. How y-you didn’t die w-with that amount of v-venom injected is a m-mystery t-to me.”

 

Slowly, Trini sat down in the chair, running a sweaty hand through her brown locks. “I don’t understand. How was I able to feed from you?”

 

“W-with other vampires, if a-another vampire b-bit into their neck t-then the venom g-glands would a-attack and i-instead of blood g-going into their fangs, the venom would. I-it would kill t-them. I-I don’t have v-venom glands anymore, s-so you could f-feed from m-m-me without dying.”, Alicia informed as Trini tried to make sense of all of this.

 

“If you’re a vampire, then how did you survive the two weeks that you were being tortured without blood?”, none of this was making sense to Trini. 

 

“The v-venom glands are the m-main reason that you n-need blood so often, s-since I don’t have mine, I o-only need blood about once every m-month.”, Alicia returned her gaze to the floor.

 

Trini stood up and took a threatening step towards Alicia, who seemed to shrink as Trini got closer. “Is the only reason that you became friends with me because you felt bad for turning me into my vampire?”

 

“No.”, Harper’s voice came into the room and she stepped up to Trini. “There’s something else.”

 

“H-Harper…”, Alicia tried, but the girl just shook her head. 

 

“You can’t keep lying to her, Licia!”, Harper snapped and Alicia just turned away, disappointed in herself. “Our families are what you would call vampire hunters. We go around to different towns and rid them of however many vampires are in that town. There has always been a prophecy that their would be one person that the vampires would have an undeniable pull towards and whoever got to them first would make them the most powerful vampire in the world. Rita, who is pretty much the leader of our clan, tracked them to this town and here we are.”

 

Trini stood in the middle of the room, mouth agape, “You’re vampire hunters?”

 

“Yes. Alicia was assigned to your case and she had to befriend you. I was the only one who knew that Alicia was a vampire, but what I didn’t know that she was the one who turned you. She was supposed to get information on you and then kill you. She didn’t because she knew that you weren’t a threat.”, Harper explained, but Trini didn’t care. Someone who she thought was her friend lied to her for months. 

 

“How did you get blood? You were able to hide it from them, so who were you feeding from?”, Trini was shaking with rage. Alicia looked quickly at Harper then returned her gaze to the ground. “Harper. Of course. I can’t believe you lied to me!”, Trini stormed to the door, but Alicia’s shaky voice made her stop.

 

“I d-did it to p-p-protect you. If I-I told y-you t-t-then my l-life would b-be over.”, Alicia tried once more, tears spilling from her eyes.

 

Trini didn’t look at her former friend, “Well, in the process of saving your own life, you effectively ruined mine.” The girl stormed out of the house, leaving Alicia a crying mess with Harper by her side. As Alicia tried to stand back up, her right leg gave out and she fell to the floor, Harper not able to get there in time. She picked up the blonde, cradling her in her arms as she cried. Running her hand through the girl’s blonde hair, she thought about how lying had just become a part of Alicia. Her father had made her lie her entire life about various things. Alicia was a lot more damaged than she let on. 

 

A sniffle broke her out of her thoughts and she looked down to see Alicia wiping her eyes. “Y-you aren’t t-the o-only one w-who knows.”

 

“What?”, Harper brought the girl’s head up to face her and green eyes looked up at her, only filled with hurt and pain. 

 

“R-Rita knows.”, Alicia admitted and Harper’s eyes widened. The blonde began crying again and Harper could only soothe her. 

 

“Fuck.”, was the only word that Harper could think to utter as they both remained on the ground. 

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Zordon was patiently waiting the return of Alpha 5, the robot that he created to search the city for vampires. A knock on the door made him look up from his desk and he looked up to see Jason Scott walking in with his boyfriend, Billy Cranston. He smiles at the two of them, sitting back in his chair as he observes them.

 

“Sir, we know who the vampire is.”, Jason reported and Zordon let the shock show on his face.

 

He leaned towards the two of them so that he could hear, “Who?”

 

“Her name is Trini Gomez. She is new to the town and we know her. Sir, she is dating Kimberly.”, Billy added on, looking confident in his answer.

 

“Do we know who turned her?”, Zordon needed to know more about this girl before he could determine that she was THE vampire.

 

“Alpha 5 couldn’t say. He could only say that she was turned after she arrived in Angel Grove.”, Billy concluded and Zordon got up, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

 

“Call Kimberly and Zack. We have to find her before Rita.”, the three men sprinted out of the hut. Trini was in real danger and if they couldn’t save her, then she would be dead by morning.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

It had been a few hours since Trini had stormed out of Harper’s house and she had been mindlessly walking around town, forgetting that she was the most wanted person in the vampire hunting world. She passed the Krispy Kreme, feeling tearing welling up in her eyes again she cast away her glance. There was so much lying in her life now. She had lied to her girlfriend, the love of her life, Kimberly Hart and the girl who had been her best friend since day one had also lied to her. What was the truth anymore? Images flashed before Trini’s eyes of the night that she was turned and she kicked a rock in anger, thinking about how Alicia had deceived her this whole time. Why had she ever thought that Alicia could have been her friend? How stupid was she? Her phone buzzing in her pocket is what grounded her, pulling it out, her heart leaped when she saw who it was from.

 

**Hart to Hart**

_ I’m ready to talk. Meet me at the alleyway across the street from Krispy Kreme. _

 

**Trini Baby**

_ On my way. _

Trini sprinted to across the street, excitement on her face as she skidded to a halt in the alley. Kim’s tall figure could be seen standing in the middle of the alley. Just as Trini started to walk towards Kimberly, she felt something get stuck into her neck and pressure as it pushes something into her. Her veins burned as the liquid seeped through her body and she screamed. She fell forward, but something caught her. Too dazed to look behind her, she looked up to where Kimberly’s figure once stood and saw something that sent terror straight to her core. Kimberly was walking towards her, but another figure stood behind her, Rita. A knife was being held to her girlfriend’s throat and fear was the only thing that Trini could see in her eyes.

 

Rita’s cackling brought her gaze to the tall, green eyed woman behind her, “It looks like I finally found her. Maybe all that I needed to do from the beginning was take this beauty from you.” She then licked Kimberly’s cheek, earning a whimper from the girl and a growl from Trini. The syringe in her neck push more of the liquid into her body and Trini would have screamed out if the person behind her hadn’t put their hand over her mouth.

 

“Stop! Please don’t hurt her!”, Kimberly pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as the person who was holding Trini kept a hand over her mouth, injecting more of the fluid into her veins. 

 

“Fide, take this beauty,”, Rita brushed some of Kimberly’s hair before turning her attention back to the man holding the syringe in Trini’s neck, “To the van. I want to have a quick chat with the little one” She pushed Kimberly into Fide’s arms and he hit her over the head, Trini feeling her fangs descending in anger. He threw Kimberly’s limp body over his shoulder and stalked away to where the van was. Rita clipped her way towards Trini, who was still being held by an unknown man, and stopped in front of her. “I told you that we were going to be best friends. I never lie.”, Rita grabbed her cheeks, smooshing them together while Trini breathed heavily. “We are going to have some fun.”, Rita brought the handle of her knife back and Trini’s vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME YET! I PROMISE THAT EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT OK! I had planned for Alicia to be the one that turned Trini since the beginning of this story. After a little while, I thought that I would make it Harper that turned her, but Alicia made more sense. I hope that I explained everything and if you have more questions please feel free to ask. Alicia is not the bad guy, she couldn't help that she was drawn to Trini, it was just her instincts and it was also part of the prophecy. Harper and Alicia have never really been on Rita's side, but their parents are both loyal. I haven't decided on what I want to do next chapter. It's either between a flashback of Alicia's past (growing up being abused and being a vampire hunter) or having the chapter be a mix of the story and flashbacks of Alicia's past. Keep in mind, that Alicia has experienced traumatic things in her life (nothing like rape or anything like that because I feel like her dad is a bastard, but he would never do that). Thanks so much for reading and supporting! Love you guys!


	11. Alicia's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to some of Alicia's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

_ “Faster, Alicia!”, Rita screeched at the blonde who was fighting. “You need to block his attack and go for his weak spot! Again!” Sweat dripped down Alicia’s neck as she got in her fighting stance once again. They had been staying in Reefside for the past couple months after someone reported a mysterious attack where the victim had two bite marks on their neck. It was obviously a vampire. Blood was still pouring out of the cut that Alicia had received about two hours ago when she got distracted. Rita had forced her to brush it off and keep training until she had taken down the boy in front of her. The boy, Ethan, charged at her with all his might, waving his swords every which way. Alicia ducked the first blow, bringing her staff back, she jabbed him in the gut causing him to stumble backwards. A growl ripped from his throat as he heard the other boys on the sidelines, laughing at his failure to take down a girl. He charged at the tiny blonde again, only for her to dodge and hit him on the back with her staff, causing him to fall onto the ground. Huffing, he got back to his feet, ready to attack again when he saw Rita hold up her hand. She walked over to Alicia, putting a hand on her shoulder in praise. _

 

_ “Rita!”, the sound of her father’s voice brought relief to Alicia’s face as the tall man stomped over to where his daughter was training. His brown hair slicked back and his regular work clothes still on. Fide stopped in front of them, fury written all over his features, “You can’t just make my daughter train for almost 5 hours, no breaks! She is a child and needs to rest! God, wait until my wife hears about this!”  _

 

_ Rita just rolled her eyes at the man, “Your wife, my sister, will not do anything because she knows that Alicia has more potential than any other child that I have trained. I am just preparing her for when she becomes my prodigy.” _

 

_ “Prodigy?! Do you really think that I will allow my child to become the prodigy of you?!”, Fide sneered at the woman, who looked unimpressed by his words. _

 

_ “Do you really think that you have a choice?”, Rita got up close in his face, making sure that he understood that he would have no choice in his child’s future. Alicia looked up at her father, tears of exhaustion filling her eyes as her father gazed down at her lovingly. “Class dismissed.”, Rita yelled, her face still close to Fide’s until she walked away, the children going in the directions of their homes. Fide leaned down to face his daughter and she collapsed in his arms, crying from the pain in her limbs. Her father scooped her up in his embrace, carrying her in the direction of their house. Opening the door, Alicia could hear her mother’s intake of breath and loud footsteps that were coming towards them. The girl only buried her head in her father’s chest, avoiding her mother’s worried gaze.  _

 

_ “What happened, Jacob?”, her mother asked as her father walked over to the couch, Alicia still in his arms. She felt them sink into the cushions and she let the exhaustion take her over, body going limp as she sighed. _

 

_ Her father’s voice snapped her out of her almost sleep, “Rita had her training for 5 hours, non stop. When I got there, Alicia was standing on wobbly legs and she had a huge cut on her arm.” _

 

_ “I’ll get the first aid kit.”, her mother pressed a kiss to her forehead before running off. Jacob sat back on the couch, looking down at his daughter, a sad smile painted on his face. He didn’t want to drag his child into this world, but his wife had a responsibility to this clan that couldn’t just be dropped. Not even for family. “Alright, Licia, I need you to give me your injured arm.”, her mother said as she returned, first aid kit in hand. She set it on the table in front of them, opening it to grab some peroxide to clean the wound. Alicia whimpered into her father’s chest, trying to avoid the pain that was sure to come. Just because she was 6 years old doesn’t mean that she was dumb and she knew that the cut had to be deep enough for stitches.  _

 

_ “It’s ok, Alicia.”, Jacob soothed and he watched as her big forest green eyes stared up at him. Her mother placed a warm hand on her cheek, encouraging her to give her the arm and Alicia did just that. Taking her arm away from her own body, Alicia extended it to her mother who gripped it softly. As she cleaned the wound, Alicia held her cries of pain in, remembering when Rita had mocked her for crying because of pain. Jacob stroked her head and hummed her favorite lullaby. Eventually, her mother finished cleaning out the wounds and looked up at her daughter, who had since fallen asleep with the exhaustion taking over. _

 

_ “I think she needs stitches.”, her mother concluded and Jacob nodded. _

 

_ “I hate this, Marie.”, Jacob looked up from his daughter to look at his wife. She had sadness in her eyes as she averted her gaze from her husband. _

 

_ “You and me both. I can’t just abandon this clan, Jacob. They need a leader.”, Marie took out the anesthetic and injected it into her daughter’s arm, watching as Alicia’s brow furrowed in her sleep. As she stitched Alicia’s arm, she thought about all of the ways that she could escape with her family. When she finished, she bandaged the arm and pressed a kiss to it. Alicia smiled in her sleep and Marie admired her beautiful daughter. “I’m sorry that this happened.”, she broke the silence causing her husband to look at her. _

 

_ “I know. I’m sorry that my daughter can’t have a normal life.”, Jacob let a tear roll down his cheek. Once Alicia was born, he knew that Rita was going to take his little girl from him, no matter how hard he tried to stop her.  _

 

_ “Jacob….”, Marie tried, but her husband just stood up, their daughter in his arms, and walked away to Alicia’s room. This would be the last conversation that the two ever had and the last time that Alicia would ever see her mother alive.  _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Alicia was 8. It had been two years since her mother was brutally murdered by a vampire in their Reefside home. Her once loving father had become her biggest fear. Jacob had begun drinking himself into oblivion, taking his anger about his own mistakes out on his daughter. When he had first hit her, she thought that Rita had made him do it, since she was now the leader of the hunting clan. As each fist came down on her face, images of her mother’s dead body flashed through Alicia’s mind. Marie was the only thing that kept her father sane and now that she was gone, so was his sanity. Just when Alicia thought that she was all alone, Harper’s family moved back into the clan. They had gone on a long trip to another town, in search of the vampire from the prophecy only to come up with nothing. Harper, their youngest daughter, was Alicia’s best friend and rock. It had occurred to Alicia to tell Harper of the abuse, but each time she went to, she would choke up and instead ask her to spar.  _

_ In the past two years, Rita had molded Alicia into the perfect warrior. At her age, Alicia had muscles that were clearly visible and her fighting skills were near perfect. Alicia had become a mentor to the other children who were training, even though she was their age, they treated her as their superior. Harper was the only one who Alicia actually gave the time of day. After training, the two would go swimming down at the lake. When Harper first came back, she didn’t know what to think about Alicia anymore. Those green eyes that were once so full of life were stone cold, showing no emotion or sign of the girl that she once knew. It only took Harper a few days to realize that Jacob no longer cared about his daughter and let Rita take control. Harper tried for days to get Alicia to go down to the lake with her, each time she got the answer, “Training is more important, Harper. You should know that.” When she finally got Alicia to agree, she practically dragged the girl down to the lake.  _

_ She began taking her clothes off and when she turned around, she saw that Alicia was hesitant to remove hers. Walking up to the girl, Harper touched her shoulder softly, but Alicia jumped back, eyes wide with nothing but pure fear showing in them. That was the first emotion that Harper had seen in the girl in weeks.  _

 

_ “Alicia, are you ok?”, Harper asked as the girl’s breathing started to calm down.  _

 

_ Alicia nodded her head, “I-I’m fine. I just don’t like being touched.” _

 

_ “Ok. Do you want to go swimming with your clothes on? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Licia.”, Harper didn’t realize her mistake until it was too late and she was pressed up against a tree, Alicia’s forearm on her throat. _

 

_ “Don’t ever call me that, understand?”, Alicia put more pressure on her forearm causing Harper to let out a choked gasp. The girl pressed against the tree nodded and Alicia released her. “I think that I should go home.”, Alicia turned on her heel, leaving Harper alone to process what just happened. That was the first and last time that Alicia ever put her hands on Harper in that way. A few days later, Harper went out at night to get some fresh air after a fight with her sister, Ellen, when she heard someone crying. She ran in the direction of the crying only to discover Alicia, sitting by the lake with her arms wrapped around her knees. The girl was shaking as sobs wracked through her body. Harper didn’t notice the blood or bruises on her face as she walked up to the girl quietly.  _

 

_ “Alicia?”, Harper spoke in a whispered tone and the blonde whipped her head around. Alicia backed herself into a tree, showing the fear all over her face as Harper got closer. Getting down on one knee, Harper moved closer and Alicia closed her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks. It was then, in the moonlight, that she notice the blood on Alicia’s face and she gasped. “Who did this?”, Harper asked. She wanted to reach out a hand to help her friend, but she remembered Alicia telling her that she didn’t like to be touched.  _

 

_ “No one. Just some late night training.”, Alicia lied between her teeth. A warm hand touched her cheek and Alicia opened her eyes to be met with soft brown. That was when she broke down and curled into Harper’s embrace. Alicia wasn’t lying when she said that she had late night training, just not all of the bruises were from the training. This moment, brought the two girls closer and slowly, Alicia opened back up. She let herself have fun again and let Harper touch her. After a little time, she even let Harper call her “Licia” again. It was during this time that Harper began to fall for Alicia. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ She was on her normal nightly rounds. Walking around the camp with a stake in hand, silver knives strapped to her waist, and a gun with bullets doused in holy water. Alicia had gotten used to going from town to town, searching for vampires to kill. Jacob had remained abusive and Alicia had kept it a secret from the entire clan. Families had left over the years as Rita’s decisions got more and more brash. The ones that had stayed were the Goldar’s, the Smith’s, and, of course, the Fide’s. Alicia was 15 now and high school was treating her well. Except for the fact that her father was the vice principal of Angel Grove high. They had moved here just before Alicia started her freshman year and her father got the job at the school. She had joined the softball team and was immediately popular when she received her letterman jacket. The new star quarterback, Jason Scott, who was freshman like her, gave her a thumbs up in the hallway which caused her to get a bunch of girls asking her out, much to Harper’s dislike.  _

_ The girl, now 5’5, walked around the perimeter of the camp, surveying the area thoroughly with each step. A twig snapped and Alicia spun on her heel, stake at the ready, when she saw nothing. To her left, something whooshed past her and she made sure to follow each of the figure’s movements. It was circling like a vulture waiting for something to die, then it stopped. The silence was deafening until a roar sounded and Alicia was slammed onto the ground. Red eyes were the only thing that she saw in the darkness and the figure bit into her neck. She gasped as it began sucking blood out of her, but she felt something warm go into her neck. Fire seemed to go through her veins and she screamed as it continued to burn all throughout her body. Out of nowhere, a wolf pushed the figure off of her, making a loud growling sound. As she fell into the darkness, she heard voices yelling at each other and she hoped that it was Harper, coming to save her. _

_ When she woke up, she was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar house. She groaned and felt an ache in her neck. Bringing a hand up to it, she felt the soft fabric of gauze and some medical tape stuck to it. A loud beeping sound make her shift her gaze to the little robot beside her. _

 

_ “Oh goodie! You’re awake!”, the robot said as it clapped its hands joyously. Alicia screamed when she saw it and a man came bursting into the room. He was tall, muscular with soft blue eyes. His bald head reflected the lights in the room and he had a heartwarming face.  _

 

_ When he realized that there was no real danger, he let his shoulders drop and he sighed in relief. Alicia was still looking at him, confusion in her face, and he noticed. Motioning to the robot, he said, “Alpha, give us a minute.” The robot nodded before walking out of the door, its metal legs creaking as it walked. The man walked over to Alicia and sat on the edge of the bed, Alicia bringing her knees up to her chest, curling her arms around them. “You’re safe. I promise. My name is Zordon. I will protect you and I can help you with your new powers.”, the man, Zordon, spoke quietly as not to startle her.  _

 

_ “I want to leave.”, Alicia whispered, head buried in her knees. “I have no idea what power you are talking about. You have the wrong person.” _

 

_ “No, I don’t. You were bitten by a vampire and I’m here to help you control your abilities.”, Zordon went to move closer to her, but Alicia quickly moved back. He sighed, “I know that this must be very confusing for you, but it’s true.” _

 

_ “You’re lying. I am not a fanged demon.”, Alicia slowly rose from the bed, feeling anger course through her like a drug. A sharp pain in her head caused her to falter and she gripped her hair, trying to make it stop. Zordon caught her as she fell and he looked at her with sad eyes. She felt her fangs descend, letting out a heart wrenching scream as they came down, Zordon letting a few tears slip past his eyes. Once they were out, Alicia brought up a shaky hand and when she felt them she just started sobbing. Zordon clutched the girl to his chest, trying to soothe her cries as if he were her father. How could this happen? She was going to die. Rita was going to kill her and she would be with her mother. She stopped crying, looking up at the man who was holding her, “How are you going to help me?” _

 

_ Zordon smiled at her, brushing the tears off of her cheeks, “Go back to your family. Every night at 8:15, exactly, come meet me where the dead ships live. I will help you there. If you miss a meeting, then I won’t come back. Do you understand?” Alicia nodded her head, letting herself be taken into his arms and laid back on the bed. “I am only here to help you. I will never hurt you, ok?” Once again, the blonde nodded and Zordon smiled. “You can go, but I expect to see you tonight at 8:15.”, he pointed a finger at her and she laughed under her breath. She got up and walked to the door, but stopped when he called out to her again, “What’s your name?” _

 

_ “Alicia.”, Alicia smiled at him before walking out of the building. That was the beginning of Alicia’s long friendship with the gentle giant named Zordon. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Alicia had been keeping her secret for the past two years. She was a junior in high school and things were pretty much the same. Their entire clan was staying put, waiting for the mega vampire to show up. Rita had traced them back to this town, based on the hidden codes in the prophecy. Through Zordon, Alicia became close friends with three guys: Billy Cranston, Jason Scott, and Zack Taylor. All of them had been trained to control themselves with Zordon’s help and it had proven to pay off. Jason became a vampire around the same time that Alicia did, they both showed up that first night on edge. Billy had been a vampire for about a year before anyone else and Zack wasn’t a vampire. He was a werewolf. Now, just because he was born a werewolf, doesn’t mean that he knew how to control his powers. Zack had been training with Zordon for the longest, so he was the most experienced. Things had been going well for Alicia, despite the fact that she was still being beaten by her father daily.  _

_ Currently, she beating up the punching bag in her garage after a particularly brutal beating from her father. He had come home, in a drunken rage, and just beaten Alicia until he decided that she had enough. The man then stumbled out of the house, planning on going back to the bar, leaving his daughter bleeding on the floor just below the stairs. Alicia had brushed herself off before going to the garage, taking her rage out on the punching bag. Using her strength, Alicia punched the bag and it flew off the chains that were holding it up. She just stood there, staring at the destruction that she created on the floor. The image of her mother, dead on the floor flooded her mind and she felt the sadness creep up on her once again. The sound of the garage door opening brought her away from the bag on the floor to the beautiful brunette that was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest as she observed what Alicia had done.  _

 

_ “Figured that I would come over to see how you were doing.”, Harper stepped closer to Alicia, a bright smile on her face. “Looks like I’ll have to get you another punching bag.” _

 

_ “No, you’ll just need to help me string it up again.”, Alicia pointed out, watching as Harper rolled her eyes. Alicia stepped closer to the brunette, in a seductive way hoping that it would catch the girl’s attention. “So, what was the real reason that you came over here?” _

 

_ Harper’s mouth watered as she look in the sight of her friend, muscles gleaming in the dim light of the garage. “I just wanted to see if you would watch a movie with me tonight?” _

 

_ “Of course. Just let me change into some movie watching clothes and I will meet you down here.”, Alicia backed out of the garage, leaving Harper with her own thoughts. Thinking about the way that Alicia looked when she was punching that bag, muscles clenching and tongue sticking out in concentration, sent a wave of heat to her core. Shaking her head, Harper reminded herself that this was Alicia, her best friend since childhood, and that they needed popcorn for the movie. As she prepared the popcorn, she didn’t hear Alicia coming down the stairs. The blonde smiled, knowing that her friend didn’t hear her, sneaking up behind her, she grabbed the brunette’s hips causing Harper to jump into the air. When she turned around, she swatted Alicia’s shoulder. _

 

_ “You bitch! God, sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you.”, Harper muttered as Alicia doubled over, laughing. Alicia stood back up, wiping tears from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Harper’s waist.  _

 

_ She husked in her ear, “Because you love me.” The blonde reached around her, grabbing the popcorn bowl before making her way to the couch. Harper walked in a few seconds later, glaring slightly at the blonde As she sat down, Alicia turned to her, “Alright, so, what movie are we watching?” _

 

_ “Any movie that you want, Licia.”, Harper turned to look at the blonde who was already staring at her. They were quiet for a few seconds, looking at each other with love, until Alicia cleared her throat and went back to searching for a movie. _

 

_ “Alien it is then.”, Alicia concluded and she pressed play. Harper groaned, knowing that Alicia picked this one because she knew that the brunette got scared with jump scare movies. The movie progressed and Harper moved closer to Alicia on the couch until she was finally in the blonde’s lap, head in her neck. She could feel the vibration of Alicia’s chest as she laughed at her.  _

 

_ “You suck.”, Harper spoke into her neck and Alicia just laughed even more. Taking her head out of the blonde’s neck, Harper was met with the most beautiful sight of Alicia laughing, joy all over her face. Their eyes connected and something sparked between the two of them. Before Harper could even think, Alicia had pressed her lips up against hers in a gentle, soft kiss. Minutes passed and the kisses got more heated until Alicia was on top of Harper, their mouths connected hungrily. They broke the kiss and Harper gazed lovingly at the blonde above her. _

 

_ “Are you sure?”, Alicia asked before anything else could happen.  _

 

_ Harper smiled at her, “Of course.” She connected their lips again and suddenly, Alicia had lifted them both off of the couch, carrying them up the stairs. Both of them thought about how in this moment, their dreams came true. _

 

_ Alicia woke up with her arm wrapped around Harper’s warm body. After about round 3, both of them had collapsed, exhaustion finally taking over. Bringing her head up to look at the clock, Alicia’s eyes widened when she saw what time it was.  _ **8:00** _. Fuck! She leapt out of the bed, not caring that she had awoken the girl next to her, grabbing her discarded clothes, rushing to put them on. Harper propped herself on her hand, gazing at the beautiful blonde in front of her until she realized that Alicia was leaving her. _

 

_ “Where are you going?”, Harper asked in an accusatory tone. Alicia’s head whipped back and she smiled faintly at the brunette on the bed.  _

 

_ “I have somewhere that I need to be.”, She then got up, walking over to her desk chair and grabbing her letterman jacket. “I’ll be back soon.”, Alicia leaned down to kiss Harper, but the girl moved so that she kissed her cheek. Alicia sighed, standing back up and throwing her hands up in defeat, “Alright, what’s wrong?” _

 

_ Harper began to dress herself then turned to Alicia, “Are we just not going to talk about this?” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “You are unbelievable.”, Harper scoffed as she grabbed her jacket, going to walk out the door before she turned was turned back around. Alicia’s green eyes stared back at her with a pleading look.  _

 

_ “I don’t understand, Harper. What are we not talking about?” _

 

_ “We just had sex, you moron!”, Harper shouted so loud that Alicia was pretty sure she had woken up the entire neighborhood. “Are we not going to discuss what just happened between us?” _

 

_ Alicia took a step back, “I-I don’t know. It’s not like this happens to me everyday. What do we have to discuss?” _

 

_ “Fuck you, Alicia!”, Harper slammed the door behind her, storming her way out of the house. As she was walking down the stairs, she heard a loud thud and a pained groan. Alicia. She raced back up the stairs and burst into Alicia’s room. She was met with silence. What she didn’t hear was the door closing behind her and a figure stalking up behind her. Suddenly, she was pushed into the wall and glowing red eyes stared back at her. In the darkness, Harper just make out the outline of fangs until the figure went to bite her neck. Using her training skills, she quickly flipped the figure over, holding it to the ground. That was when she saw who the figure was. Lying on the floor was Alicia, eyes red and fangs out. The girl went to lung at Harper, but she was prepared, pulling out her flask of holy water and dumping it on the girl. Her screams of pain broke Harper’s heart, but she had to stay strong.  _

 

_ Alicia’s eyes returned to normal and her fangs went back inside her mouth. When she realized what had happened, she just looked at Harper and uttered the words, “Kill me.” Tears sprang in Harper’s eyes, and she backed away, letting Alicia off of the ground. “Please, Harper. You have to kill me.”, Alicia begged, but Harper wasn’t going to do it. She walked forward, got on her knees in front of Alicia, placing a hand on her cheek.  _

 

_ “No. I’m not going to kill you.”, when Harper said that, Alicia looked up at her. _

 

_ “I hurt you.” _

 

_ “That doesn’t matter, what matters is how you are getting fed. How are you getting fed exactly?”, Harper asked and Alicia looked down at her watch.  _ **8:16** _.  _

 

_ “Well, I don’t know now.”, Alicia admitted and Harper gave her a small smile.   _

 

_ “I have an idea, Licia. Feed from me.”, they didn’t know it at the time, but once Harper said those words, the world around them would begin to change. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Alicia couldn’t believe that she let her friends drag her to this party on the last Friday of summer. Harper had been on vacation with her family for the past 6 days so she didn’t have any food, and boy was she hungry. Dancing around with a bunch of people wasn’t helping either, so Alicia knew that she had to leave. She was currently standing outside the house, talking to a girl when something caught her eye. A tiny brunette was walking down the streets, bomber jacket and yellow beanie on, looking around like she had no idea what she was doing there. Something inside of Alicia pulled her towards the girl and when the brown eyes connected with her, she winked, causing the girl to trip up on her feet. Using her super speed, she caught the girl before she could fall and smiled when she looked up at her.  _

_ Alicia helped her up and just stares at her. “Are you ok?” _

 

_ “Yeah.”, the tiny brunette replied. Alicia stared at her and smiled when the girl blushed. Soft brown eyes seemed to get lost in hers and Alicia thought about how adorable she looked. Snapping out of her daze, Alicia decided to continue the conversation   _

 

_ “You here for the party?”, Alicia asked as she took a sip out of her cup.  _

 

_ “No, I’m just walking around town. I just got here today with my family.”, the girl put her gaze on the ground. “Parties aren’t really my scene. Speaking of, I think I should probably get outta here.”  _

 

_ “I’ll go with you. This party is getting pretty boring anyways and I can always give you a tour of the town.”, Alicia offered, throwing her cup to the side. The brunette nodded her head and Alicia continued, “The best part of the town is the gold mine. There are mountains near it that I can hike all the time. You wanna go up there?”  _

 

_ “Sounds cool.”, the tiny girl smiled at Alicia. They began walking towards the mountain, on their way up their Alicia felt her fangs trying to descend, but shook her head.  _

 

_ “Beautiful isn’t it?”, she looked over at the girl who was too busy watching the town to notice. “Sometimes I like to come up here and clear my head. It’s the one nice place in this crap town.” This was where Alicia would run to after her father would beat her and pass out. It was her safe place when Harper wasn’t there. _

 

_ The brunette turned her head to look at Alicia. They stared at each other for a while before the brunette spoke, “I think that I should get home.” _

 

_ “I’ll walk you there.”, Alicia said back. She let the brunette walk ahead of her, the pain in her head getting to her. As they were reaching the edges of the forest, Alicia finally lost control and shoved the brunette into a tree. Watching as the girl pushed herself back up, Alicia darted around her, hoping that she wouldn’t see her. _

 

_ “Hello?”, the girl spoke, but Alicia wasn’t the one listening, no one was. She stalked closer to the girl and when she was finally close enough, she heard it. The girl’s blood rushing through her body and she leapt forward, sinking her teeth into the girl’s neck. She heard the girl gasp before passing out. It was then that Alicia felt a weird sensation and pain flashed in her eyes. Before she knew what was happening, her fangs were stuck in the girl’s neck and her venom was going into her. Only it wasn’t just some of it, it was all of it. Alicia’s venom glands had burst. When she was able to detach her fangs from the girl’s neck, Alicia looked at the girl, who was peacefully sleeping. Not knowing what else to do, Alicia fled the scene, knowing that she would probably never see the girl again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> As requested, by like two of you ;), I did an entire chapter on moments from Alicia's past. So, I hope that everything was explained to the best ability and if you have any questions, feel free to ask as I have nothing better to do. Alicia's past is pretty tragic and I think that I'm probably going to add on to it in the future, except it won't be an entire chapter. Thanks so much for reading and supporting! Love you guys!


	12. Let the Battle Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the chapter says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Trini was slapped awake by a cold hand. She gasped for air as she blinked her eyes open. When she lifted her head, she realized that she was in a concrete room, strapped to a chair with restraints that had dried blood on them. Pulling her arms, she experimented with them, trying to get her arms free until she felt the cool metal of a blade on the back of her neck. The blade pressed further into her neck and Trini hissed as it burned her skin while it sunk deeper. A cackle behind her made her muscles tense and throat go dry. 

 

“Good morning!”, Rita dances into her sight with a bright smile on her face. She still had the blade in her hand, Trini’s blood on the tip. “You wear a lot of yellow for a vampire.”, Rita remarked After a few seconds of silence she jumped up, “That’s what I will call you! Yellow! It’s perfect!” 

 

“Where’s Kimberly?”, Trini asked as Rita walked to the other side of the room. She froze and spun on her heel, making her way back to her hostage. 

 

“Do you know what this is?”, Rita held the knife in Trini’s face. Trini shook her head and Rita threw her head back to laugh, “Of course you don’t. This blade is silver, a vampire’s worst enemy.” Alicia had never told her about silver….it didn’t matter. The blonde was dead to her now. “Instead of just killing you, like I should, I’m going to torture you until you beg for death.” Rita snarled in Trini’s face.

 

Trini leaned forward, fangs descending threateningly, “Where. Is. Kimberly.”

 

“Relax, yellow. Your little pet is fine. Fide will be taking care of her.”, Rita patted the top of Trini’s head, stalking over to the table. Weapons were spread out on it and all of them sent a pang of fear into Trini, but she didn’t let it show on her face. Rita turned around, throwing the blade at Trini and embedding it in her shoulder. Trini screamed out as the blade burned and cut deeper. “I hope you know that Alicia sat in that chair when I was torturing her. This will be much more fun.”, Rita grabbed a sword, doused it with holy water and turned to Trini. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“It’s been four hours, Harper.”, Alicia said as she attempted to pace back and forth, mainly just limping. Harper was lying on the couch, arm over her face, scowling as Alicia kept pacing.

 

“And I’m sure that Trini is fine, Licia. Now, sit down will you? I can hear your leg screaming with each step that you take.”, Harper over exaggerated and Alicia laughed at the girl. Limping over to the couch, she tried to sit down, but her leg sent a jolt of pain through her. The girl gasped causing Harper to leap up from the couch, easing her into a sitting position. When she was sitting, Harper had a smug look on her face, “Are you a little sore from earlier?”

 

Alicia looked up at Harper, rolling her eyes, “You really did a number on me, s-sweetcheeks.” Harper’s face flushed and she sat down next to Alicia.

 

“I remember the first time you called me that, stud.”, Harper ran her hands through Alicia’s hair, watching as the blonde closed her eyes, smiling. 

  
  


“S-so do I. It was the first t-time after I f-fed from you. I was pulling back from your neck and one of my fangs cut your cheek, by accident, and I called you sweetcheeks.”, Alicia opened her eyes, turning her head to look at the girl next to her.

 

“That was after you licked the blood off of my cheek and made a sexual remark.”, Harper laughed, thinking back to that day, when the events that came before that popped into her head. “We never talked about it.”, Harper brought her hand out of Alicia’s hair to fiddle with the sleeves of her shirt. Alicia sat up as best she could, putting her hands on top of Harper’s. The girl’s eyes darted up to meet hers and she gave her a warm smile. 

 

“M-maybe we should.”, Alicia suggested and Harper just nodded her head. “You go first since if I go f-first, then I’m going to say something s-stupid.”

 

Harper chuckled, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, “I felt like you were using me. When you said that we had nothing to talk about, I just, couldn’t deal with that. I knew that you didn’t feel the same, but it hurt to know that we just did, that, and you didn’t even care.” A few tears slipped out, Harper quickly wiping them away so that Alicia didn’t see them, but she did. 

 

“Harper, I never used you. I also never said that I didn’t feel the same because….”, Alicia paused and Harper looked up at her. “G-God, ok, I’m not good w-with feelings. Ever s-since I was a k-kid, I was t-taught that you don’t let a-anyone know what you are feeling and you bottle it up so far into the depths of yourself that even you won’t find them. That’s why it probably seemed like I was using you, but I need you to understand that I w-would never, ever, do that to you. You m-mean too much to me.”

 

“Thank you.”, Harper wrapped her arms around Alicia’s neck, pulling her in for a hug. When they separated, Alicia ran a hand through her hair, as if she was troubled by something. “What’s wrong? Is it your leg? Do you need some pain meds?”, Harper was immediately struck with worry.

 

“N-no, no I’m f-fine. I j-just have to t-t-tell you s-something.”, Alicia took a deep breath, trying to sort out the words in her brain, hoping that she wouldn’t stutter. 

 

“What is it? Your nervous. I can tell because your stutter is getting worse.”, Harper watched as Alicia huffed, embarrassed that her stutter was giving her away. “Just tell me, Licia.”, Harper put a comforting hand on her leg. 

 

Alicia chuckled a little, “I-if you keep l-looking at m-me like that, s-sweetcheeks, then I-I won’t be able t-to.” 

 

“Come on, stud. I know that the mighty Alicia Fide doesn’t get nervous unless it’s serious and-”

 

“I love you.”, Alicia said without stuttering. Harper stopped herself, looking at Alicia with wide eyes. “I am in love with you, Harper Smith. I probably have been since that night when you found me sitting by the lake, balling my eyes out. You never brought it up again, just held me while I cried. It may seem like you never bringing it up was probably the worst possible thing that you could have done, but it wasn’t. All that I wanted was someone to hold me and make me feel loved again, and just one hug from you made me feel like nothing else mattered.” Harper didn’t respond, only grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. She pushed the girl back into the couch, throwing a leg over her hips, straddling Alicia’s waist. They pulled away, needing to breath, and rested their foreheads against each other. 

 

“I love you too.”, Harper responded, smiling while connecting their lips once again. Alicia’s phone rang and Harper pulled back, “You should get that.”

 

“Nope.”, Alicia growled out, trying to pull Harper back in for a kiss, but the brunette just reached for Alicia’s phone. 

 

“It’s Zack. We have to go, now.”, Harper said as she got off of Alicia’s lap, causing the blonde to groan in frustration. 

 

“Fucking Taylor. I’m gonna kill him.”, Alicia mumbled as she stood up. She hissed when her leg protested and Harper rushed back over to her. Putting an arm around her waist, Harper kissed Alicia’s head. 

 

“Kimberly dropped off something for you when you were asleep and I think that you will like it.”, Harper told her and went to go grab something. When she came back, she was holding a leg brace in her hand. “She said that she bought it after we found out that your right leg probably wasn’t ever going to work the same. It might not do that much good, but you might be able to walk without the crutch.” Alicia nodded, sitting back down on the couch while Harper put it on her leg. Standing up, Alicia smiled as she was able to limp around faster than with the crutches. Harper smiled and pulled her into another kiss before backing away, “We have to go down to the docks. Come on.” The two left the house, not knowing what was waiting for them at the docks. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Jason and Billy were standing impatiently with Zordon at the docks, waiting for Zack and Kimberly. They had texted them, saying to meet them at their normal spot, but neither of them had shown up. Alpha 5 had been able to locate Rita’s station in the forest, discovering that it was underground so that no one would find it. It was quite brilliant if you asked them, but it wasn’t brilliant enough for them not to find it. Footsteps made them turn their heads to see Zack running towards them in wolf form. He shifted before he reached them, breathing heavily. 

 

“Guys, I can’t reach Kimberly or Trini.”, Zack gasped out as he put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Fuck! Rita already got to them.”, Jason exclaimed and he threw a fist into the ship behind him. Billy just put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, hoping that it would calm him down. 

 

“Jason, calm down. We will find them. We can fight them even if we are two short.”, Zordon said and as he stood up, he looked at Zack who seemed like he wanted to say something. “What did you do, Zack?”

 

Zack scuffed his foot on the pavement before looking up, “I may have called for backup.” At that moment, a familiar green jacket stepped onto the dock and they all looked to see Tommy Oliver, shotgun in hand with daggers strapped to her, standing there with a grin on her face. 

 

“Alright, bitches, let’s do this.”, Tommy spoke with a huge smirk.

 

Jason spun to Zack, “You invited your girlfriend?!”

 

“Before you say anything, Jay Jay, I am a trained warrior. I used to be a hunter with a clan, it wasn’t Rita’s, but my family decided to take me out when I was about 10. Now, I have decided to protect the good vampires, even though there are only a few. I’m here to help, not hurt. You were down two, now you’re only down one.”, Tommy explained and stretched her hand out to shake Jason’s, the boy accepting her hand, sharing a smile with her. 

 

“Actually, you’re down zero plus one.”, a voice behind them said and they all turned to see Alicia and Harper walking towards them. Alicia had a brace on her leg and Harper was holding her hand. 

 

“Alicia.”, Zordon whispered and the blonde’s head whipped in his direction. Her face broke out into a smile when she spotted the bald man who had become like a father to her. Letting go of Harper’s hand, she limped her way over to Zordon, opening her arms for a hug. The man scooped her up in the tightest hug in the world, letting tears of joy roll down his face. 

 

“Ok, Zordon, I can’t breathe.”, Alicia got out and the man let her go, placing hands on either side of her face before kissing her forehead. He then noticed her brace and looked at her with a worried expression. Alicia just dismissed the look with a wave of her hand, “I’m fine. Just a little bit of Rita’s aggression, but I’m more concerned about what she is going to do to Trini.”

 

“Trini is the one, so why did she kidnap you?”, Billy asked, obviously confused.

 

“My family is tied to the clan that she rules, more than I would like to admit. I let Trini feed from me for a few months and Rita found out. She kidnapped me to destroy Trini’s food source, but Harper got me out before she could kill me.”, Alicia smiled in the direction of Harper, who blushed in response.

 

“That’s pretty badass.”, Tommy looked impressed and held out her fist for Harper. The two fist bumped and Billy spoke up again.

 

“How are you tied to the clan?”

 

Alicia froze for a second before looking at him, “Rita is my aunt. I basically grew up in the clan and my mother was killed by a vampire. Of course, it doesn’t help that I am one.” 

 

“Wait, do we know who changed Trini?”, Jason stepped forward, looking at everyone. 

 

“That would be the work of mwah.”, Alicia explained and everyone, except Harper, turned to look at the blonde with wide eyes. “Yeah yeah, but if you read the prophecy then it would all make sense.”

 

“We don’t have time for this, we need to get to Rita’s hideout. Let’s go.”, Zordon told them and everyone nodded. Zack shifted, Tommy climbing onto his back and they sped off. Billy and Jason used their super speed to run after them, Zordon hoping on his motorcycle. When everyone was gone, Harper turned to Alicia.

 

“I don’t think that you can use your super speed, so I have another idea.”, Harper suggested and Alicia frowned.

 

“What-”, Alicia was interrupted when Harper suddenly started shifting. Taking a step back she watched as Harper turned into a beautiful hazel colored wolf. “You’re a werewolf?! Why didn’t you tell me?”, Alicia screamed out, but the wolf just rolled her eyes. “Right, can’t talk. You are so explaining yourself later.”, Alicia threw her leg over the wolf’s back, holding on for dear life as Harper leaped into a sprint. They met the rest of them at the top of the mountain, and images flashed through Alicia’s mind as she remembered the night that her and Harper had escaped. She hopped off of Harper’s back and the girl shifted back. When they got closer, Alicia was confused. This wasn’t the same place that they escaped from. 

 

Harper, sensing her confusion, leaned into her ear, “We left through the exit, which is right outside of town. This is the entrance.” Alicia nodded her head and they went to meet the rest of them. 

 

“Alicia, we have a weapon that we think you might like.”, Zack smirked at her before throwing a sword on the ground. Picking it up, Alicia gave him a smile, waving the sword around to get a feel of it.

 

“Let’s do this.”, Alicia stood at the door, sword at the ready. Tommy gave a holler and Billy blew up the door. Let the battle begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I loved the reactions to last chapter and was overwhelmed by the love for Alicia. She really is a character that is close to me and I love her so much. As a lot of you predicted, Harper is a werewolf. I decided to make her one because I think that it is cool. I hope that you liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon, I promise! BTW I am going to work on Revenge for a little bit once I finish the next chapter of this one. Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys!


	13. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

_ “ _ _ When the days are cold _

_ And the cards all fold _

_ And the saints we see _

_ Are all made of gold” _

 

The sound of something exploding woke up Kimberly and she tried to jump up, but the chains around her hands protested. She growled at them, trying to get her hands out of them, but it didn’t work. As she kept trying, she heard the clashing of swords and guns going off, it made her freeze for a second and try to listen closer. Suddenly, the door opened and Kimberly saw a man walking in. Principal Fide. He stepped closer to her, with an evil smirk on his face, and crouched down to her level on the ground.

 

“Your little friends have come to save you and the vampire, but by the time that they get here, you will be in your true form and unable to be controlled by anyone.”, he pulled out a syringe from behind his back. Grabbing the girl’s arm, he went to inject it into her arm, but she began to struggle with him. The restraints pulled her back as she tried to run and her head slammed on the ground as she fell. Her vision was unfocused and she could just barely make out his figure getting closer to her, the last thing that she recognized was the sharp pain in her arm and the pressure from the liquid going into her arm. “It should take effect soon. I’ll be back when it does.”, he brushed some hair off of her sweaty forehead, grinning down at her when the door burst open.

 

“Get away from my best friend’s girlfriend.”, Alicia growled out and her fangs descended. She watched as her father smirked when he saw her fangs.

 

“I already knew, Alicia. Did you really think that Rita wouldn’t tell me?”, Jacob stood up, circling where his daughter was standing. “Injecting you with holy water at the hospital and watching you scream was exactly what you deserved for being one of those things that killed your mother. You are a disappointment to our family.”

 

Alicia smirked, “Actually, you are. What type of a father beats his daughter just because he couldn’t protect his wife?” Jacob threw punch, but Alicia dodged it, using her super speed. He charged at her again and Alicia just kept dodging until he went for a dirty move. Sliding on his knees, he kicked her right leg, smiling when Alicia screamed out and dropped to the ground. Just as he was about to get back up, a hazel colored wolf attacked him. Alicia, the white lights in her vision finally going away, limped as fast as she could over to Kimberly, who was curled up in a ball on the floor, obviously in pain. Sliding one arm underneath Kimberly’s back and the other underneath her legs, Alicia mustered up the strength to pick her up. “Harper!”, Alicia called to her girlfriend, who was still growling on top of her father, who was passed out. “Let’s go. We have to find Trini.”, Alicia watched as Harper moved over to her, nuzzling her head into her right leg. “I’m fine. Come on, sweetcheeks.”, Alicia rolled her eyes and they ran out of the room. A few guards came to challenge then and the blonde just looked at the wolf, formerly known as her girlfriend, and nodded.

_ “ _ _ When your dreams all fail _

_ And the ones we hail _

_ Are the worst of all _

_ And the blood’s run stale” _

 

As Harper took care of the guards, Alicia made her way down the hallway with Kimberly in her arms. She could feel the taller girl shaking in her arms and she held her more firmly to her body. Kimberly tucked her head into Alicia’s neck, trying to make the pain that was running through her body go away, but it only increased and she let out a whimper. Alicia soothed her quietly, looking around for the rest of the team. A hiss to her left caught her attention and she looked to see Jason and Billy standing in the middle of a blood covered floor, bodies lying everywhere and blood dripping down the two boys chins. 

 

“Guys, we need to find Trini and soon. My dad injected Kimberly with something and we need to find out what.”, Alicia called out to the two of them, both of the boys nodding in her direction and proceeded to follow her down the hallway. Just as they were about to turn a corner, a guard’s body went flying past them and they turned around to see a black wolf baring his teeth at the fallen man. “Zack, let’s go!”, Alicia yelled and they all began running, Jason and Billy trailed behind while Zack caught up with Alicia. They reached the room that Alicia knew so well, only having to deal with a few guards on the way. Jason busted down the door and when they all entered, Zack dropped to the ground, whining as a sound pierced his ears. Billy went to aid him when he was thrown across the room, knocking him unconscious when he hit the wall. A fire ignited in Jason and he went to defend his boyfriend, until something took him down, knocking him unconscious as well. Alicia stood there, Kimberly still in her arms, frantically looking around the room. Trini wasn’t in there, but something else was. 

Suddenly, she was pushed forward, causing Kimberly to be thrown out of her arms and onto the floor with a groan. The blonde tried to reach out to her, but there was a burning that rushed through her and she screamed out. Someone cackled from behind her and Alicia’s blood ran cold. Rita was standing on top of her, foot in the middle of her back. She injected more of the holy water into Alicia’s veins and watched as the girl writhed on the floor. Harper jumped out of nowhere, attaching her teeth to Rita’s arm and flinging her as far away from Alicia as possible. The wolf whined, nudging Alicia’s arm with her nose and when she realized that the girl was ok, she licked her face.

 

“Harper, stop it.”, Alicia chuckled, pushing the wolf away. The sound of Rita walking towards her made Alicia snap her head in the direction of the woman.

 

“Goldar!”, Rita yelled and a door on the other side of the room slammed open, Goldar stepping out with Trini. A dagger was at the tiny girl’s neck as the two walked out of the room. Harper growled at seeing the man and Alicia made her way to her feet, looking at Trini with a sad look. Kimberly stirred on the ground, but it sounded like a growl coming from her. 

 

Trini look notice of this and looked at Rita, “What did you do to her?”

 

Rita laughed loudly before walking over to where Kimberly was, flipping the girl onto her back and placing her head on her lap. 

 

“Don’t. Touch. Her.”, Trini growled out, trying to lunch at the woman, but Goldar held her in a firm grip. Alicia went forward, but Goldar pressed the knife into Trini’s throat, the scent of blood filling her nose. Rita cackled as she ran her fingers through Kimberly’s hair, the girl scrunching her face up in pain, obviously trying to hold back. 

 

“What was it that my father injected her with?”, Alicia asked and Trini angrily shifted her gaze to the blonde. 

 

“I knew you got that evil from somewhere.”, Trini scoffed at Alicia causing the blonde to lower her head in shame. Rita snapped her head up to look at Alicia with a grin that told Alicia that she knew. She knew all along.

 

“I see that you finally told yellow about your past together.”, Rita’s eyes glowed as she thought about when she saw Alicia feeding from Trini in the forest that night. It was just by luck that Alicia had managed to lure the girl right near their hideout. 

 

“What was injected into Kimberly?”, Alicia demanded and Rita just laughed at her.

 

“Its was just a little drug that we have been working on. You’ll see how it works right about now.”, just as Rita said that, Kimberly began screaming and something shifted. 

 

“ _ I wanna hide the truth _

_ I wanna shelter you _

_ But with the beast inside _

_ There’s nowhere we can hide” _

 

“Kimberly!”, Trini yelled out for her girlfriend as she was shifting. Bones snapped and the girl screamed until it turned into a loud whining. Before everyone stood a tall, white wolf who had the same soft brown eyes as Kimberly. “What?”, Trini mumbled under her breath as she stared at the animal that used to be her girlfriend.

 

“Y-you changed her into a wolf?!”, Alicia looked at Rita who merely shrugged at them. 

 

“That isn’t possible. I just forced her to change into her true form and the best part about the serum is that she only goes after vampires now.”, Rita had a huge smile on her face as Kimberly’s pupils became big and she zeroed in on Alicia. 

 

“Kimberly….”, Alicia tried, but the wolf started taking threatening steps forward, growling. She lunged at Alicia, but Harper jumped at Kimberly, keeping her away from Alicia. With the distraction, Alicia went after Goldar, going behind him and snapping his neck. The sickening crack sounded through the room and the man dropped to the ground, Trini turned to face Alicia, but before she could say anything a cry sounded and it hit Alicia straight in the heart. Turning her head, she saw Harper on the ground, slowly shifting back into her human form, her right side torn up badly. Kimberly’s head snapped in the direction of the two vampires, Harper’s blood covering her white fur on her head. She snarled at the two and Alicia grabbed Trini’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

 

“I’m sorry, Trini.”, Alicia whispered and tears filled Trini’s eyes. She threw her arms around the blonde’s neck, letting her tears out. 

 

“It’s ok. I’m sorry too.”, Trini breathed into her neck.

 

Alicia pulled back and they both looked at Kimberly who was still stalking towards them. “You’re my best friend. I love you, sunshine.”, Alicia looked at her one last time before picking the tiny girl up and throwing her into Rita. Both women landed on the floor with a groan and Alicia turned her head to the wolf that was getting closer to her.  _ This is a terrible idea, Alicia _ , Alicia thought to herself before getting into position. “Come on, Hart! Come and get me! Tasty vampire standing right here!”, Alicia hollered at the wolf and Kimberly seemed to grin. She snarled and growled deeply at the blonde and Alicia realized her mistake.  _ Better me than Trini  _ Alicia thought and backed herself into the wall. “Alright, ok. I’m ok. I’m gonna be ok.”, Alicia’s voice shook as she whispered reassurances to herself. The wolf lunged and attatched its mouth to Alicia’s bad leg. She dragged the blonde away from the wall and threw her across the room. 

 

“Alicia!”, Trini screamed, but Rita grabbed the tiny girl around the waist and injected her with some holy water. When she screamed out, Kimberly stopped walking towards Alicia and turned to Rita. 

 

Alicia, being an idiot, called out to the wolf again, “Come on, furball! Let’s go!” She got back up, ignoring her right leg protesting, charging after the wolf. Kimberly stood on her hind legs, swiping her claw at Alicia, but the vampire was too fast. She grabbed the dagger next to Goldar’s body and went to stab the wolf when she remembered that it was Kimberly, settling for a shallow cute. The wolf turned around, swiping once again at Alicia and connecting with her in the stomach. Alicia fell to the ground, clutching her stomach as blood oozed out of it and she looked up at Trini. 

 

“ _ No matter what we breed _

_ We still are made of greed _

_ This is my kingdom come _

_ This is my kingdom come” _

 

“End her!”, Rita screeched at the wolf, injecting Trini with more of the holy water causing the tiny girl to scream out again. Kimberly faltered, turning to where Rita held, growling at the woman. Billy and Jason both began to stir on the ground, as did Zack while Harper couldn’t move, her entire right side was torn to shreds. It seemed like Kimberly had suddenly snapped back into reality when Trini screamed out the second time. Her pupils went back to her normal size and she zeroed in on Rita. When the wolf took a step forward, Rita snarled at the wolf, “Enough.” Pulling a whistle out of her pocket, she blew in it causing Kimberly to whine and pass out. Alicia crawled her way over to Harper, putting the brunette’s head in her lap which caused Harper’s eyes to flutter open. She gave Alicia a dopey smile when she saw her and coughed a little bit as she moved. 

 

“Hey, stud.”, Harper coughed out.

 

Tears welled up in Alicia’s eyes as she stared down at the girl in her lap, “Don’t ‘hey, stud’ me, sweetcheeks.” Trini stared at the limp body of the wolf and turned back to Rita. She pushed the woman away, running to her girlfriend’s side, but the sound of a gun clicking brought her attention back to Rita. Slowly, she raised her hands and turned around to face her. “Trini, you’re the most powerful vampire in the world. That fucking gun can’t hurt you.”, Alicia reminded her, but Rita started hysterically laughing. 

 

“This isn’t just a regular gun. It’s something that Fide and I have been working on for months. You vampires are able to move around at incapable speeds and this gun can do the same. The bullets are also doused in holy water, so there is no way that you won’t die.”, Rita smiled at Trini down the barrel of the gun. 

 

“Don’t do this, Rita.”, Jason tried to reason, but Rita just kept pointing the gun at Trini.

 

“You don’t have to kill her. She hasn’t done anything to hurt anyone.”, Billy tried and was confused when Rita started laughing. 

 

“Oh, yellow didn’t tell you? All those murders that happened, were the work of your dear friend.”, Rita waved the gun ever so slightly at Trini. The latina’s face paled, she whipped her head in the direction of her friends to see that they were staring at her, mouths agape. Zordon and Tommy took this time to enter, both panting and Tommy with a huge cut across her arm. 

 

“Rita, put the gun down. She is just a child.”, Zordon reasoned. The woman wasn’t budging no matter what anyone said and she cocked the gun at Trini. 

 

“Vampires need to be returned to their rightful place.”, Rita spoke clearly and Alicia suddenly saw the image of her mother’s dead body. 

 

Laying Harper on the ground, Alicia walked towards Rita. “Rita,”, when Alicia said this the woman’s head snapped towards her, “I know that you want to get back at vampires because of what they did to my mother, but this isn’t the way to do it. Trini may be the most powerful vampire in the world, but I promise you, she isn’t a threat to anyone. Please, we’re family. Don’t do this.” Tears seemed to well up in Rita’s eyes as she stared at her niece. From the first moment that she held Alicia, she had poured her love into her even if it didn’t seem that way. Alicia was one of the best things that had ever happened to Rita and she never wanted to disappoint her. 

“ _ When you feel my heat _

_ Look into my eyes _

_ It’s where my demons hide _

_ It’s where my demons hide” _

 

“I’m sorry, my child. My fight with the vampires happened long before your mother died.”, Rita let a few stray tears sneak out of her eyes as Alicia looked at her with the same big green eyes that Rita had learned to love. “They have killed everyone that I have ever loved. Even you.”, her voice broke when she said that. “Once I kill her, then I can move one.”, Rita turned her head and aimed the gun back at Trini.

 

“Please. If you won’t do this for them then,”, Alicia paused and her aunt looked over at her. “Do it for me.”, the girl just stood there, staring at Rita, hoping that she would lower the gun.

 

Rita put her head down for a second before looking back up at Alicia. That stone cold look once again in her eyes, “No.” Looking at Trini once again, she smiled sadistically, “I’ll see you in hell.”, she muttered. Trini’s eyes widened as the gun was trained on her heart. Rita’s finger rested on the trigger, aiming it right where she knew it would kill Trini. The gun went off and screams ran out through the air.

 

“NOOOOOOO!”

 

“CALL 911 NOW!”

 

“TRINI!”

 

“ _ Don’t get too close _

_ It’s dark inside _

_ It’s where my demons hide _

_ It’s where my demons hide” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING IT ON A CLIFFHANGER! I HAD TO! I decided to show that Alicia was Rita's weakness, but even she couldn't stop her from doing what she thought was right. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I also thought that the song would be a nice touch since it was a dark chapter. Sorry that it wasn't longer, but I figured that the fight wouldn't last that long considering all of them are kickass monsters. Except for Tommy and Zordon. Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys!
> 
> Lyrics: Demons by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Tumblr: gayprincess02


	14. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Trini stood there and waited for Rita to pull the trigger, effectively killing her. She had put everyone in danger by just existing and she wasn’t going to let that get them killed. At the last second, right when Trini saw Rita’s finger pull the trigger, a white wolf jumped in front of her. The sound that the wolf made when the bullet pierced it’s chest, broke Trini’s heart and she looked down to see Kimberly, her stupid, beautiful girlfriend, laying at her feet. 

 

“NOOOOOOOOO!”, Trini screamed and she rushed forward, kneeling by Kimberly’s side. Kimberly’s eyes were wide open and she was choking as she tried to breathe in, the bullet having gone right just above her heart. She wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around her as she placed her hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Zordon shot Rita, Alicia watching on in horror as she saw Kimberly lying on the ground with her aunt, dead, a few feet away. 

 

Snapping back into reality, Alicia started to bark out orders, “CALL 911 NOW!” Jason nodded his head, pulling out his phone to call, Billy holding his arm as he watched the scene unfold. Trini wasn’t paying attention to anyone while she was trying to save her girlfriend. Kimberly’s mouth was moving, as if she was trying to say something, when Trini felt a hand on her shoulder and someone yelling her name.

 

“TRINI!”, it was Zack and he was standing over her with Tommy by his side. Quickly, she swatted his hand away, leaning down to keep pressure on Kimberly’s wound.

 

“You are truly an idiot, Kimberly Ann Hart.”, Trini spoke through tears, trying to keep her girlfriend awake until the ambulance came. 

 

Alicia walked up behind Trini, one arm still clutching her wound. “Sunshine, we have to get her to the surface. The ambulance won’t come down here.” Trini nodded and Alicia turned to the others, “Zack, you and Tommy go up to the surface now. Zordon, I need you to help me carry Harper.” The others did as they were told, Zordon going over to pick Harper up. He carried her out of the room, Alicia following closely behind him. Trini slid her hands underneath Kimberly’s back and legs, lifting her girlfriend up off of the floor. Using her super speed, Trini made her way through the hallways and jumped up to the surface when she got to the ladder. Outside, Alicia and Zordon, Harper in his arms, were running towards the edge of the woods. The sounds of the sirens are getting closer and closer, so Trini jumps into a sprint, running behind Zordon and Alicia. A whimper of pain made Trini stop and she looked down to see Kimberly frowning in pain. Trini placed her on the ground, bringing up a hand to brush some of Kimberly’s hair that was sticking to her sweaty forehead, she smiled down at her girlfriend. 

 

“I can’t believe you did that.”, Trini smiled through her tears, trying not to break down when Kimberly needed her most. “I can handle myself, Kimberly.”, when Kimberly gave her a side smile, Trini just kissed her head. “Please hold on.”

 

Kimberly waved her hand for Trini to come closer. When Trini was close enough that she could hear what she was trying to say. “I love you.”, Kimberly croaked out, smiling when Trini let her tears fall.

 

“I love you too, princess.”, Trini kissed her and Kimberly felt herself slipping away. “No no no. You stay with me, Hart.”, Trini tried, but Kimberly’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and Trini began frantically trying to wake her up. Jason ran over, hearing Trini’s sobs of distress, and tried to help as much as he could. Bringing a hand down, he put two fingers to her pulse point and his head dropped. 

 

“She’s dead.”, Jason whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. Billy got down next to Jason, wrapping his arms around him and Jason buried his head in Billy’s chest. Trini sobbed, clutching Kimberly’s leather jacket and punching her chest, trying to get her to breathe again. Alicia and Zordon stood off to the side, Harper lying on the ground while Tommy and Zack looked for the ambulances. Nodding to herself, Alicia got up and walked over to where Kimberly was lying. 

 

“Move.”, Alicia said to Trini and the tiny girl moved. The blonde got down on her knees, beginning to do CPR on Kimberly. “We need to get her heart started again.” She stopped for a second, putting her fingers on the pulse point before starting up again. Trini couldn’t move or think. Her girlfriend had just died in her arms. All of her senses were gone. At that moment, Zack was leading the paramedics to where Harper and Kimberly were, Alicia still doing CPR. 

 

“I’ll take over from here.”, one of the paramedics told Alicia and the blonde backed away. Seeing that Trini was unmoving on the ground, staring into space, she picked the girl up and carried her over to Zordon. 

 

“Let’s meet them at the hospital. I’m going to run there.”, Alicia watched as his eyes looked down at her leg that was in the brace and her stomach that was bleeding a lot. “I’ll be fine.”, she reassured him before taking off, Trini in her arms. When they burst into the hospital, Alicia almost collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. A nurse at the desk saw her and immediately rushed towards them. “Take her first.”, Alicia insisted, the nurse nodding and ordering the other nurses to take care of Trini first. Suddenly, she found herself being pushed onto a bed and she thought about the last time that she was in a hospital.

 

“I thought we got rid of you last time.”, one of the nurses teased and Alicia broke out a smile that turned into a wince.

 

“Old habits die hard.”, Alicia said before passing out.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini woke up in a bed that wasn’t her own, in a room that wasn’t her own. For a split second she didn’t remember what happened until the memories hit her full force. Being kidnapped, being tortured by Rita, the gang coming to save her, and Kimberly being shot. Without thinking, Trini jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, frantically searching for Kimberly. Running down the hallway, she bumped into someone and when she rushed to apologize, her eyes connected with green.

 

“Alicia.”, Trini jumped into the blonde’s arms. The blonde gasped in pain, causing Trini to release her and stand back. 

 

“I’m fine, sunshine. I was just coming back from Harper’s room to get her some food.”, Alicia seemed happy and Trini raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m guessing that you’re looking for Kimberly?”

 

“No, I’m looking for Zack.”, Trini retorted and Alicia started laughing before clutching her stomach.

 

“I’ll take you to her.”, Alicia limped her way around Trini, leading her towards Kimberly’s room. Room 516. Trini looks through the window to see Kimberly lying on the bed, tubes sticking out of her and her face pale. “She just barely made it through surgery from what I understand. We are lucky that the bullet just missed her heart.”, Alicia put a hand on Trini’s shoulder and Trini’s eyes filled with tears again. A shove on her shoulder caused her to turn around, glaring at the blonde who just shrugged. “You weren’t moving. Go see your girl.” Trini nodded, opening the door to Kimberly’s room. She moved her way over to the side of Kimberly’s bed, grabbing her hand when she got there and sitting in the chair next to the bed.

 

“I still can’t believe that you took a bullet for me.”, Trini whispered to the girl. “Now, I’m not saying that I ever doubted that you loved me, but this really proves it, Kimmy. When you wake up, there’s a lot that I have to tell you. There’s a lot that Alicia needs to tell me. Everyone just needs to explain everything, honestly.”, Trini chuckled at herself. “You need to wake up soon, Hart. I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna last without you here to hold me.”

 

“How’s she doing, crazy girl?”, Zack voice sounded through the room and Trini turned to see him standing in the doorway with Tommy by his side, her arm in a sling.

 

“Fine, as far as I know. Hey, Tommy. I’m sorry about your arm.”, Trini pointed to the sling and Tommy just dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

 

“It’s all cool. I’ll have a wicked scar and I hear that dudes dig scars.”, Tommy smiled at Zack who blushed in return.

 

Trini laughed at the sight, “I never thought that I would see the day that Zack Taylor blushed.” He mumbled something under his breath before making his way over to the chair on the other side of Kimberly’s bed, Tommy flopping herself in the recliner and sighing when she sat back. 

 

“I’m guessing that Alicia has told you everything.”, Zack said after a few minutes of silence. 

 

“Nope, not everything. All that I know is that she created me.”, Trini hummed, moving from the chair to lay down next to Kimberly in the bed.

 

“Ew, don’t say that. You’re making it sound like I birthed you or something.”, Alicia walked into the room, tear tracks on her cheeks.

 

“You ok?”, Zack asked as Alicia sat down in the chair that Trini was just in with a wince.

 

“Yeah. Kimmy got me pretty good.”, Alicia chuckled, but Trini knew that she was just trying to avoid how she really felt. She felt guilty about everything. 

 

“I wasn’t talking about your injuries.”, Zack clarified and Alicia ducked her head down, keeping her tears at bay as she thought about what she had just returned from.

 

“Can we please talk about something else for a little while?”, Alicia was pleading with them to just leave her be. Trini nodded her head before burying her head in Kimberly’s chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. “I suppose I owe everyone an apology.”, Alicia still had her gaze on the ground as she said this.

 

“It’s not your fault, Alicia.”, Tommy tried, but the blonde just shook her head.

 

“It is though. Wherever I go, trouble always seems to follow me. People always have to save me because I can barely save myself.”, Alicia leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. “Do you know how many times Harper has almost died because of me? God, she’s literally always had to save me and it ends up costing her so much. I’m pretty sure that she has grey hairs because of me.”

 

“Alicia, I don’t think that Harper is saving you because she thinks you can’t take care of yourself. It’s because she loves you and would rather herself get hurt than you. Hell, Kimberly took a fucking bullet for me and it would be really ungrateful of me to say that she was doing that because she thought I was weak.”, Trini looked at Alicia with understanding and the blonde nodded back at her. “You’ve certainly saved her a fair amount of times, I’m guessing.”

 

Alicia smiled when she thought about the first time that she saved Harper.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_ Vampires were swarming their camp and Alicia was slicing through them like bread. As they kept dropping, Alicia kept fighting. When the vampire that she was currently fighting dropped, her green eyes searched for her brunette friend. She broke into a sprint, running around the camp shouting for Harper until she saw it. A tall, brooding vampire with greasy hair was holding her down on the ground, his hands traveling a little too much for Alicia’s liking. Harper was whimpering on the ground, eyes closed as she waited for the inevitable. The man was holding her hand above her head and he was smirking as his own hand went lower and lower. A low growl sounded out of Alicia’s throat and the man turned to see the blonde standing there.  _

 

_ “Well, well well. What do we have here?”, the vampire sped his way over to where Alicia was standing. Putting his index finger and thumb under her chin, he forced her to look at him. “You look like a much better choice.”, he grinned and went to push her down, but Alicia swiped at his legs. He landed on his back and Alicia plunged her sword into his heart, watching as he gasped for breath before he finally went limp. Pulling her sword out, Alicia rushed over to Harper, who was still lying on the ground shaking. Alicia dropped down next to her, smiling at the girl when she looked up at her. The brunette jumped into her arms, still shaking, but Alicia could tell that she wasn’t tense once she wrapped her arms around her. She would always protect Harper. No matter what. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The memory was so fresh in Alicia’s brain that she felt like it had happened yesterday. Harper still had nightmares about the events leading up to what Alicia saw and every time she had a nightmare, she would show up at Alicia’s house. The two spent many nights wrapped up in one another, trying to ease their own pain, which had brought them together in the end. 

 

“You’re thinking too loud over there, airhead”, Trini’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she rolled her eyes at the tiny girl. Jason walked into the room, a tray full of cups of coffee. Everyone reached out, mumbling ‘thank yous’ to the boy in red. 

 

“You guys look like zombies.”, Billy said as he walked in, a bag of food in hand for each person. “We stopped at McDonalds on the way here. I remembered everyone’s orders.” Zack, Alicia, and Tommy all leaped up to give Billy a hug, which he reluctantly accepted. 

 

“Oh, so he gets hugs, but I get ‘thank you’.”, Jason mocked them and Billy walked over to his boyfriend, kissing him. “And that makes up for it.”, Jason smiled before pulling Billy into his lap. 

 

“You’ve always been charming like that or maybe it was just my blood that gave you that talent.”, Alicia snickered and the room went silent. “What?”

 

“How would your blood rub off on Jason? Is he another one of your relatives that we didn’t know about?”, Trini stuffed a fry in her mouth, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

 

Alicia and Jason glanced at each other nervously until finally Alicia cleared her throat, “Um, so, this may come as a shock, but Jason is the one who changed me.”

 

“What?!”, Trini and Tommy both shouted at the same time. 

 

“Ok so here is how it happened….”, Jason started.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ It had been about 6 days since Jason’s weird cravings for blood started and it was starting to scare him. After football, Jason felt the familiar pain in his head and he bolted out of the locker rooms as fast as he possibly could. When he got to the woods, he collapsed on his knees, trying not to give in, but he suddenly could hear the rushing of blood. In that moment, he lost control and followed the sound of the blood until he saw a blonde walking around what looked to be a camp. He lunged forward, tackling the girl to the ground before he sunk his fangs into her neck. She screamed out when his venom drained into her, but he kept feeding. Suddenly, a wolf jumped out of nowhere, pushing him off of the girl. Jason gained back control only to see a black wolf on top of him, growling. The wolf shifted into a boy that Jason recognized as Zack Taylor, the school flirt basically. The two boys stood up, Zack glaring at him and Jason just staring at him in awe. _

 

_ “Dude, what the fuck?”, Zack pushed on Jason’s chest, forcing him back into a tree.  _

 

_ “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”, Jason stuttered out, but the taller boy wasn’t buying it. _

 

_ “You could have just killed her. Do you even know what you’re doing?”, Zack watched as Jason lowered his head in shame. When Zack saw this, he felt bad for the guy and put a hand on his shoulder. “Alright, I can take you to someone that can help you and her.”, the two glanced over at the blonde who was passed out, two holes in her neck could clearly be seen even in the moonlight.  _

 

_ “Ok.”, Jason agreed and Zack nodded before going over to the blonde, picking her up. They smiled at each other and Zack took off, Jason followed closely behind him. Zack stopped at an old cabin, just outside of town, that looked like it had gone through about 100 years of shit. Walking in, Zack called out for Alpha 5 and a little robot came bounding in. “Cool.”, Jason said as he saw Zack talking to it until a tall, muscular man walked in. His soft blue eyes immediately put Jason at ease. Zack handed the blonde over to the man and he carried her into a back room. He returned after a few minutes, settling his gaze on Jason who had since taken a seat on the floor.  _

 

_ The man sat down next to him with a sigh, “She’s fine, but will be very confused when she wakes up.” _

 

_ “I didn’t mean to bite her.”, Jason admitted and the man just laughed. _

 

_ “I know. I can help you control this, but I need you to work with me.”, the man looked at him with a sincere look in his eyes. _

 

_ “Yes.”, Jason answered, without hesitation.  _

 

_ “Great. You are to meet me where the dead ships live at 8:15 and no later. If you are late, then I won’t come back.”, the man smiled and Jason smiled back. “Go home, boy. Meet me there tomorrow.” Jason nodded, getting up to leave when the man said something, “I’m Zordon, by the way.” _

 

_ “Jason.”, the boy held out his hand for Zordon to shake and they shook hands before Jason walked out.  _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“So you met Billy through Zordon?”, Tommy asked while finishing off her burger. 

 

Jason turned to her with an unimpressed look on his face, “That’s all that you care about?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.”, Tommy shrugged her shoulders. The whole room burst into laughter until the door opened and Zordon stepped through.

 

“Hey, it’s all my children.”, he joked with them and they laughed. When they stopped, Zordon turned to Alicia, “So, where were you for the past year or rather, why didn’t you show up that night?”

 

“I slept a little too long.”, Alicia merely shrugged her shoulders. Zack wiggled his eyebrows, Tommy smirked, Trini put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, Jason put his head down, and Billy was just confused.

 

“I didn’t know that you went to bed that early.”, Zordon crossed his arms. He was going into parent mode. 

 

Alicia’s cheeks flushed when she thought about the activities that happened before she fell asleep. “I was worn out.” Trini couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, the others following suit. 

 

“Why were you worn out?”, Zordon was going into territory that he really didn’t want to be in, but he didn’t know that. 

 

“Um, uh, Harper and I slept together.”, Alicia ducked her head down and everyone just kept laughing when Zordon went pale. 

 

“Oh.”, was the only word that he uttered before shaking his head, trying to get the mental image of Alicia and Harper doing it out of his head. “Speaking of Harper, she’s awake.” Alicia leaped out of the chair, running down the hall to her girlfriend’s room. Zordon turned on his heel to face everyone, “Why didn’t you guys tell me to stop asking?”

 

“Because it was funny.”, Zack shrugged and Zordon just flicked his head. All of them began laughing again. They talked until eventually, all of them fell asleep except for Trini who was staring at her girlfriend that was still peacefully asleep. She brushed her hands through Kimberly’s soft brunette hair and smiled when she thought about all of her dates with Kimberly. The times that they would just lie on Trini’s bed and make out or when Kimberly’s mom walked in on them. Thankfully, Trini was under the blanket and is tiny enough that Mrs. Hart didn’t know. It was the most awkward thing that Trini had to listen to as Kimberly tried to compose herself enough to have a conversation with her mother. A groan broke her out of her thoughts and she looked to see Kimberly’s eyes begin to flutter open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So I hope that you liked the chapter! I decided to have Kimberly get shot instead of Trini because it creates more drama. So sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I had a lot going on. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys and Happy Trimberly Week! (if you're wondering if I'm gonna participate, sadly, I am not but I will be updating Blood Bones and Revenge all week so stay tuned) <3


	15. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly wakes up and they tell her everything that happened. Some confusing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

“Kimberly?”, Trini cupped the girl’s face as her eyes blinked open. The harsh light caused Kimberly to groan and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked down to see her girlfriend with tears building up in her eyes. 

 

“Trini.”, Kimberly gave her a smile and Trini just moved up to kiss her. 

 

“You are such an idiot.”, Trini whispered on her lips. 

 

“Well, I saved you didn’t I?”, Kimberly raised an eyebrow and Trini slapped her arm. 

 

“That doesn’t excuse you from being an idiot.”, Trini sat up and Kimberly laughed at her girlfriend. 

 

Kimberly tried to push herself up, but winced when her wound stretched, Trini immediately coming over to help her sit up. “What happened after I was shot?”, Kimberly asked, but Trini just played with Kimberly’s fingers.

 

“I don’t really know. After the gun went off, I was only focused on you.”, Trini brushed her hands through Kimberly’s hair. “There is actually stuff that I have to tell you.”

 

“I’m all ears.”, Kimberly smiled faintly at her girlfriend, who was taking a deep breath.

 

“I remembered who it was that changed me.”, Trini saw Kimberly perk up at this. “It was Alicia.”

 

“What?!”, Kimberly yelled and everyone in the room jolted awake. At that moment, Alicia walked through the doors with a tray of food.

 

“Hey, sunshine. Harper’s asleep, so I figured that I would come eat with y-”, Alicia was cut off by being slammed against the wall, Kimberly in front of her, baring her teeth.

 

“You.”, Kimberly snarled while Zack and Jason hopped up to get her off of the blonde.

 

“Me.”, Alicia knew in that moment that Kimberly had found out. The two boys tried and tried to get Kimberly off of Alicia, but the brunette just flung them across the room. “Kimberly, please.”, Alicia said with a shaky voice, but the taller girl just growled. She wrapped her hand around the blonde’s neck and lifted her off of the floor. “Kimberly-”, Alicia gasped for air as Kimberly’s hand tightened on her throat.

 

“Kimberly, let her go.”, Trini walked over to her girlfriend, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. Brown eyes connected with hers and Trini could only see anger flowing through them. “Kimberly.”, Trini tried again and the girl finally let her go. Alicia slumped against the wall, gasping as the air filled her lungs again. “Get back in the bed.”, Trini pointed behind her, not impressed with Kimberly’s actions. The brunette dragged her feet back to the bed, settling under the covers while Trini leaned down to check on Alicia. 

 

“I’m fine, sunshine. It’s not the first time that I’ve been choked.”, Alicia smiled sadly at her friend and Trini just wrapped her arms around her. A growl broke them out of the embrace, Trini whipped her head around to glare at Kimberly.

 

“Don’t even.”, Trini was pissed at what Kimberly did. The girl just slid even further under the sheets, mumbling under her breath. Trini walked over to Kimberly’s bed, sitting on the edge and running her hand through Kimberly’s hair. “Maybe if you let her explain then you won’t be as angry at her.”, Trini tilted her head to the side, pleading with her girlfriend to just listen and Kimberly sighed.

 

“Fine. I’m still pissed at you though.”, Kimberly pointed at Alicia and the blonde put her hands up defensively. 

 

“I know that it sounds bad, well it is, but once I explain everything then it won’t seem as bad.”, Alicia shrugged at herself and then straightened her back. She proceeded to explain everything about the prophecy and how she was pulled to Trini by some force. At the end, Kimberly was silent and that scared Alicia to death. “So….are you still going to kill me?”, Alicia nervously looked at the brunette on the bed, who looked back at her with a little less anger and a little more sympathy. 

 

“No. I might hurt you though, but I won’t kill you.”, Kimberly gave her a smile and Alicia sighed with relief. “What happened? The last thing that I remember, Alicia was carrying me out of my cell and then I was saving Trini.”, Kimberly looked around at all of them, but they shied away from her gaze. “What?”

 

“I think that it’s my turn to be mad at you.”, Alicia chuckled as she lifted up her shirt to show a huge claw mark going across her entire stomach. Trini knew that they were going to explain everything that happened, so she just buried her head in Kimberly’s neck. “Rita injected you with some serum that caused your werewolf to come out, but it did something to make you target vampires.”

 

Zack interrupted, “Jason and I were talking and we think that it probably manipulated your sense into making it seem like vampires were an ultimate threat.”

 

“Anyways, you went to attack Trini and Alicia, but before you could Harper attacked you.”, Jason spoke up and Alicia lowered her head. 

 

“Speaking of, how is Harper?”, Trini asked while looking at Alicia. The blonde just shook her head, not wanting to talk about it, so Trini just continued, “Harper got torn up pretty bad and then Alicia, being the idiot that she is, drew your attention to her.”

 

“My leg is more messed up than before, but it healed pretty quickly considering that your teeth can’t permanently injure me.”, Alicia shrugged, but everyone knew that she was hurting. 

 

“But, somehow you snapped out of it when Trini was in pain. Then Rita like blew whistle and you passed out.”, Billy was thinking everything over in his head, trying to understand everything that happened and how it could have happened. It was still hard for him to sometimes believe that he was a vampire, but it was all real.

 

“I’m guessing that you woke up when Rita had the gun pointed at Trini and then you jumped in front.”, Alicia sniffed, obviously trying to hide the fact that she was crying. 

 

“Shit.”, Kimberly uttered while looking at everyone else with a shocked expression. “Alicia,”, the blonde looked up at Kimberly, “How is Harper?”

 

Alicia took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before answering, “She’s not doing great.”

 

“Care to elaborate?”, Trini asked, raising an eyebrow, but the blonde just shook her head.

 

“I should probably get back.”, Alicia gave them a reassuring smile before walking out of the room, leaving everyone very confused. 

 

“I hope that she is ok.”, Trini laid her head back on Kimberly’s chest, playing with the girl’s hands in her lap.

 

“Even though I don’t like that Alicia lied to you, I’ll forgive her because you have.”, Kimberly told Trini and the smaller girl chuckled.

 

“Thank you. I love my best friend, but unfortunately, I think that even if you did try to fight her, Alicia would win.”, Trini admitted, looking Kimberly right in the eyes.

 

Kimberly gasped in mock shock, “I could totally kick her ass!”

 

“No, Alicia could kick your ass, babe.”, Trini played with a piece of Kimberly’s hair while the taller girl looked at everyone else in the room. 

 

“I say Alicia.”, Tommy chimed in. 

 

“Same.”, Zack nodded in approval. 

 

“My money’s on Alicia.”, Jason sat back in his chair while Billy put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Me too.”, Billy looked at Kimberly with a sorry expression before sitting down on his boyfriend’s lap.

 

Everyone looked to Zordon, who chuckled, “Alicia is a trained warrior, so yeah she would win.”

 

“I just pinned her to a door and destroyed her a couple hours ago!”, Kimberly exclaimed and everyone started laughing.

 

“You just caught her by surprise.”, Zack said, clutching his stomach.

 

“And a couple hours ago, you were drugged. Let’s not forget that she is also still recovering from being tortured and you basically torn her girlfriend in half.”, Jason added on and everyone turned glum.

 

“So there are physical and mental things that contributed to this Kimberly. We would need to wait until Alicia is fully recovered.”, Billy thought out loud, going through every aspect of what the battle would be like.

 

“Whatever.”, Kimberly huffed, but once she looked down at Trini, she couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Kim, it isn’t an insult, it’s just fact.”, Trini smiled when Kimberly nodded her head along. 

 

“I know, but I still feel like I could do some damage.”, Kimberly said. Trini just hummed, not really listening anymore as she tried to process the past few hours. It hasn’t really hit her yet that her girlfriend was shot and she was kidnapped. “Maybe you should go check on her.”

 

“Later.”, Trini mumbled, pressing a kiss to Kimberly’s collarbone. After a few minutes, they heard some commotion going on outside. Nurses were running up and down the hall, seemingly in a panic. Zack hopped out of his chair, opening the door and running down the hall to see what was going on. When he came back, the look on his face was all that Trini needed to see to know that it was something to do with Alicia. Turning to Kimberly, she gave her a look as if to ask ‘can I?’ and Kimberly just shoved her shoulder.

 

“Go dammit! I’ll be fine.”, Kimberly waved her hand and Trini nodded, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before following Zack out of the room. As they ran down the hallway, they were being pushed around by the nurses that were running back and forth. They didn’t know which room to go to, but when they saw Alicia standing there, they knew. She was just standing there, unmoving. 

 

“Alicia?”, Trini took a step closer, trying to see if the blonde was alright. Because Trini was too short, she couldn’t see over Alicia’s shoulder, but Zack could. His hand gripped Trini’s shoulder and he looked at her with sad eyes.

 

“It’s Harper.”

 

“CLEAR!”, was screamed before Trini could say anything and she grabbed Alicia by the back of her shirt, pulling her out of the doorway. Turning her around, Trini slammed her back up against the door. Alicia’s eyes were unfocused, just staring past Trini. Placing her hands on Alicia’s face, Trini tried lightly slapping her, but the blonde just stood there. Behind her, Trini looked to see the doctors still trying to revive Harper and Trini knew that when Harper was brought back, she would need Alicia. 

 

“Alicia, look at me.”, Trini tried, turning the girl’s head, but her eyes were still unfocused. That’s when the idea popped into Trini’s head and she turned to Zack. “Don’t ever mention this to Kim, got it?”, when he nodded, Trini turned back to Alicia. “You can be mad at me for this later, airhead.”, Trini smashed her lips to Alicia’s, hoping that it would bring the girl back to reality. The girl didn’t respond, so Trini kept kissing her until Alicia’s lips finally responded to her’s slightly. Alicia melted into the kiss, pulling Trini closer to her and responding firmly. Everything that was once plaguing Alicia’s brain is pushed out as she opens her mouth to give Trini more access, the girl instantly doing so. The two kiss until Zack finally has to clear his throat, trying to remind Trini that she has a girlfriend. Pulling away, Trini opened her eyes to see Alicia, who is still dazed from the kiss, and thought that the girl is still out of it so she went with plan B.  _ Smack! _

 

“Ow! What the hell, sunshine?!”, Alicia exclaimed almost immediately, bringing a hand up to cup the cheek that had just been slapped. So many emotions had just run through Alicia that she was so confused. 

 

“We can talk about it later. What happened with Harper?”, just as Trini finished her sentenced, Alicia’s eyes went wide and she turned around, looking through the window to see them still trying to revive her. Trini flipped her back around, slapping her again, “Alicia! Stay with me, airhead!”

 

“She was fine. One minute we were laughing and having a good time, but the next she was seizing, and then she flatlined.”, Alicia let the tears slip out of her eyes as she recounted the events that happened minutes before. “I don’t want her to die.”, a sob escaped the blonde, ducking her head down to hide her face as she cried. Trini smiled sadly, glad that Alicia had finally found someone, and wrapped her arms around her. The sound of beeping broke them out of their hug, Alicia whipping around to see Harper breathing heavily with her eyes wide open. Breaking away from Trini, Alicia rushed back into the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Harper.

 

“Licia?”, Harper croaked out and Alicia just cried, resting her forehead against the other girl’s.

 

“It’s ok, sweetcheeks. I’m here.”, Alicia couldn’t help the tears that were spilling out of her eyes. The doctors filed out of the room, leaving the two girls alone while Trini and Zack stood outside watching them.

 

Trini sighed, looking back at Zack, “I’m glad she’s ok.”

 

“Me too, but honestly, crazy girl, I don’t get why you kissed her. You could have just slapped her.”, Zack shrugged with confusion. 

 

“The shock from the kiss would snap her out of it, that was the way that I was thinking. Slapping her way plan B.”, Trini explained, hoping that what she did was alright. 

 

Zack just shook his head, running a hand through his hair, “Crazy girl, you two got really into that kiss. You don’t think that, perhaps and don’t punch me for this, there are some lingering feelings between you and Alicia?”

 

Trini bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself from punching the boy next to her for saying something that ridiculous. “No, Zack. I love Kimberly and I know that Alicia loves Harper.”

 

“But do you?”, Zack said, making Trini look into the room. Did Alicia still have feelings for her? No, of course not. Alicia loved Harper. Right? Zack pushed Trini to the door, hoping that she could talk to Alicia about it, but Trini really didn’t want to talk about it in front of Harper. “Go. Either you do it or I will tell Kim.”, Zack threatened and Trini raised her hands before walking into the room. To her relief, Harper was asleep, Alicia in the chair right next to her bed holding her hand. 

 

“How is she?”, Trini asked, walking into the room quietly.

 

“As good as she can be.”, Alicia’s voice was flat, no emotion showing through it as the blonde responded. 

 

“Look, about before I-”, Trini was interrupted by Alicia suddenly standing, pushing the chair back and dropping Harper’s hand. Fire was burning in her eyes as they changed from green to black, showing her anger. There was something else that was just below the surface that Trini could see, Alicia’s eyes weren’t completely black and Trini saw flecks of blue.

 

“Get out.”, Trini took a step back when Alicia’s fangs descended, she was beyond angry.

 

Trini tried to explain, “Alicia, I-”

 

“GET OUT!”, Alicia screamed, anger pulsing through her voice. Trini nodded, quickly opening the door before sprinting down the hallway and back into Kim’s room. What she didn’t expect was to see an empty room with just her girlfriend lying on the bed, an angry expression on her face as well.

 

“You kissed Alicia.”, Kimberly deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Ok, but please let me explain.”, Trini breathed out and Kimberly just nodded her head. “Alicia was completely out of it when Zack and I got there. She was just standing in the doorway, staring at nothing. I had to get her back into reality so I kissed her and then that didn’t work, so I slapped her.”

 

Kimberly thought for a second, letting everything that Trini just said process through her head, “You were just looking out for your friend, I understand.”

 

“Oh thank god.”, Trini let her shoulder’s slump.

 

“But….”, Kimberly held up a finger before pointing it at Trini. “I demand a romantic date where you have to wear a dress as consolation.”

 

“Fine.”, Trini huffed, not looking forward to that romantic date, whenever it should happen. She climbed onto the bed next to her girlfriend, snuggling into her side before falling asleep, breathing in Kimberly’s scent. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm so sorry that I didn't update that much this week, but I suddenly got writer's block. Honestly, I wasn't planning on Alicia still having some feelings for Trini, but it kind of makes sense. Anyways, I hope that you liked the chapter and I would like to thank YoungatHeart21 for helping me write this chapter. If you guys haven't checked it out, go check out Brave New Girl, which is a one shot that I wrote for YoungatHeart21 that I really loved writing for her. Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


	16. Feelings Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly forces Trini to go talk to Alicia. Things go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

A few days later Kimberly was released from the hospital, her wound was healed almost completely. Harper was still in the hospital, her injuries worse than originally thought and she would have to go through many surgeries to repair the damage to the right side of her midsection. Since the moment that Alicia and Trini had in the hallway, Trini hasn’t seen any sign of the girl. Apparently she has been talking to Jason and Tommy, oddly, but hasn’t said anything about Trini. It’s not that Trini cares or anything since she has been focusing on Kimberly. Totally didn’t care. Nope, not a care in the world. Kimberly was lying on the couch with Trini on top of her and the two were watching TV, mainly Kimberly since the girl on top of her was sleeping, when Trini’s phone rang. The tiny girl grunted, not wanting to move and turned her head away from the TV. Chuckling, Kimberly picked up the phone to see that it was a text from Zack. 

 

**Annoying Little Shit**

_ Dude, you need to talk to Alicia. She is being very distant and that isn’t a good sign. The girl hasn’t talked to anyone in a couple days. Harper is awake and is texting us saying that Alicia hasn’t left or eaten since she got out of surgery. I honestly think you just need to get your tiny ass up and go to Harper’s house. Whatever it is that is going on between you two, fix it, because if this goes on any longer, Alicia might be dead. _

 

Kimberly frowned at the message. When Kimberly had asked, Trini said that Alicia was fine and that Harper was doing well. Was Trini lying? She hadn’t mentioned that she and Alicia weren’t talking. Was it because of the kiss? The body on top of her moved slightly and Kimberly sighed, worried about Trini’s friendship with Alicia. Ever since Kimberly had known what was going on with Alicia and how fucked up her life was, she had a soft spot for the girl. She knew that Alicia really didn’t need all of the stress, especially with the fact that she was still recovering from her injuries, both mental and physical. Deciding that she wanted answers, Kimberly pushed Trini off of her, trying to keep herself from laughing when the girl squeaked. Trini face popped up from the floor, anger initially showing in them before they softened seeing the expression on Kimberly’s face.

 

“Babe, are you ok? Did I hurt you? Are you in pain? Do you need the medicine? Do you want another pillow?”, Trini rapidly fired off the questions before Kimberly could even open her mouth.

 

Kimberly chuckled, thinking about how much Trini just sounded like her mother, “No, No, No, No, No, and No.” Trini frowned in confusion before Kimberly started to sit up. When she was upright, she pointed to the seat next to her, “Sit.” Trini obeyed, quickly hopping up from the floor to sit right next to her girlfriend on the couch. Kimberly grabbed Trini’s hands, putting them in her lap before looking at her in the eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me that Alicia wasn’t talking to you?”

 

Trini went tense, not predicting that Kimberly would ask her about Alicia. While it was true that Trini hadn’t talked to Alicia since, the thing, but it wasn’t her fault. Alicia should have reached out to her and apologized for yelling at her like that, but no such luck. The blonde was being as stubborn as Trini knew her to be plus some, which was concerning. Finally, she looked up at her girlfriend, “Because you have other things that you need to worry about, Kim. My friendship with Alicia is none of your concern.”

 

“You’re kidding me right? Trini, you’re my girlfriend and whatever is bothering you, is bothering me, no matter how much you don’t like it.”, Kimberly watched as Trini scoffed. Cupping the girl’s face, she forced her to keep eye contact, something that Trini hated doing, “I also don’t think that you have taken into consideration how you not talking to Alicia has affected her other relationships, not just yours.”

 

“That’s her problem.”, Trini fiddled with the imaginary lint on her jeans, trying not to show how disappointed she was that her best friend wasn’t talking to her.

 

“Trini, I need to show you something.”, Kimberly took Trini’s phone from the coffee table and showed her the message from Zack. Trini’s eyes widened when she saw it, panic crossing her features, “See, it isn’t just you that Alicia is ignoring. According to Jason, she was talking to everyone about two days after I got out of the hospital and Harper went into surgery. It was after Harper was out of surgery that Alicia stopped talking to them and cut them off. They think that she has blocked their numbers.”

 

“Why is she doing this?”, Trini was confused at what Kimberly was telling her. “I’ve seen her mad before, but she has never been like this.”

 

“I’m going to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth ok?”, Trini nodded and Kimberly continued, “What happened after you kissed her?”

 

“I pulled away and she still looked out of it, so I slapped her. That seemed to bring her back and I asked her what happened. Harper had flatlined, but they obviously brought her back. When they did, Alicia went rushing into the room and just ignored me until I actually walked into the room.”, Trini took a deep breath, preparing herself for saying the rest of what happened. “I asked her how Harper was doing and her voice was so emotionless, cold. I went to explain why I kissed her, but she flipped out, yelling at me to get out without even letting me get a word in.”

 

“Oh, Trini.”, Kimberly swiped the tears that were running down the smaller girl’s cheeks.

 

“I’ve never seen her that angry, Kim. Her eyes were black and her fangs were out. She looked like she was about to kill me.”, Trini squeezed Kimberly’s hand, seeking comfort and Kimberly just pulled her into her arms. The girl sobbed into her chest, the image of Alicia’s black eyes staring at her, no hint of the soft green that they once were, was haunting her mind as she pulled Kimberly closer. After a minute or so, Trini pulled away, “There was something else.”

 

“Tell me.”, Kimberly ran a hand through Trini’s hair, knowing how much it comforted the girl.

 

“Her eyes weren’t all black. They had some specks of blue in them.”, Trini explained, watching as Kimberly’s eyes widened.

 

“Baby, you need to go talk to her. She is upset and she needs her best friend.”, Kimberly said and the tiny girl leapt up from the couch.

 

“Did you hear anything that I just said, Kimberly?! She hates me! I have never seen her look that angry, not even when we had to tell her that she would never play softball again. How am I going to get her to talk to me?”, Trini was panicking, so she started pacing. 

 

Kimberly stood up with a wince, stopping in front of Trini and grabbing her shoulders, “I have a plan.” 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The plan was quite simple actually. Harper would convince Alicia to go back to her house, take a shower, and get in some fresh clothes. After that, she would text the others telling them that Alicia was gone and on her way home. When Alicia arrived home, the boys would pick the locks and hide her car keys so that she couldn’t leave. Then, when she came downstairs, Trini would walk in and they would talk. Currently, Trini and the boys, plus Tommy, were waiting in Harper’s backyard for Alicia’s car to pull up. The white mustang pulled into the driveway, making the other duck down quickly so that she wouldn’t see them. Alicia walked into the house, leaving her keys by the door before making her way up the stairs to take a shower, stopping a few times to rub her right leg. As Alicia disappeared up the stairs, Billy gave them the signal and Zack walked over to the lock. He quickly picked it before opening the door, motioning for everyone to get inside. They all ran into the house, trying to as quiet as possible with Alicia upstairs. Jason grabbed her keys, tossing them to Trini before everyone turned to her, scared expressions on their faces. She stuffed the keys in her pocket, knowing that Alicia would want them once they were done talking, and waited for everyone to say what they wanted to.

 

Zack finally broke the silence, putting a hand on her shoulder, “Good luck, crazy girl. I’ll make sure to be at your funeral.” He walked away while putting his arm around Tommy, the girl just giving her a sad smile and a thumbs up.

 

“If you need anything, T, you can call me.”, Jason gave her a quick hug before leaving Billy to say his ‘good lucks’ last.

 

“Don’t worry, Trini. I’m sure that Alicia will forgive you for whatever you have done.”, Billy turned on his heel, leaving Trini alone with the girl that would probably be her future murderer. Trini looked around the house, taking in how much it really felt like a family home. Pictures decorated the walls of what Trini assumed to be Harper’s family, every picture showing smiling faces. Walking around the house, she looked at the pictures, stopping and giggling at one of Alicia and Harper together. They are standing in front of what looks to be a lake, Harper is in an oversized t-shirt, her regular big frame glasses on (which she still hasn’t grown into) and she is on Alicia’s back. Little Alicia, who was actually a really tiny child which was something that Trini didn’t know considering Alicia is tall and muscular now, was wearing a green v-neck with basketball shorts, both of the girls giving a big smile to the camera. The sound of the shower turning off was the only warning that Trini had to get ready and she bolted into the kitchen, hiding under the table. She could hear the thumps of Alicia walking through the second floor of the house as she was searching for her clothes. 

 

“ _ Fuck! _ ”, was exclaimed suddenly and Trini heard a loud bang, she guessed that it was probably Alicia falling because of her leg. If she didn’t wear the brace, then there would be too much pressure on the leg and it would cause Alicia a monumental amount of pain. Trini had to keep herself from rushing up the stairs to help her friend, biting her hand to ease the urge. The sound of Alicia dragging herself up gave Trini relief and she remained under the table, waiting for Alicia to come down the stairs. A few minutes later, Trini hears the footsteps and her whole body freezes. It the moment of truth. Alicia reaches the bottom of the stairs, limping more than before because of her fall, but when she reaches for her car keys, her hand is met with air. Frowning, she searched the table only to find that her keys weren’t there, so she looked around the table. Nothing. She then proceeded to go through the house, thinking that maybe she misplaced them somewhere. When she got to the kitchen, she searched the drawer that Harper usually put her spare key in only to find that it was gone as well.

 

Trini took this moment to step out from under the table, walking up a little bit before taking the keys out of her pocket and jingling them, “These what you’re looking for?” Alicia’s body tensed at the voice, her hands starting to shake slighting and mind screaming for her to run. The blonde slowly turned to see the tiny girl standing there, a sour look on her face as she stared her down. “We need to talk.”, Trini finally spoke.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”, Alicia refused to look at Trini. 

 

“Why can’t you look at me? What is it that I did, huh, because I don’t understand!”, Trini’s voice was rising in level by the second, causing Alicia to flinch slightly. 

 

“I am not talking about this.”, Alicia tried to keep her anger from getting to her, but it wasn’t working. She could feel her fangs poking through and her eyes turning black. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Alicia, you can’t keep hiding your feelings! It will eat at you from the inside out until you finally just explode and I can tell that you aren’t that far from exploding.”, Trini was making sure to keep her emotions in check to keep the situation as tame as it could possibly be. “So I am going to stand here, with you, in this kitchen until you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Enough. I don’t have to tell you anything and you have no right coming in here demanding things. Leave. Now.”, Alicia spoke through gritted teeth. Any other person would be scared of Alicia in this moment, but Trini stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. “Get out, Trini. Don’t think that I won’t force you out.”, Alicia threatened and Trini stumbled back a little. Not once had Alicia ever threatened her, not seriously at least. 

 

“What the hell is going on with you? Before you say anything, I would just like to point out that this isn’t just affecting our friendship. Your friends are worried about you. You aren’t eating, you aren’t sleeping, you aren’t even taking care of yourself like a normal person.”, Trini knew that there was only one way to reach the girl. “Harper is really worried about you.”

 

Alicia’s head shot up, but her gaze went from angry to conflicted, “Don’t talk about her. Now, get out.”

 

“STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!”, Trini was the first to raise her voice, regretting it once she saw Alicia step back in fear. That didn’t last long.

 

“STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH!”, Alicia retorted, raising her voice to the same level.

 

“OH MY GOD, WILL YOU GROW UP AND JUST BE AN ADULT ALREADY?”

 

“LAST TIME I CHECKED I’M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL AND AM PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO AGE AGAIN BECAUSE I’M A FUCKING VAMPIRE. SO, NO I WILL NOT BE AN ADULT!”, Alicia was so fed up with this. She just wanted to be left alone, just for a little while. Does anyone get how confused she is? 

 

“WHY WON’T YOU JUST TALK TO ME?!”, Trini threw her hands up in the air, frustrated with Alicia for being so stubborn. 

 

“WHY CAN’T EVERYBODY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!”

 

“BECAUSE WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU, ALICIA!”

 

“STOP WORRYING! I. AM. FINE.”, Alicia said each word slowly, like she was talking to a child. 

 

“EXCEPT YOU AREN’T FINE AND OBVIOUSLY NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE!”

 

“DOES ANYONE IN THIS FUCKING TOWN GET THE CONCEPT OF PRIVACY?!”, when Alicia yelled that out, Trini didn’t know how to respond. “OBVIOUSLY NOT BECAUSE ALL OF YOU, YES ALL OF YOU, HAVE BEEN PESTERING ME ABOUT MY ISSUES WHEN IN REALITY, THEY DON’T CONCERN YOU! I CAN DEAL WITH MY ISSUES ON MY OWN AND IF YOU KEEP PUSHING ME THEN I’M GOING TO SNAP!” 

 

“WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE FEELING BECAUSE YOU DON’T TELL US, SO WE HAVE TO ASSUME!”, Trini finally found the right words, watching as Alicia rolled her eyes in disbelief.

 

The blonde threw her arms in the air, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose before looking back at Trini, “Fine. You want to know what I’m feeling?” Trini nodded, waving a hand for the girl to continue. “First, my mother dies and my father becomes a drunk. Then, my aunt basically trains me to become this robot like warrior and changes the course of my entire life. Harper comes back, is able to bring out the real me, but that can’t last for long right? No, it never does. Instead, I’m bitten by a vampire which basically was my death sentence. After that wonderful news, I am thrown into this all new world of shit while I’m still in high school, not knowing that there was more where that came from. Along with being abused almost every night by my father, I’m also trying to keep my secret an actual secret, and I’m trying to keep up with my school work. Then, I’m thrown an all new curveball where I am suddenly the one who is going to create the most powerful vampire in the world because, why not? Let’s just screw Alicia over again. That happens and then I’m tortured by my aunt, basically told that I’m a failure by my father, and the only person who has ever been there for me through all of this shit is almost torn in half by your fucking girlfriend. So, you want to know what I’m feeling? I don’t fucking know, Trini. I just don’t know.”

 

“Why couldn’t you just tell us this?”, Trini was surprised by the outburst, a sudden spark of compassion ignited within her as she listened to the girl. 

 

“How am I supposed to? I have been taught my entire life that you are only on this earth to survive. Everything that I have ever loved has been ripped from me. My mom is dead and my dad is a deadbeat. The only other family that I have left is gone to and I loved her even though she was a terrible person who did terrible things. Not just to me, but to other people. Harper is almost killed because of something that I dragged her into and the chances of me being able to get away from all of this has been ruined!”, Alicia gestured down to her right leg. “Softball was my outlet. I could just play and nothing else would matter, not winning or losing. The best part was, I was actually really good at it. One thing. All I wanted was one thing. Can I have that? No.”, Alicia walked into the family room, sitting down on the couch while Trini followed her. 

 

Sitting down next to her, Trini waited a few minutes before speaking, “Ok. Let’s try this again. How are you doing?”

 

“Everyone wants to know how Alicia Fide is doing.”, Alicia chuckled, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. “The thing is: I don’t know. I’m so confused about everything.”, Alicia leaned back, rubbing her leg with one hand to ease the pain.

 

“Then let’s talk about something else. Why were you mad at me the other day?”, Trini asked, watching as the girl froze up, a look of panic suddenly filling her eyes. “Maybe if you talk about why you were angry at me then you will be able to sort out your other feelings.”

 

“Don’t ever kiss me like that again, do you understand?”, Alicia growled out. 

 

“So it is about the kiss.”, Trini hummed, confirming her suspicions. 

 

Alicia sat up wildly, “Of course it’s about the kiss, Trini. You can’t kiss me like that.”

 

“I get it. You’re worried about Kim finding out, but she already knows and after I explained the situation she was really understanding.”

 

“No, you can’t kiss me like that.”, Alicia began repeating it over and over again, standing up and beginning to pace around the room. 

 

“Alicia, calm down.”, Trini tried, but the girl kept pacing around.

 

“No, no, no, no.”, the blonde finally sat down on the couch, propping her elbows in her knees and putting her head in her hands.

 

“Alicia?”, Trini moved closer to her friend, wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulders. “Talk to me, airhead.”

 

A shaky breath escaped the girl as she looked at Trini, her eyes were blue, “I think I’m still in love with you.” The words hung in the air between them, Trini frozen on the spot as Alicia just stared at her.

 

“W-what?”, Trini pulled the arm away from the girl’s shoulder, causing Alicia to sigh sadly. “You’re in love with me?”

 

“Yes, but….I just….I don’t know. I pretty sure that I’ve had feelings for you since I saw that first night.”, Alicia admitted, lowering her gaze to the ground. 

 

“What about Harper?”, Trini didn’t know how this could be possible if she was in love with Harper. “Do you love her?”

 

“Of course I love her, Trini. I just don’t know what I want anymore.”, Alicia stood up, walking over to the fireplace to look at a picture. She smiled sadly at it before turning back to Trini, “So much has happened in the past few months and my head is spinning. I love Harper, but there is also something there for you and I just have no idea what to do. I don’t know who I’m going to choose.”

 

Trini stood up, “I understand. I’m sorry that I kissed you, Alicia. If I had known then I would have just slapped you out of it.”

 

“Good to know that either way I would have gotten slapped. I just need some time, Trini. I need a break. From everything and everyone.”, Alicia explained, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

 

“Ok. We’ll all be here when you’re ready.”, Trini walked to the door, placing Alicia’s keys on the table next to it. Before she left, she turned to Alicia, “See ya later.”

“Bye, Trini.”, Alicia stared at her until she closed the door, leaving Alicia with her own thoughts. She needed to tell Harper, grabbing her keys she walked out of the house.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Here is another chapter, I hope that you liked it. If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys!


	17. We Have Another Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia takes her much needed break, but hears something that freaks her out. Trini is seeing a shadow figure or is she just hallucinating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Fear spiked through Alicia as she walked through the doors of the hospital. She knew what she was about to do and it was slowly breaking her heart. Walking up to Harper’s room was the single scariest thing that Alicia had ever experienced, and that is saying a lot considering what she has gone through. Alicia peaked through the window to see Harper, lying on her bed with her glasses on, reading a book. When they were kids, Alicia had always loved just watching Harper read because she would get this cute little frown on her face. Harper looked up, seeing Alicia and waved for her to come in and placed the book down. Taking a deep breath, the blonde entered the room, giving Harper a small smile before sitting down next to her bed. 

 

“Did you talk to Trini?”, Harper was looking at her intensely. 

 

“Yeah, I did. I’m going to take a break.”, Alicia grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and smiled sadly at the brunette. “Harper, I need to figure out what I want. I’m not ok and I think that getting away for a little while will be good for me. Please understand that I’m not trying to abandon you or anything, I’ll stay right here if you need me to.”

 

Harper just squeezed her hand, “You’re still in love with Trini.”

 

“I don’t know what I am anymore.”, Alicia avoided looking at Harper.

 

“It’s ok. Go, take a break, I think that you deserve it.”, Harper wanted to cry, she wanted to beg Alicia to stay, but the girl needed some time to figure things out for herself. Alicia just nodded, standing up to leave before Harper pulled her back by the hand, grabbing her shirt and bringing her down for a quick kiss. When they broke apart, Harper smiled at her sadly, “While you’re figuring things out, just remember to listen to your heart and not your brain.”

 

“I will.”, Alicia back away from Harper, letting go of her hand and walking out of the room. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

When Trini got back to her house, she was surprised to see Kimberly waiting for her in her room. The brunette was laying on her bed, headphones on and her foot tapping to the beat of the song. Trini walked in, settling on the bed next to her and gently shaking her girlfriend awake. Kimberly’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Trini laying next to her.

 

“Hey. How did everything go?”, Kimberly’s voice was groggy as she spoke.

 

Trini laid her head on Kimberly’s chest, sighing and letting the exhaustion wash over her, “She’s gonna take a break from everything. Just go somewhere for a little while until she feels that she is ready to come back.”

 

“That sounds like a good plan. Is she gonna just leave Harper while she’s recovering though?”, Kimberly asked, running her fingers through Trini’s hair.

 

“I pretty sure that Harper is gonna be ok on her own for a little while. I mean, she was able to make it this far without any help, I think.”, Trini chuckled, thinking about Alicia trying to help Harper, but completely failing. “She deserves this break though, after all the shit she has been through.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”, Kimberly could feel her eyes closing again, this medication was wearing her out. Giggling, Trini leaned up and kissed Kimberly’s forehead.

 

“Go to sleep, princess. I’ll be here when you wake up.”, Trini mumbled on her forehead before watching her girlfriend’s eyes shut and breathing even out. The smaller girl sighed, she knew that she probably had a ton of homework that she had to get done, so she got off of the bed and went over to her desk. She pulled her supplies out of her bag and began working, growing frustrated when she couldn’t solve something. As she was working, something caught her eye and she looked up to see a figure standing on the sidewalk. It was just standing there, seemingly staring at her through the window. A car passed and the figure vanished when the car drove away. Rubbing her eyes, Trini looked again, but the figure was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was just imagining it. What she didn’t know was that across town, Alicia was having the same problem.

 

The blonde had packed her things from Harper’s home, putting them in her car before driving back to her old house. When she arrived, the door was unlocked, since the lock was broken, and she walked in. The familiar scent of alcohol and blood swarmed around her making Alicia wince as memories flooded back into her brain. She could practically hear the fear creeping back up on her as she ascended the stairs to her old room. Walking in, she frowned when she saw the state that it was in. Everything was cleaned up, the floors weren’t decorated with dirty clothes, and her bed was made. Alicia never cleaned her room and it always looked like a disaster area, so what happened? According to the police, nobody had been back in the house since she was kidnapped and nobody was allowed back into the house until the police got all of the evidence that they needed. A creak startled the girl and she jumped around only to be met with the darkness of the house. She took deep breaths before walking back out of the house to get her things. Finally settling in, Alicia put on some more comfortable clothes and went downstairs to the fridge, even though she knew that probably everything in there was spoiled. It was ok though, Harper had given Alicia permission to raid the fridge at her house considering her parents were the only ones living there, barely since they were out all the time. 

While her back was turned to the door, Alicia heard it open and she whipped around to see who it was, but there was no one there. Frowning, the blonde turned back to the fridge, placing the new food in there while throwing the spoiled food out when she thought she saw a figure peaking around the doorway of the living room. She spun in that direction and once again, no one. Alicia decided that she just needed some sleep and quickly made herself a sandwich, scarfing it down before going up to be. When she got under the sheets, she sighed at the feeling of home. Her eyes closed and images flashed before her eyes. 

_ Her mom. Harper. Trini. Kimberly. They were all laying on the floor, dead, because of her. This was all her fault and none of it would have happened if she had just let someone kill her. Suddenly, Rita was next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. _

 

_ “I trained you well, Alicia. You have become what you were always meant to be.”, Rita smiled down at her and Alicia felt like throwing up, but she just felt herself smile. “Now finish her.”, Rita placed the gun in Alicia’s hand. Looking up, Alicia saw Trini trying to get up and run away. Her brain was screaming for her to shoot Rita, but her arm raised, Trini’s eyes widened, and the gun went off. The sickening crunch that it made when it went through Trini’s skull echoed through her mind as she fell into darkness. _

 

Alicia gasped, shooting up in the bed while frantically searching around the room for any sign of life besides herself. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she tried to get the dream out of her mind. Before she could fully calm down, she swore she heard footsteps coming from the attic. It almost sounded like someone was pacing, a deep voice was mumbling things. Running a hand through her hair, Alicia tried to calm her heart and listen to what the person was saying.

 

“Defang her. Defang her.”, it was mumbling as it paced through the attic. Alicia frowned, not understanding why the person was saying that. After a few minutes, the footsteps stopped and the mumbling ceased, causing Alicia to lay back down, thinking that it was just her mind recovering from the dream. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop the sound of the bullet going into Trini’s head from ringing through her ears. Alicia just stayed up the entire night, wondering what would have happened if Harper hadn’t saved her from Rita.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Going back to school was a bitch. Everyone was still talking about how Alicia was kidnaped and then Trini was kidnapped and then Kimberly was shot. None of them talked about how Harper was currently in the hospital, all that they cared about was their ex-head cheerleader getting shot for the school nobody. Trini ducked her head when they walked in, Kimberly taking her hand in hers and the two of them walked down the hallway as it went silent. Eyes just watched as they walked by to get to their lockers. The rest of the day went exactly the same, whenever they would enter a room it would go silent. They would just take their place at the back of the classroom and avoid the stares that they go the entire time. By lunchtime, Trini had enough and decided that if they were going to stare, might as well give them a show. She tugged Kimberly into her body, feeling the girl stiffen for a second.

 

Confused brown eyes stared back at her, “Trini, what are you doing?” People were continuing to stare at the two, but traffic kept moving in the hallway.

 

“Giving them a show.”, Trini repeated her thoughts out loud before pulling Kimberly into a kiss. The taller girl’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline before she kissed back passionately. It seemed that people got uncomfortable, turning their gazes away from the two girls and going back to their conversations. A hand tapped Kimberly on the shoulder and she turned around to see Zack standing there, a giant smirk decorating his face. 

 

“Come on, girls, the food isn’t going to eat itself.”, Zack began walking away, but Trini still heard him mumble under his breath, “But you two might eat each other.” Trini quickly walked up behind him, using all of her strength to hit him over the head. What she didn’t expect was for Zack to go crashing into the lockers and for everyone in the hallway to turn around. They all stared at Zack, who was stumbling back to his feet, and Trini before half of the hallway burst into laughter. Kimberly grabbed Trini’s arm, dragging her through the sea of people and into the lunchroom. 

 

As they were walking over to their table, Kimberly leaned into Trini’s ear, “Next time you want to do that, maybe do it where there are no witnesses.”

 

“Fine.”, Trini mumbled, pressing a kiss to Kimberly’s cheek before taking a seat at their table. The two were having a conversation with the rest of their friends, when the lunchroom went silent. They turned their heads to see Alicia walking in with a few of the softball players by her side. Trini quickly turned her head away while the others continued to stare at the blonde, who just walked past them without saying anything.

 

“Why is she ignoring us?”, Billy asked, a little bit of hurt in his voice. Jason wrapped an arm around Billy’s shoulders while the rest felt their hearts break.

 

“She just needs a little space, Billy. Alicia wouldn’t just ignore us for no reason.”, Kimberly explained, looking over at Trini who had still not looked up since the blonde had passed. The rest of lunch seemed to go by pretty well until Zack decided that he was going to get everyone’s anxiety levels up again.

 

“Hey, do any of you guys know what happened to Alicia’s dad?”, Zack watched as gasps went around the table and Trini’s fork dropped from her hand. Jason slapped the boy on the head, giving him a pointed look that told him to shut up. “Nevermind.”, Zack lowered his head and shoved more food into his mouth. The bell rang, telling everyone that they needed to get to their next class, and the friends gathered up their things before leaving. Kimberly pulled Trini into the nearest girl’s bathroom, checking all the stalls before locking the door.

 

“What the hell, Kim?”, Trini exclaimed, angry about the fact that she was going to be missing History.

 

“Do you know what happened to Alicia’s dad?”, Kimberly whispered, not wanting anyone to walk by and hear their conversation.

 

“No, why? Do you?”, Trini took a step towards the taller girl.

 

Kimberly shook her head, “No. I remember Alicia fighting with someone and then Harper jumped out of nowhere. I think that she attacked him, but I don’t know if he died or not.”

 

“Alright, well since we don’t know where to find Alicia, and she we need to respect her needing space, we can go ask Harper about what happened.”, Trini shrugged.

 

“No, we can’t do that to her. I attacked Harper and she probably won’t want to see me. Trini, there has to be another way that we can figure out what happened to him.”, Kimberly wasn’t ok with this plan at all. 

 

“Unless you want my friendship with Alicia to become even worse, I suggest that you suck it up and come with me to see Harper. You don’t have to be in the room, you can just wait outside, but we are going to see her because we need to know if he is dead or not.”, Trini shouldered her bag before unlocking the door and stomping off to History. She wasn’t mad at Kimberly, but she was mad that she hadn’t thought about what happened to Alicia’s dad. 

 

When the final bell rang, Trini bolted out of the school to Kimberly’s car and patiently waited for the girl to get there. After about ten minutes, the taller girl walked out of the school with Zack and Tommy by her side, Jason and Billy right behind her. Kimberly smiled at her girlfriend, waving goodbye at her friends before making her way over to her girlfriend. 

 

“Are you sure that you want to do this?”, Kimberly stopped in front of Trini, an eyebrow raised.

 

The smaller girl rolled her eyes, “Yes. In order for us to have peace, we need to know what happened to him.” Kimberly opened the door, sliding into the driver’s seat while Trini did the same on the other side. They pulled out of the parking lot, making their way to the hospital. Trini still remembered the room that Harper was in, how could she forget it was where she kissed Alicia and where their friendship officially took a turn for the worst. Pulling up, Trini jumped out of the car, leaving Kimberly to chase after her. She finally made it to the floor that Harper was on and she quietly walked down the hall, stopping in front of her room. The door squeaked a little when she opened it and Harper looked up at her. Her face was pale, her eyes had bags underneath them, and she was clutching her side in pain. When she saw Trini, her face brightened and she sat up straighter.

 

“Trini! I was wondering when I would see you.”, Harper waved her hand for the girl to walk over to the bed. Trini obliged, hesitating when she got to the bed until Harper patted for her to sit down. “How is everyone? I haven’t seen them in a couple days and I thought that maybe something had happened again.”

 

“Well, something sort of happened. I’m guessing that you already know about Alicia.”, Trini put her head down, not able to look at the girl who was so in love with her best friend. 

 

Harper chuckled and Trini raised her head to give her a questioning glance, “Relax, Trini. I’m not mad at you. Alicia just has a lot of things that she needs to work through and I think that she needs to talk to someone, you know? Have some sort of therapist to talk to because none of us can get through to her. That girl is too stubborn.”

 

“Yeah, I know how you feel. We got into a full on screaming match before she finally womaned up and told me what was going on.”, Trini smiled at the memory before turning her attention back onto Harper.

 

“How’s Kim?”, Harper seemed reluctant to ask, considering Kimberly was the one to tear her to shreds.

 

“She’s doing great. Got discharged from the hospital and everything seems to be ok.”, Trini nodded her head as she spoke, watching as Harper began to fiddle with the edges of her bedsheet. “Can I ask you a quick question?”

 

“Sure.”, Harper smiled at her.

 

“Do you remember what happened to Alicia’s dad? None of us remembers what happened to him and Kim said something about you attacking him.”, Trini didn’t want to pressure the girl into telling her, but they needed answers.

 

“Oh, um, I know what happened. I walked in on him attacking Alicia, so I attacked him. After that I don’t know what happened.”, the brunette shrugged. Just as Trini was about to ask another question, the door opened and Kimberly walked in. Immediately, Harper’s heart monitor started beeping erratically and Trini looked over to see a look of panic spreading across the girl’s face. Nurses ran in, ushering Kimberly and Trini out of the room as they tried to calm Harper down.

 

“What did you get out of her?”, Kimberly questioned, both of them watching from the window as the nurses injected her with something before she passed out. 

 

“Not much, only that she did attack him, but she doesn’t know if she killed him or not.”, Trini ran a hand through her hair. This whole situation was just stressing her out. Damn Zack for bringing it up. Out of the corner of her eye, Trini caught sight of what looked to be a figure dressed in all black at the end of the hallway. When she turned her head, the figure just walked away, leaving Trini very confused. 

 

“I’ll text Jason and ask him to see if Zordon knows anything.”, Kimberly put a hand on Trini’s shoulder as she pulled out her phone to text Jason.

 

**Kim Possible**

_ Hey, Jace. Can you ask Zordon if he knows anything about Alicia’s dad? Like if he is dead or not. _

 

A response came in almost immediately.

 

**Big Red**

_ Billy already asked and he said that he didn’t recall anything about him being dead. Check the body count and see if Alicia’s dad is included in that. _

 

“Jason said to check the body count and see if Alicia’s dad is included in that. Basically, check the news and see if they reported it. He was the principal of the school, it would totally be on the six ‘o’clock news.”, Kimberly pocketed her phone, leading Trini out of the hospital and back to her car. They pulled up to Kimberly’s house, leaping out to go look up all of the news reports about the “attack”. Kimberly watched all of the news reports while Trini just worked on her homework. A few hours later, Kimberly closed her computer with a irritated sigh, not having found anything.

 

“I’m guessing that there was nothing on her dad.”, Trini stated, eyes still trained to the homework in front of her. 

 

“Nope. The only news reports that I found on him were when Alicia was missing, which we now know was his fault.”, Kimberly threw her hands in the air, frustrated that there was nothing and that he was still alive.

 

“This means one thing. Alicia’s dad is alive.”, Trini sat back in her chair, throwing her pencil onto the table. “What are we gonna do? He probably wants to kill us after that whole thing with Rita and we have no idea where he is.”

 

Kimberly thought for a minute before responding, “Who knows. Maybe he hit his head so hard that he lost his memory.”

 

“Or he could be planning a way to kill me or Alicia. God, what if he hurts her again? What if he hurts Harper or you? I can’t let that happen. Not again.”, Trini got out of her chair, walking over to the coat rack and grabbing her bomber jacket. “I need some air.”, Trini mumbled as she walked out of the house, ignoring Kimberly’s cries for her to come back. Walking down the road, she thought about how fucked up everything was. In the matter of months that she had been in Angel Grove so much shit had happened. Trini had turned into a vampire, Alicia was kidnapped and pretty much crippled, her girlfriend turned out to be a werewolf, both of them were kidnapped and tortured, and it turns out that all of Trini’s friends are vampires or werewolves. She made it to Alicia’s house, stopping to gaze up at her best friend’s window only to see a shadow in the attic. Was Alicia in the attic? But she had told Trini that she was never allowed in the attic. Shrugging it off, Trini continued her walk down the road and ended up at her own house. Her parents car was in the driveway and Trini noticed that they all seemed to be sitting down for dinner. Trini hadn’t been home in about two weeks and her parents hadn’t even seemed to have noticed. It could be that she texted them saying that she was going to stay with Kimberly while she healed, but everything actually seemed normal without Trini there to disrupt the fun. Rolling her eyes, Trini walked a little further until she finally reached the center of the town. She smiled as she saw the brightly lit up sign of the Krispy Kreme only a few feet away from her. So many happy memories were there. Trini decided that she could go for a donut and walked into the store, ordering her regular black coffee with a sprinkled donut. Sitting down at one of the tables, she chowed down and when she finished, she noticed that shadow that she had been seeing all day. She turned her head, only to watch the shadow walk away, a piece of paper taped to the street light behind where it was just standing. The smaller girl quickly threw out her trash, sprinting out of the store before making it to the street light with the piece of paper on it. Grabbing the paper, Trini opened it up and gasped when she read the message written on it.

 

**Tik Tok, Trini. You’re time is running out. I think that your family’s time is running out too. Their heads would look great on my wall. Tik Tok.**

 

Trini pushed the note into her pocket, trying to calm her heart as it raced at the thought of her family dying because of her. She quickly ran back to Kimberly’s house, crashing through the front door to see her girlfriend sitting on the couch with Jason, Billy, Zack, and Tommy. 

 

“Trini, there you are!”, Kimberly jumped off of the couch to pull Trini into a hug. She pulled away when she noticed that Trini wasn’t responding and cupped her face, “Trini, what’s wrong?”

 

The smaller girl pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to Kimberly, “We have another problem.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So the less frequent updates have begun and I am so sorry, but I have been busy. If you guys have any question about the chapter or what happened in previous chapters, feel free to hit me up. Thanks so much for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	18. New Information, Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others talk about the note. Alicia has a talk with Zordon and finds out some startling information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Jason paced around the table where the note was sitting. He glared at the small piece of paper that was sending panic and fear through all of his friends. Billy was sitting in a chair while Zack and Tommy took up the love seat, leaving Trini and Kimberly on the couch. 

 

“So what do we do?”, Zack finally asked, causing Jason to stop pacing.

 

“We figure out who it is from.”, Jason concluded.

 

Trini snorted, “We know who it’s from. It’s from Alicia’s dad. He’s still alive.”

 

“Well, we’re fucked.”, Tommy sat back and grumbled. 

 

“Where could he be hiding? He’s not stupid enough to go back to his house, so where could he be?”, Billy looked at everyone, but they all just shrugged at him. “This isn’t going to be easy.”

 

“I wish Alicia was here.”, Trini put her head in her hands. 

 

Kimberly wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her head, “I know, baby.”

 

“Why can’t we talk to her again?”, Zack asked and Kimberly just gave him a look that said ‘don’t’. “Nevermind. Let’s focus on the note.”

 

“How are we going to find him?”, Billy brought up again. 

 

“I don’t know, but we need to protect Trini. She seems to be the one that he is after.”, Jason took at seat next to Billy on the arm of the chair, his eyes still focused on the note in front of him. 

 

“It seems like he is going to go after my family if he doesn’t get what he want, but we have no idea what he wants.”, Trini exclaimed, growing frustrated with the situation. This man was threatening her family, but she didn’t even know what he wanted. 

 

“Relax, Trini. We will figure it out.”, Kimberly placed a hand over Trini's. Trini didn’t hear the mumbled “hopefully” under Kimberly’s breath. 

 

“Let’s talk to Zordon.”, Tommy suggested and everyone nodded along.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Alicia glanced down at her watch,  **8:15** . She knew that Zordon didn’t come down to the docks anymore, but she couldn’t help hoping that he would. Footsteps echoed through the air as Alicia turned around to see Zordon walking towards her, a smile painted on his face.

 

“I had a feeling that you would be coming back here.”, Zordon remarked as he took a seat next to Alicia, feet dangling over the dock. 

 

“I remember you said that if I didn’t show up at 8:15 then you wouldn’t be coming back. Ever.”, Alicia raised an eyebrow and the man laughed.

 

“Oh yes. While that was the policy that I held for the others, I came back after you didn’t show up. You were special.”, Zordon stared out into the bay, watching as fishermen were docking their boats for the night.

 

Alicia laughed, “I was special.”

 

“Yes, I also knew your situation at home. Jacob used to be an old friend of mine. My best friend actually. I knew him all throughout our childhood and into our teen years.”

 

“Did you meet my mother?”, Alicia watched as his face fell, a bad memory seemingly brought up. “Nevermind.”

 

“No, Alicia, it’s fine. Yes, I knew your mother. I’m the one who introduced her to your father.”, Zordon smiled at the memory. “How is your father?”

 

“Well, he’s a bastard, I’ll give him that.”, Alicia replied sarcastically. “He’s an abusive bastard that put me through hell. Wait, I thought you said that you knew my situation at home?”

 

“I do, but I was hoping that it wasn’t true.”, Zordon looked at the water. “I remember the day that your father met your mother. Marie had been one of my closest friends for years and I was finally going to introduce her to my best friend. Then they talked the whole evening and ditched me. What I didn’t know was that Marie brought her sister and she was the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on.”

 

Alicia’s eyes widened, “Oh my god.” Zordon turned his head over to her, only to see that Alicia had a disgusted look on her face. “You fucked my aunt!”

 

“Alicia!”

 

“What tell me I’m wrong because that’s what it sounded like!”, Alicia put her hands up defensively. 

 

“I don’t think you want to know that. I did, however, hear your parents once.”

 

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah. Too much, Zordon. I don’t need that mental picture.”, Alicia placed her hands over her eyes, trying to get the image out of her mind. 

 

“I thought that I loved Rita, at least, until I found out her plans. She was willing to risk everything to get rid of vampires. Even me. Your clan is a little different when it comes to electing leaders. They vote if there os more than one sibling of the lead family, so Rita was campaigning. By campaigning I mean striking fear into anyone who wasn’t going to vote for her. I knew that I had to do something, so I went to the voting stand after voting was closed. Every vote that was for Rita, I threw out and replaced with a vote for Marie. When Marie was in office, Rita was seething and she knew it was me that caused her to lose.”, Zordon peaked over at Alicia to see that she was staring out into the dark.

 

“How did she know?”, Alicia questioned, turning to look at the man next to her.

 

“Please. She wasn’t stupid. I was preparing to run away with your father, we were going to go to a little town called Angel Grove and start saving vampires. Jacob knew that not all vampires were bad, mainly because he was saved by one. Anyways, the night that we were going to run off he came to me and told me that Marie was pregnant.”

 

Alicia interrupted, “With me.”

 

“Yes, but not just you.”, Alicia whipped her head around. 

 

“What?”

 

“Marie was pregnant with twins. I stayed, hidden of course, until they were born so that I could take them with me to Angel Grove. Jacob didn’t want them to have that life, so he told me to come by and take them. Unfortunately, I only got one of them before Marie walked in. Jacob never told her that it was me or that he knew where their other child was. That caused a lot of strain in their relationship. I knew that I couldn’t take care of the child, so I gave him to a family that was trying to conceive. What comforted me was that he would have a normal life, but what haunted me was that the other one--”

 

“Was stuck in hell.”, Alicia leaned back on her hands. “So I have a twin in Angel Grove somewhere.”

 

“A brother, to be exact.”, Zordon added, taking a rock and skipping it across the bay. 

 

“You said my father was saved by a vampire.”

 

Zordon chuckled, lowering his head, “Jacob was six when his parents were murdered by humans who thought that they were vampires. They were going to kill Jacob next when a vampire jumped out and saved him, dropped him off in the clan and he was raised to be a vampire killer.”

 

“I just have one more question.”, Alicia watched as Zordon nodded for her to continue. “Was Rita able to do anything to you before you left?”

 

“She defanged me.”

 

“Wait you were a--”

 

“Yes, I was a vampire. My mother was actually the one who saved Jacob.”, Zordon wanted to laugh at the shocked expression on Alicia’s face. “Let me tell you, it hurts like a bitch.”

 

“How did you not die?”, Alicia was amazed that Zordon was defanged.

 

“Rita made sure to do it very carefully. She may have been mad, but she never wanted to kill me.”, Zordon admitted. They heard running and both of them turned around to see Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Zack, and Trini.

 

When Trini saw Alicia, she froze, “Sorry. We didn’t know you would be here.”

 

“You could have guessed.”, Alicia rolled her eyes, standing up as Zordon did the same.

 

“Actually we aren’t here to see you, we’re here to see Zordon.”, Jason stepped forward, a note in his hand. “Trini received this from Alicia’s dad.” They read the note and Alicia snorted.

 

“Well, he’s finally lost his mind.”

 

Kimberly stepped forward, yelling at the blonde, “This isn’t a joke! He’s threatening her family and everyone she cares about.”

 

“Please, my father is a wimp. He won’t do anything because he is bluffing.”, Alicia crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“He wasn’t a wimp when he was beating you.”, Kimberly snarled, quickly realizing her mistake when Alicia brought back her fist and punched Kimberly, a sickening crack sounded as her fist came in contact with Kimberly’s jaw. Wiping at her lip, Kimberly chuckled before throwing a punch at Alicia, connecting with her jaw. She quickly threw another punch to Alicia’s stomach, then went for her bad leg, not caring when Alicia screamed out. The girl quickly got back to her feet, throwing relentless punches at Kimberly. Trini stood off to the side, eyes darting between her best friend and her girlfriend. Everyone else was trying to get them to stop, but they knew better than to step in, not wanting to chance getting mauled by one of the girls. Rage boiled up inside of Trini until she felt her fangs descending and the ship beside her started creaking. 

 

“ENOUGH!”, Trini screamed and a force threw Alicia and Kimberly apart. Kimberly slammed into the dock house and Alicia was thrown into the bay. With her bad leg, it was hard for Alicia to swim and everyone noticed when she didn’t come up for air. Trini was still in her rage induced state when Kimberly looked up from the ground. 

 

“Alicia!”, Jason spoke into the darkness, but there was no response. He dove into the water, searching through the water until he spotted familiar blonde hair. Wrapping his arms around her, Jason swam to the surface, gasping for air when he reached the top. Kimberly watched Jason pulled Alicia out of the bay, hopping onto her feet, she ran over to Trini and placed her hands on her cheeks.

 

“Trini, I know you’re in there. I’m sorry for fighting and Alicia is sorry too.”, Kimberly stroked Trini’s cheek, the girl slowly returning back to normal.

 

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Hart.”, Alicia snapped, sitting up on the docks with Jason right beside her. 

 

“Shut up, Fide.”, Kimberly tried not to let her anger get the best of her as she focused on Trini. 

 

“Stop fighting.”, Trini growled out, looking up at Kimberly with hurt in her eyes.

 

“We wouldn’t be if your girlfriend wasn’t such an idiot.”

 

Kimberly scoffed, “Oh that’s real rich coming from you.”

 

“Guys, really. We need to focus on finding and killing Alicia’s dad.”, Billy interrupted them, fiddling with his hands. Jason walked over to his boyfriend, placing his hands on top of Billy’s and giving him a smile.

 

“Jacob.”, everyone turned to Alicia. “Do not call him my father, call him Jacob. He lost the right to be my father the day he started beating me.”

 

“Welcome to Alicia’s pity party everyone.”, Kimberly waved her hands around as Alicia stood back up.

 

“I’m not asking you to pity me, Hart. Even though you obviously don’t pity anyone other than yourself.”, Alicia gave her a smirk before turning back to the rest of them, ignoring Kimberly who was sticking her tongue out at her. 

 

“Jesus, what has gotten into you two? You used to be fine, friends even, and now you’re at each other’s throats.”, Zack spoke up for the first time, his hands on his hips.

 

“She’s the one who is being insufferable.”, Alicia pointed at Kimberly.

 

“Oh really? I’m not the one who abandoned all of my friends to just sit around and mope about all the things wrong in my life.”, Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the side of the blonde’s head. 

 

“Tension is high, ok? We all just need to settle down and focus on what’s at stake here.”, Trini pushed the two apart, standing in between them.

 

“No pun intended.”

 

“Airhead.”, Trini gave her a pointed look and Alicia shrugged. “Alright, does anyone have any ideas of where Jacob might be?”

 

“Maybe up Kimberly’s extremely large ass.”, Alicia sassed and the others had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing, all except Trini who pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Or maybe he is taking refuge in your ego.”, Kimberly poked Alicia’s cheek and the girl laughed sarcastically.

 

Trini grabbed both of their ears, ignoring their protests, “Don’t make me throw you two into the next dimension. Now, stop it.” The two nodded and Trini let them go, taking a deep breath before turning to Zordon. “Any ideas?”

 

“The only place that I think he would return to would be HQ in the woods.”, Zordon handed the note back to her, Trini nodding along with him.

 

“That’s the first place we should check. Alright, Jason and Billy go search it with Tommy and Zack.”, Trini pointed at the four. Zack shifted, Tommy hopping onto his back while Billy and Jason took off towards the woods. 

 

“I think I know somewhere that we can find some information.”, Alicia spoke up, ignoring Kimberly’s scoff. “His office at the school. He probably kept some things in there.”

 

“Then we will go there.”, Trini nodded, looking over to Kimberly. “Let’s go, babe.” Kimberly shifted into her wolf form, looking at Trini and waiting for her to hop on. Trini turned to Alicia and Zordon, “Meet you guys there?”

 

“Of course, sunshine.”, Alicia replied, watching as Trini hopped onto Kimberly’s back and the two were out. She whipped around to Zordon, “So, how are we going to get there since you’re human and I have a bum leg?”

 

“I have an idea.”, Zordon smirked at her before waving for her to follow him. They walked over to a shed, Zordon opening the door to reveal to tarps draped over something. He pulled them back and two motorcycles were there. “You know how to drive one?”

 

“Hell yes!”, Alicia jumped up and down before running over to one of the bikes. “Ready, Zordy?”

 

“Yes and never call me that again.”, Zordon put a helmet on his head, tossing on over to Alicia.

 

“No promises.”, Alicia told him before she was driving out of the shed, Zordon not far behind.

  
  
  


When Alicia and Zordon got there, Trini and Kimberly were both standing by the flagpole, Kimberly with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Oh come on, Hart, don’t look so upset.”, Alicia teased, but Kimberly just ignored her.

 

“Let’s go.”, Kimberly entangled her fingers with Trini’s and they walked into the school. Luckily, it was unlocked and they filed into it, making their way quietly to the front office. Walking in, Alicia noticed that the door to her father’s office was open and she pulled out her switchblade. “Do you just keep a switchblade in your pocket?”, Kimberly remarked, Trini shooting her a glare.

 

“Someone’s in there.”, Alicia said as she heard the ruffling of papers and the opening of a drawer. They rounded the corner to his office and they saw someone dressed in scrubs, hair tied into a ponytail. “Don’t move.”, Alicia spoke in a low voice as Zordon pulled out his gun, Trini’s fangs descended, and Kimberly shifted into her wolf. The person froze, putting their hands in the air before slowly turning around, Alicia immediately dropping the knife when she saw who it was. “Harper?”

 

The girl smiled sheepishly at them, waving a hand slightly, “Hi.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this wasn't really a big chapter, but the information in it will become important in chapters after. Things are starting to get intense again. Question of the chapter: Who do you think is Alicia's twin brother? I know that this wasn't my best chapter, but don't worry, it gets better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	19. Be Prepared to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia's brother is discovered. Trini receives two messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

_ The girl smiled sheepishly at them, waving a hand slightly, “Hi.” _

 

Kimberly shifted back into her human form, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Easy there, Hart.”, Alicia stepped in front of Kimberly, keeping her from lunging at her possible girlfriend. “But really, sweetcheeks, what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m helping.”, Harper gave them a smile, clasping her hands behind her back. 

 

It was Trini’s turn to step forward, “Who are you helping?”

 

Harper frowned at the question, “You guys, duh.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Zordon putting away his gun while Trini’s fangs went back into her head, Alicia’s pocket knife long since put in her pocket.

 

“Harper, you shouldn’t be here. You’re still recovering and it isn’t good for you to be moving around a lot.”, Alicia went over to the girl, ready to lead her out when Harper took a step back. 

 

“I’m fine.”, Harper watched as they all looked at each other, not believing her story. “Seriously, guys. They released me today.”

 

“If they released you then why are you wearing scrubs?”, Kimberly waved her hand at Harper’s outfit. 

 

“Ok, I may have escaped.”, Harper huffed, crossing her arms over her chest while they just looked at her with amazement. “Oh please, guys, it wasn’t that hard. I’ve been in there for like three weeks, so I know when the nurses change stations. Plus, I know where the scrubs are kept.”

 

“Let’s just get back to work here.”, Trini grumbled making her way over to the older man’s desk, opening drawers to search for anything incriminating. The rest went to work, Alicia making sure to stick by Harper side in case she needed anything. Every few seconds, the two would glance at each other and then quickly look away with a blush if they caught the other’s eye. As this kept happening, Kimberly got more fed up, slamming a textbook down on the desk and startling everyone in the room. When she heard the loud noise, Alicia whipped around with a frightened look in her eye, her PTSD showing up for the first time in years. 

 

“Will you two just kiss already? I’ve had about enough with the longing looks.”, Kimberly waved her hands around in the air.

 

“S-sorry.”, Alicia’s voice was shaking from the sound, Harper placing a comforting hand on her back as she turned back around to keep looking. Trini rolled her eyes, searching through Jacob’s desk before she found a bright red folder, some articles sticking out of it that didn’t look like school articles. Pulling it out of the desk, she spread the paper along the top of the desk and her eyes widened when she read them.

 

“Guys.”, Trini called out, all of them turning to her before rushing over. 

 

“Oh my god.”, Harper was stunned by what she saw.

 

“How?”, was the only word that Alicia could think to utter as she stared at the pages.

 

Kimberly’s hands curled into fists, “I’ll kill him.” Zordon was at the doorway of the room, keeping watch and paying no attention to what was going on behind him. Spread before them was what Rita and Jacob were planning and what the endgame was. They knew that Alicia was going to let her big heart get in the way of killing Trini, so they assigned her to the case anyways. She was just a pawn. It had always been the plan to kidnap Alicia and cripple her, in hopes that it would help her see that Trini was to blame for everything that was happening to her. Of course, that didn’t happen at all and Alicia just blamed herself, making Trini even more pissed than before. They had never planned for Trini’s friends to storm HQ and save them after they had kidnapped her and Kimberly. Everything was supposed to end one way, with Trini dead. 

 

“Now I know that they never really cared about me.”, Alicia walked out of the room without another word, the rest of them watching as she left. 

 

“I can’t believe that they had planned all of this from the beginning. They were planning to kill everyone and everything that stopped them from ending Trini.”, Harper traced her pointer finger over the plans, a shiver running up her spine and she quickly retracted her finger, almost as if touching the page had burned her. Trini was amazed. Everything had been planned out and they had back up plans for every situation, well, except for the one that actually happened. All of them ended with Alicia mentally scarred, which she already was, and Trini dead, leaving Harper and Kimberly in complete depression. 

 

“We were able to catch them off guard.”, Kimberly added, anger spilling out of her voice as she spoke. A movement to Trini’s left caused her to whip her head in that direction, gazing at the window to see something that send fear through her. Another note. Taped to the glass. In a moment of panic, Trini grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and dragged her over to the window. The two looked at the piece of paper, wondering if it was a good idea to pick it up. Finally, Kimberly reached out and opened the window, curling her arm so that she could snatch the paper off of the glass. She didn’t open it. Only handed it to Trini with a sad expression. “I don’t want to read it.”, Kimberly confessed, watching as the smaller girl took it from her hand gently, almost as if it would break if she didn’t. Trini read the message, tears welling up in her eyes like a bath filling with water. Not being able to take anymore, Kimberly just wrapped her arms around Trini’s small frame, listening to the girl’s tiny sniffles. It was held limply in her hand, her arms too weak to hold it and it fluttered to the floor. When it was on the ground, Harper leaned over as best she could to read the scratchy handwriting. 

 

_ You won’t find anything in there besides old plans. Rita was never going to be able to do the job. I will. I know all of your weaknesses. If you don’t do what I ask, your precious brothers will die. And if you think that I’m bluffing, just ask Alicia. I’m sure she has plenty of stories. Stay tuned. There will be more demands soon. _

 

“He wants to kill my brothers if I don’t listen to him.”, Trini whimpered, snuggling more into Kimberly. 

 

“That bastard.”, Harper snarled and turned sharply to walk out of the room, crying out when she felt her side stretch in the wrong way. Trini pulled out of Kimberly’s embrace, rushing over to make sure that Harper was ok, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. The brunette quickly slapped her hand away, limping out of the room while the two girls left watched her. 

 

“They really fucked us up, didn’t they?”, Trini whispered softly and Kimberly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

 

Kimberly gave her a smile when she looked up at the taller girl, “No. We were fucked up before. They just made it worse.” The two walked out of the room, Zordon following closely behind them and they made their way out of the school. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Crack! Alicia could feel her rib the moment that it broke and punctured her lung. Her father smirked, taking another sip of his beer and kicking her again. The pain exploded behind her eyes as she took the hits without a single tear, learning that if she did then her father would continue his assault for longer. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he stumbled away and collapsed on the couch. His snores echoed through the house as Alicia tried to drag herself up, breathing becoming more ragged by the second. It was almost 8:00 and she needed to get to the dock. Pulling herself to her feet, Alicia managed to open the door with her broken wrist and her other arm wrapped around her ribs. Every step that she took was painful, the colors in front of her bleeding together as she felt her lung filling up. That speedy vampire healing should have kicked it, but it had yet to. She made it to the docks, wheezing from the walk mixed with her ribs.  _

_ Across the dock there was a figure wearing a familiar red shirt, hands shoved in his pockets. As she kept walking, a floorboard creaked and the boy, who was only a few feet away from her, turned around. The smile that was previously on his face dropped when he saw the state that Alicia was in. Her legs finally gave out, falling into Jason’s arms as she coughed up blood. Her head was laying on his chest and the blood blended in with the color of his shirt. _

 

_ “What the hell happened to you, Alicia?”, Jason whispered as he examined her injuries, gingerly touching the girl’s ribs before snapping his hand back when she hissed.  _

 

_ “I’m fine, Jason. Healing should be kicking in soon.”, a weak smile was the only thing that Alicia could manage. Except it didn’t. She laid there in agony with Jason’s concern growing by the minute.  _

 

_ “Why isn’t it working?”, Jason whispered to himself, examining Alicia again. Vampires only got hurt when they were caught off guard or let someone hurt them. Nobody ever caught Alicia off guard so there was only one other option. “You let someone do this.”, Jason concluded and Alicia just waved him off. _

 

_ “Leave it alone.”, Alicia coughed, twisting her head to the side and emptying the blood from her mouth. “Fuck, that’s not good.”, even when she was in pain, her remarks were never put on pause. It only took a couple of seconds after that for Jason to pick the girl up, proceeding to carry her to his truck and sending a quick text to Zack, asking him to send the address of his house. He then texted Billy and told him to tell Zordon that they wouldn’t be there because something came up. Something bad. Zack immediately responds and Jason softly places the blonde in the passenger seat, a small whimper of pain escaping her. That was all that Jason needed to scoop her back up and sprint in the direction of Zack’s trailer. Driving would take too long and Zack was the only one who would know why, or he would at least know what to do.  _

 

_ As he made it to Zack’s he could just barely see the boy sitting on top of his trailer, swinging his leg back and forth. Then, his brain kicked in and he almost dropped the blonde as the realization hit him. There was only one person that Alicia would ever let close to her. Her father. Jason walked faster, but slowed down when Alicia started coughing violently. That seemed to alert the boy on the trailer of their presence and he ran down to them, his eyes widening when he saw the state that Alicia was in.  _

 

_ “What happened?”, Zack placed a hand on the girl’s forehead, tears spilling out of Alicia’s eyes from the pain.  _

 

_ The only two words that Jason spat out were, “Her father.” Alicia continued to cough while the two boys walked into Zack’s trailer, setting her down on his couch. They just sat in silence, Alicia occasionally coughing and Jason holding out a bucket for the blood. She fell asleep after a while, Zack finally breaking the silence. _

 

_ “How could we have not seen the signs?”, his voice was so quiet that Jason barely heard him.  _

 

_ “I don’t know about you, but I knew something was up a long time ago.”, Jason was gripping the blonde’s hand in his. “A couple weeks ago she came to the docks, limping pretty heavily. I figured that she might have injured herself during softball and she was fine the next day. She just kept showing up with bruises and cuts. Today was the breaking point. It looks like he beat her so bad that the vampire healing is taking longer to kick in.”, anger was dripping from Jason’s voice. Since he had first met Alicia, he felt some sort of bond with her. Like he was tied to her by more than friendship.  _

 

_ “We have to do something.”, Zack stood up, pacing around the room while trying to think of a solution. “We have to get her out of that house.” _

 

_ “You know Alicia is too stubborn to ask for out help. She won’t accept it either.”, Jason sighed as he stared at the girl, who oddly enough looked similar to him. Zack seems to notice this and chuckles lightly. _

 

_ “I swear when I first saw you two I thought you were twins.”, the comment made Jason’s eyebrows rise to his hairline, turning to look at Zack. “W-what? Are you?!”, Zack walked forward, kneeling next to Jason who was just gaping at the girl on the couch. The gash on her cheek was healing, the skin pulling back together and leaving a small scar, one that would become important later on. Alicia frowned in her sleep, ribs cracking painfully as they pulled out of the fleshy organ and went back to their rightful position. When Jason frowned as well, Zack sharply breathed in and muttered under his breath, “Dear God, she’s your sister.” _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Jason awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his back as he reviewed the images that just plagued his mind. He had thrown that memory into the back of his mind when Alicia woke up a couple hours later, promising him to never say anything about what happened to Zordon or anybody else. Once he had promised, Alicia bolted out of the trailer and avoided him at school. The one thing that Jason hadn’t remembered from that night was the conversation that he had with Zack. When Zack had made that comment under his breath, Jason wasn’t able to understand what he said as he was too focused on his friend. Now, he understood completely. Alicia. He needed to go see Alicia. Jumping from his bed, he slipped on some shorts and a jacket before making his way out of the house. Instead of taking his truck, he ran because he knew that Alicia’s house wasn’t that far from his. 

Ever since Trini had said the girl was taking a break, he knew exactly where she would go. Call it a brother’s intuition. His footsteps echoed through the empty street. Everyone was asleep, but Jason knew that there was no chance Alicia was. The houses blurred past him as he kept running until he stopped in front of a familiar one. Blue paint was peeling off the exterior of the house and there was no light showing through the windows. Jason remembered Alicia saying that the door was always unlocked as he walked up the front steps. Like she said, the door opened with no resistance and he walked in, closing it behind him. It was definitely a dump. 

Beer bottles were thrown everywhere, the trashcan was overflowing with empty six packs, and there was a smell of copper in the air that Jason recognized as blood. As he walked around the lower half of the house, a scream sounded from upstairs and without any hesitation Jason bolted up the stairs. The screams continued while the boy looked frantically around for the room that was Alicia’s until he found it, practically busting the door down. Alicia was writhing on the bed so badly that Jason could feel it when her right leg cracked loudly, the sweat on her face glowing in the moonlight. He moved forward, sitting down on the bed and picking up her body to pull her into an embrace.

 

“Wake up, sis. Please wake up.”, tears threatened to spill from his eyes as Alicia’s body halted its movements. Tightening his hold, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt shaky arms wrap around his torso. 

 

Alicia’s fear filled voice was all that Jason heard, “Jace?” The dam broke. It was Jason who was shaking now as he held his sister, so relieved that she was ok. Yet he was so upset that he didn’t do anything to protect her from this. While he grew up with a great life, only minor issues with his “dad” coming up every once in awhile, and his sister was having the life beaten out of her everyday. “I’m ok.”, Alicia whispered into his shoulder, hands gripping at the back of his jacket while trying to push the nightmare out of her mind.

 

“No. You’re not.”, Jason pulled back and stared into her green eyes. Their mother’s eyes, he guessed, since Jacob had blue. “I could have protected you from all of this. That’s what a brother is supposed to do.”, he couldn’t help his voice cracking at that last sentence.

 

Alicia gave him a small smile, “You didn’t know.”

 

“But I did!”, Jason pushed off of the bed, raising his voice and causing Alicia to flinch. He went to fix it, but the girl shrunk away from him. “I knew that day you came to the docks coughing up blood.”, Jason spoke as quietly as he could, in hopes that it would calm his sister. No such luck. She just curled into herself more, backing herself up against the headboard of her bed and pulling her knees up against her chest. Jason watched, his heart breaking as he continued, “I could have done something to save you from him. It all made sense once I realized who it was that was hurting you, but I did nothing. I let you down.”

 

“No.”, Alicia’s voice startled him and he turned to see the soft green eyes looking at him. “You didn’t let me down. What happened wasn’t your fault. There was nothing that you could have done, Jason. I chose to stay.”

 

“Why?”, she looked away from her brother, staring at the grey walls of her room. Thinking about what could have been if she had known, if Jason had been able to protect her made Alicia realized the reason she stayed.

 

“He’s my dad. He was all that I had left. No matter how many times he hurt me, I came back because I love him. All because he’s my dad.”, Alicia snickered at herself, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. 

 

Jason grabbed her hand, initially shocking the girl before she relaxed, “You don’t sound ridiculous.” 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“But you had me. And Zack. And Billy. Zordon would have been willing to help.”, Jason could feel Alicia’s discomfort, but just keeps holding her hand. “Hell, Harper would have fucking died before she let you stay in this house if she knew sooner.”, when he mentioned the other girl, he watched his sister’s face light up and he smiled with her. “You need to get out of this house.”, Alicia went to protest and Jason held up a hand. “End of discussion.”

 

“Where will I stay?”, the blonde asked weakly, sleep deprivation finally taking its toll on her. 

 

“With me and my family.”, Jason waited for a few seconds until she nodded and he climbed next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. A loud thud sounded from above them, causing Alicia to tense and jump out of Jason’s embrace. Another thud was heard and this time it was Jason jumping up, the twins looking at each other before walking out of the room. Down the hallway, they could see the attic door open and light filtering out of it. They nodded at each other before quietly walking down the hallway, the furious beating of their hearts rang through their ears. Each stair creaked as they went up, both sets of fangs descending in the siblings mouths when they reached the top. Silence. When Alicia felt like the ultimate threat was gone, her fangs disappeared and she looked around the room. Papers were strewn all over the desk in the corner, a makeshift bed on the corresponding side. 

 

“Someone’s been staying here.”, Alicia informed Jason, only to hear him snort.

 

“Not just someone.”, she turned around to face him and he was holding a paper in his hand, Trini’s name written over and over again. “Jacob.”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

It had been awhile since the events that happened earlier that night and Trini was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her paranoia was getting to her as she was checking her brothers’ room every five minutes to make sure that they were ok. Each time she went in, they were soundly sleeping which put Trini at ease for the next five minutes. A tapping at her window brought her out of her head and she got out of her bed, walking over to the window. Rolling her eyes, she opened it and crossed her arms when Kimberly stepped through. She was in a bright pink sports bra and black shorts that fit her perfectly. It was enough to make Trini’s mouth start watering, Kimberly laughing at her girlfriend’s expense.

 

“I’m guessing you like the clothes that I sleep in.”, Kimberly chuckled causing Trini’s cheeks to burn like fire. 

 

“Shut up.”, was the only thing that Trini muttered before sitting down at her desk with a huff. The taller girl crouched down in front of her, placing her hands on top of Trini’s knees and pouted. “Don’t.”, Trini warned, pointing a finger at Kimberly, but the girl only ignored her by pouting more. In an effort to save herself, Trini closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the ceiling. She smiled when she heard Kimberly gasp in mock shock and she smiled, pleased with herself.

 

“Oh you are so going to regret that.”, Kimberly mutter before attaching her lips to Trini’s neck, moving her body up to straddle the smaller girl. It was a dirty move, but Kimberly knew it was the only way to get Trini’s attention. Small arms snuck around the taller girl’s waist and she smirked to into Trini’s neck, knowing she had won.

 

“You play a dangerous game, Kimmy.”, Trini moaned out and her fangs descended causing the girl to blush. Before Kimberly could comment, Trini spotted something under her bed. Pushing her girlfriend gently off her lap, she walked over and picked up what looked like an envelope. She opened it immediately. 

  
_Tomorrow. 8:15. The alley. Be prepared to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Ah it's been so long! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but I have been really busy with school. Only one more chapter to go :( Things are going to be really intense next chapter and I hope that y'all liked this chapter. I've been working on it for a couple weeks and I know that it isn't that long, but hopefully it's still good. The last chapter should be up sometime soon.
> 
> Question of the chapter: What do you think is going to happen when Jacob and Trini meet?
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	20. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to let me know what you thought and leave feedback. Enjoy!

“No no no no. Oh did I say ‘no’ yet?”, Kimberly exclaimed to Trini while the others sat around them. 

 

Alicia sat in the chair adjacent to the fight, rubbing her temples, “Yes, Kimberly. You did.” 

 

“Not helping, airhead.”, Trini’s side comment caused Alicia to stick her tongue out at her like a child, Jason elbowing his sister and giving her a pointed look. 

 

“Kimberly’s right, crazy girl.”, Zack chimed in, putting his hands up when Trini glared at him. “I’m just saying that Jacob probably has some tricks up his sleeve that you won’t know about.”

 

“He is a sneaky little bastard.”, Harper mumbled under her breath, huffing when she thought about the man. 

 

“I agree with Kimberly.”, Alicia ignores Trini’s eyes on her and continues, “We have no idea what he’s planning or what he will do. It’s not happening.” A chorus of agreements followed Alicia’s statement, Trini scoffing at all of them with disbelief. 

 

“What if he does something to my brothers?”, Trini looked at all of them, waiting for one of them to respond, but all of them avoided her gaze. 

 

“He probably won’t go through with the threats. Right, Alicia?”, Jason turned to his sister, a silent plea for help. Only, he didn’t expect the answer he got. 

 

“Never underestimate him. Ever.”, her voice was small but powerful. Almost like a hammer of truth smashing down on all of them. It seemed like Trini had won. At least, she thought as she smirked victoriously. 

 

“You are not meeting him. End. Of. Story.”, Kimberly got up from her seat, making her way out of the house. The door slammed behind her, rattling the entire house and Trini with it. Alicia stood up as well, opening her mouth before closing it when no words came out. 

 

Jason spoke up after a second, “She just needs some time.” Everyone turned to the boy with brightly colored hair and he shrugged. “Until then, you aren’t going anywhere.”, he pointed at the smaller girl standing in front of all of them. Trini went to protest, but this time it was Billy who stopped her.

 

“We just want you to be safe, Trini.”, the boy’s sweet words hit Trini in the heart, knocking her off of her feet and into the chair behind her. Her hands covered her face as she battled the storm on the inside of her. The only thing that she could hear was her brain screaming at her to just end Jacob now, kill him and never look back. Kimberly’s face popped into her head, stopping those thoughts and forcing tears to roll down her cheeks. Alicia noticed, going to her friend and bending down with a wince. When she had woken up from her nightmare, it had been re injured. Pulling Trini’s hands away from her face, her eyes connected with the conflicted brown eyes of her best friend. There was only one thing that the blonde could do, so she pulled Trini into a hug. Her heart broke when she heard the muffled sobs coming from the girl, her mind temporarily going blank. Soon, Trini passed out and Alicia had Zack carry her upstairs while she stayed to talk to Jason, Billy and Harper awkwardly standing in the corner.

 

After taking a moment to think, Alicia realized what she had to do, “I have to go back to the house.” Without hesitation, Jason jumped out of his set and when she saw the look on his face, she groaned. 

 

“Don’t groan at me, Alicia. You aren’t going anywhere. Especially not back to that house.”, Jason was firm with a certain amount of concern. 

 

“I am and will.”, the blonde turned around to walk out of the door, but Jason was too quick, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Jason, put me down!”, Alicia screamed as the boy held the flailing girl in his arms while walking over to the couch. He softly placed the girl down on the couch, Harper walking over and attempting to calm down Alicia. “That was uncalled for.”, she huffed, leaning into Harper. 

 

“No, it wasn’t.”, Jason sat back down, Billy sitting in his lap while the two siblings glared at each other.

 

“You guys are acting a lot like brother and sister.”, Harper’s off hand comment made Jason and Alicia look away, guilt filling them. Harper noticed. “Wait, are you?”, her eyes widened as she looked at the two, realizing how much they really looked alike.

 

“I KNEW IT!”, Zack’s voice boomed through the room, all of them jumping and turning to see the boy standing at the bottom of the stairs. A huge smile was on his face causing everyone to groan. “What? They look so much alike!”, he pointed at the two and all eyes were on them, the two giving nervous smiles at the attention. 

 

“I never really noticed it before.”, Billy hummed before he noticed that they both had different color eyes. “You have blue eyes though.”, he went to touch Jason’s eyes, momentarily forgetting that you aren’t supposed to do that, when Jason’s hand caught his. “Sorry.”, Billy lowered his head with a blush, Jason pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Gross.”, Alicia rolled her eyes at her brother being a lovesick puppy. Just a couple hours ago, he was being all protective, but once Billy steps into a room he automatically turns into the biggest teddy bear. Of course, the fake scowl on her face didn’t last for long as Harper kissed her cheek, making the blonde duck her head to hide her blush. 

 

Jason chuckled at his sister, “You are such a hypocrite sometimes.” The only response that he received was a pillow to the face and a raised eyebrow when he glared at her. 

 

Zack continued the conversation, “When did you guys find out?” There was a long silence, Jason feeling guilt and Alicia just sitting there with her head on Harper’s shoulder, trying not to fall asleep. 

 

“I knew for about a year.”, Jason confessed, avoiding the shocked gaze he got from Harper. “It was when she came to the docks after a pretty bad beating from her father.”, that didn’t help his case as Harper jumped up and wrapped her hand around his throat, pushing him back against the wall. Billy was thrown out of his lap and onto the floor. 

 

“You knew she was your sister AND that she was being beaten by  _ your  _ father?!”, the girl was raging, her hand blocking any air from squeezing its way into the boy’s throat. Alicia snapped out of her sleepy haze and pulled Harper away from her brother, Jason gasping when the air finally filled his lungs. Harper struggled in her arms, flailing around until Alicia started whispering things in her ear.    
  


“It wasn’t all his fault.”, Alicia felt the girl stop fighting her, but her breaths were still heavy. “I didn’t let him help me. You know how I am.”, a small smirk fought its way onto Harper’s face, the brunette turning in the other girl’s arms and wrapping herself around her. They just stood there, Jason sending his sister a wink and Alicia flicking him off. Instead of continuing to stand there awkwardly, Alicia led the brunette outside and set themselves on the steps of Trini’s front porch. Harper snuggled into the blonde’s neck, seeking comfort from the entire situation. An idea popped into Alicia’s head. “Hey, why don’t we play that game where we try to spot a constellation?”

 

She felt Harper smile into her neck, “Whoever is able to find one first wins.” Bringing her head out of the other girl’s neck, Harper squinted at the sky while Alicia just gazed at her. Even though she was a very competitive person, Alicia knew that it wasn’t worth the effort because Harper was a pro at finding the constellations. Sure enough, the girl’s arm shot out and pointed up to the sky, a smile lighting up her face almost as bright as the stars. “There! It’s Taurus! I win.”, a laugh bubbled up Alicia’s throat as Harper looked back at her confidently.

 

“As always.”, Alicia smiled at her again which made Harper scoff.

 

“You weren’t even looking at the stars, were you?”, the brunette crossed her arms, a fake serious look decorating her face. 

 

The other girl quickly got defensive, “I was too!”

 

“Sure.”, Harper replied sarcastically, putting her head back in Alicia’s neck. 

 

“I really was.”, Alicia tried more seriously, but the brunette only hummed. 

 

“I saw you looking at me.”

 

“Exactly. You’re my star.”, Alicia knew it was a cheesy line and everyone knows how much she hates being cheesy. All that she wanted was for Harper to smile, which she got along with a laugh. 

 

“That was so cheesy.”, Harper looked into green eyes, smiling brightly. “You went cheesy for me?”

 

That got a laugh from the blonde, “Possibly.” They sat there under the stars until Alicia could feel her eyelids start drooping. Before she could fall asleep, she heard a whisper from Harper.

 

“Don’t go back to the house.”, Harper was dozing off when Alicia looked down at her and she kissed the top of her head.

 

“Ok.”, with that answer Harper finally fell asleep. Alicia felt bad. Lying was something that she had grown up doing. But lying to Harper was a new low, even for her. Picking the girl up, Alicia took her back inside to see that the three boys had also fallen asleep. She placed Harper on the couch next to Zack, whispering in her ear, “I’m sorry.” If Harper was mad at her for keeping the years of abuse from her then she would be livid when she found out that Alicia had lied too. She closed the door before running as best she could to her old home. 

 

When she arrived, she could only stare at the place she once called home. It seemed to be staring back at her with a pleading look, begging her to end its miserable life. As she continued to stare, the screams of terror and other sounds from her childhood seemed to fill her head. Sounds of bones cracking. Blood rushing out of wounds, both new and old. Images of her tiny 8 year old self being beaten so badly that she walked with a limp were running through her mind. Rita. These past few months had consisted of Alicia thinking about a lot of people. Her aunt wasn’t one of them. There had only been a few times when Rita would step in and make Jacob stop beating his daughter. A particular memory stuck out in her mind and Alicia let herself be transported back in time.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ By the time she was 9, the beating were something that Alicia had accepted. No matter how much she wanted her sweet, caring father back, she would still come home from school to see him drunk. He didn’t even have a job. How they were affording their house was a mystery to the girl. Today was no different than the others.  _

 

_ Alicia walked through the door and turned around to close it when a hand slammed it shut with so much force that the wood splintered. His breath smelled like bourbon and acid. She could feel her body start shaking as his rough, calloused hands gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face him. Angry blue eyes were burning her skin as he snarled at her. He investigated her outfit, the blue flannel clinging loosely to her muscular yet frail figure while her jeans were tied around her waist with duct tape. The teacher had asked her about it, but Alicia only shrugged saying that they couldn’t afford clothes in her size or a belt.  _

_ When Alicia finally met Jacob’s gaze, her head snapped to the side and the familiar sting of a hand having slapped her was radiating through her head. She knew better than to cry out or even move. That would only make it worse. _

 

_ “You look like shit.”, spit flew from his mouth as the slurred words felt like another slap to the face. Greasy and knotted blonde hair covered her face when she looked at the ground, knowing that she would be hugging it soon. The collar of her shirt was wrapped into his hand and Alicia felt herself being thrown into the wall. Turning in mid-air, Alicia made it so that her side took the trauma of the wall, a short gasp escaping her when she collided roughly. That was her first mistake. Jacob stumbled over, barely keeping himself on his feet, raising a hand and punching her across the face. While the hits continued, Alicia thought about how most children were snuggling with their parents and watching movies. If Alicia so much as grazed her father’s hand then she would be locked in the basement. Eventually, Jacob stopped. Not for long though. She was lifted up by her hair, bringing her to her feet and her father just looked at her. Disappointment was the only thing that she could see. He dragged her over to the door of the basement, throwing it open before carelessly tossing her down the stairs. Each step was like a knife and by the time she landed on the concrete floor, she was almost unconscious.  _

 

_ Words.  _

 

_ Angry words. _

 

_ That was the only thing that filled Alicia’s ears besides her own whimpers of pain. At first she figured that they were coming from her father, but the sound of a woman’s voice surprised her. The wood of the stairs creaked as someone walked down them. Familiar hands picked the girl off of the floor and soon she felt herself in someone’s arms. Everything was a blur to her until she heard someone speaking to her father. _

 

_ “Once you’re sober I’ll bring her back home.”, immediately she recognized the voice of her Aunt Rita. She could feel the steps that the woman was taking and she tried not to wince when her leg was moved. Eventually she was placed on what felt like a cloud, opening her eyes to see Rita standing over her with a weird smile. “Your father needs to learn to get some control.”, was the only thing that Rita said before walking over to the first aid kit.  _

 

_ Hours later Alicia was still laying on that couch, her head in Rita’s lap as the woman silently read a book. If she moved then she was afraid of the pain, but if she didn’t then she was afraid of Rita doing something to “wake her up”. Without warning, Rita chuckled lightly which startled Alicia out of her thoughts. _

 

_ “You think too loud, child.”, Rita closed the book, placing it on the table beside her before looking down at the green eyed girl. “If you were worried about me waking you up, I wasn’t going to. You look like you haven’t slept in days.”, it was true that Alicia hadn’t slept well for the past week. _

 

_ “Thank you.”, Alicia’s voice was quiet almost too soft for Rita to hear, but she did. The woman ran a hand through Alicia’s blonde locks before humming to herself. _

 

_ “Of course. Just don’t be so loud the next time he decides to beat you. I was trying to work on something.”, and there she was. It was known that Rita could only be nice for a certain amount of minutes before she turned back into her stony self. This was the first and only time of Alicia’s childhood that she felt safe with her aunt. The rest of the time, she was hiding in trees or under her bed to avoid going to training. While Rita had her moments, they were only ever for Alicia.  _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

That was one of Alicia’s positive memories involving her aunt. A creak from the structure in front of her made Alicia jump out of her mind, landing back on the cracked sidewalk. When she had mustered up enough courage to walk Alicia took a step. Then another. And another. Soon she was opening the door only to be met with the smell she was so used to. Alcohol. It felt just like home. Rather her more twisted version of home. The door shut softly behind her, something that she wasn’t used to, and she examined the house further. Every part of the house seemed to come alive when she walked in giving her a sense of happiness, but at the same time she had a sense of dread. She had never wanted to come back to this place, but she needed to. For Trini.

 

A voice. The same gruff, gravel like voice that had struck terror into her heart. 

 

It was home.

 

His heavy footsteps got closer with each second and Alicia could feel her heart start beating. Her body seemed to shrink into the little girl who would stand there in wait for the monster to come and punish her for something she probably didn’t do. Then he was standing in front of her. In some weird way, he looked sleaker. Like he had actually bathed and wasn’t stressed. When he spotted his daughter, the grin on his face wasn’t one of happiness, but of evil. 

 

“I knew you would come back.”, Jacob snarled, only then did Alicia notice that he had a bottle of rum in his hand while the other clutched a knife.

 

“Hello, Jacob.”, there was nothing else that Alicia could think to say. He wasn’t human in her eyes. The thing standing in front of her was a monster. Don’t let it’s human shape and features fool you into believing that it is one. It isn’t. That is a monster.

 

It laughed as it put down the bottle on the table, “You won’t even call me father anymore?” Alicia had to look away from the sharp blue eyes. Every time it looked at her, it was that knife was plunging deeper and deeper into her. “Oh come on, Alicia! A couple punches and you immediately ignore me. There were only a few bruises.”, it plopped down in the chair behind it and took another swig of the bottle. Secretly Alicia hoped that there was acid in that bottle. But then again, monsters can only be killed by the ones they hurt. The line for this one must wrap around the town.

 

“They weren’t just a few bruises.”, Alicia hated how small she sounded, her voice almost making it sound like she was scared.

 

She was.

 

Coward.

 

Another laugh, “You always were dramatic. Let me guess, you told those friends of yours that I am the big bad wolf and you’re poor little red riding hood.” His taunting hurt. What hurt even more was that he was dismissing the fact that he abused his daughter for years. 

 

“No. I told them the truth.”, this seemed to cause something to stir inside of Jacob as he glared at the girl. 

 

His leg started bouncing up and down.

 

Shit. Now she was screwed.

 

Was she going to do anything? Was she going to finally stand up to her father? Was she going to tell him that he was the reason she was like this? 

 

No.

 

Coward.

 

“You know,”, the monster paused as it got up, “My version of the truth and your version of the truth are two very different things.”

 

A sip from the bottle.

 

Another step.

 

“Who do you think people are going to believe? A little, scared girl? Or me?”, a few feet separated her from the monster, but she still felt like he was in her face. The boom of laughter made Alicia jump in place, glancing up to see it laughing while bringing the bottle back to it’s lips. “Exactly.”

 

It was almost like she was transported back in time. Like she didn’t have any friends to save her and that she was all alone in her room. Hiding under the bed while the monster searched every inch of the house for her. 

 

The irony of her life.

 

Standing there and doing nothing wasn’t helping anyone. That was when she decided. Alicia took a threatening step forward, her gaze brought up from the ground, and her hands balled into fists. “You can’t do anything to me anymore.”, she growled out, seeming as fierce as the monster before her.

 

The look of shock on its face was enough to make Alicia laugh if she wasn’t currently talking to the person who had tormented her for years. Claws were out. It stalked forward before it was towering over Alicia, teeth bared and hand ready to strike.

 

“Watch me.”, was whispered in a low voice before the hand started to descend, almost like it was in slow motion. Something busted the door open and there stood Alicia’s savior. The monster was tackled to the ground, fighting with the human. Shock took over her body and Alicia backed up to the wall, sliding down to curl up. Footsteps exited the house in a more rushed sound before Alicia felt another being watching her. When she first opened her eyes, there was only one thing that she could see.

 

Pink.

 

The color that was rarely a part of Alicia’s world. Now it was. While it never ended up being her favorite, she learned to appreciate it. And the person who wore it.

 

Kimberly.

 

Brown eyes checked her over like a mother inspecting her child after a fall and Alicia could feel the soft hand on her shoulder through her jacket. They finally made eye contact. Kimberly smiled at her before ushering the blonde into a standing position. The two stood in front of each other, neither having any idea what to do or where to go. Minutes passed with each girl trying to think of what to say, but coming up short. With each failed attempt to talk, the room would freeze over, each trying not to shiver. Kimberly broke the ice.

 

“We should probably get back.”, it was a small statement, but there was meaning in it to Alicia. They were ok. Nodding her head, they walked together out of the house and down the street. The heat radiating off of each of them was the only thing that kept them warm as they walked back. “I’m sorry.”, Kimberly’s voice startled her. Voices were seeming to startle Alicia more and more these days. 

 

“For what exactly?”, there was nothing that the brunette had to be sorry for.

 

“I treated you horribly.”

 

Oh. That.

 

Alicia shrugged, not really caring about it anymore, “It’s fine.” Kimberly pulled them to a stop, the streetlight being the only way that Alicia could see her face. “I’m sorry too.”

 

It was Kimberly’s turn to be confused, “For what?” That was exactly the question that Alicia was asking herself. What was it specifically that needed apologizing? 

 

“Just….everything.”, was the only answer that made sense. Kimberly hummed, not really knowing what to say in response to that. While there was a lot that Alicia had to be sorry for, the taller girl didn’t feel the need to rub salt in the wound by mentioning every single reason.

 

“I know you are.”, Kimberly said after a few minutes of silence. They were nearing Trini’s house and she could feel herself getting more nervous as they got closer. She wasn’t ready to talk to her girlfriend. Somehow Alicia was able to feel Kimberly’s discomfort and pulled stopped, causing the other girl to stop as well.

 

“I think I can make it by myself from here.”, there was a glint of understanding in Alicia’s eye that made Kimberly blush slightly. Her gaze dropped to the ground in shame, Alicia chuckling at the brunette. “Kimberly, if you aren’t ready to talk to Trini then don’t.”

 

Kimberly swiped at a tear that escaped its cage, “She’s going to be pissed at me.” 

 

A snort from the victim in front of her, “She is. Oh she totally is.” 

 

“Wow, thanks.”, Kimberly rolled her eyes sarcastically. 

 

“I’m sure Harper wants to knock my lights out.”, Alicia’s change of subject startled Kimberly and she just frowned at her. Alicia shrugged, “But there’s a reason she hasn’t done that yet and it’s the same reason that Trini will forgive you for taking some time for yourself.”

 

“What is it?”

 

The blonde smirked, “Love.” Kimberly stuttered. Stumbled. Tripped and fell. She gaped at Alicia, the girl giving her an amused smile, “Bet you never thought that could happen. Neither did I.” Silence hugged them, the crickets and occasional sound of a bug buzzing by was heard. “Well, I better go back.”, Alicia went to leave, stopping at the end of the street and yelling back, “Thanks, Kimmy!”

 

Kimberly rolled her eyes, “No problem.” The blonde disappeared as she rounded the corner, leaving Kimberly to think of Trini. Shaking her head, the taller girl walked back towards the mountain, hoping to get some peace in order to prepare herself for tomorrow. Alicia was right when she said Trini was going to be pissed. 

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Sunlight peeked over the top of the trees, searching for all the beings to wake up. It scanned over the area in the woods before settling on a figure curled up. The figure was on a rock, a leather jacket draped over it like a blanket. Smiling, the sun shone down and got brighter when the figure squirmed. Kimberly sat up, her back cracking loudly when she stretched. Beams of sunlight pierced her eyes and she brought her hand up to shield them. Great. Now she would have to walk all the way back to Trini’s house and explain where she was for the past few hours. What time was it?

 

Her phone was even happier when it made Kimberly wince at the bright light of the screen. 5:45 am. Wonderful. It was Monday AND she was up before school even opened. This was obviously going to be a wonderful day. Each step sent pain to her lower back. Stupid rock. The streets were alive and dancing around Kimberly, even though she grumbled at them to go away. Her emotions spiked as she got closer to Trini’s house, her mind knowing full well what was in store for her. It seemed like she didn’t even have time to collect herself before she was standing in front of a familiar blue door, the smell of breakfast mixed with grumpy humans came to greet her. 

 

She took a deep breath, pushing her anxiety down, before opening the door. Several pairs of eyes turned to her, both green and blue, but the only pair she cared about was the angry brown that locked onto her like a sniper. Trini looked just as beautiful as always, long ombre hair cascading over her shoulders while her sometimes green eyes inspected Kimberly closely. Everything around them seemed to fade, until Alicia literally dodged under the table with Harper and the others following suit. Brownish green turned to hellfire red as Trini practically floated like an angry ghost to where pink was standing. Kimberly backed into the wall, a picture on the wall of the happy Gomez family poking her back as the bull got closer. 

 

She thought bulls got angry at the sight of red not pink. 

 

With smoke coming out of her ears, Trini’s horns retracted, “You look like death got beat up by a squirrel.” 

 

“Wow thanks, babe.”, Kimberly replied with a roll of her eyes. The shorter girl just gave her a sarcastic smile and blew a kiss. Having had enough, the werewolf pushed past her girlfriend, stomping up the stairs. 

 

She vaguely heard the vampire, “Wait, Kim!” It sounded almost panicked, but she chose to ignore it. When she made it to the bathroom, she picked up the pink toothbrush that Trini had kept for her and began brushing her teeth, ignoring the sun clad girl standing in the doorway. “You can’t ignore me forever.”, the words just egged Kimberly on, the taller girl stiffly turning to her girlfriend with such fierceness that Trini took a quick step back. That made Kimberly smile slightly and as Trini went to say something, the door was slammed over her words and into her face. “KIMBERLY ANN HART, I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE!”, the girl screamed, the shock and anger resurfacing. 

 

“Believe it, Trinity.”, that was the last straw for Trini as she stepped back. She charged at the door, the wood making way as she slammed into it and tackled Kimberly to the ground. Pinning her hands above her head, Trini let her fangs poke out of her gums which made Kimberly’s eyes soften immediately.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”, it was hard to keep herself from snapping one of Kimberly’s wrists, the only thing holding her back was the fact that she didn’t really want to hurt the girl. She loved her after all. 

 

Kimberly huffed, “What’s wrong with you? How can you been so cavalier about everything?”

 

That fueled Trini further, “Me? I’m the one who’s being cavalier? You’re a fucking hypocrite, Kimberly! I’m not the one who spent the entire night out just to avoid talking about what might happen or what we should do!” Kimberly couldn’t think of anything to say. She was right. It wasn’t Trini that was avoiding everything, it was her. “Do you think that I want to just sit here and do nothing?”

 

“Of course not!”, Kimberly exclaimed, wanting to embrace the girl. Trini released her, sitting back against the sink and finally letting some tears fall. 

 

“He threatened my brothers, Kim. My baby brothers that I am supposed to protect! I honestly just want to curl up and cry, but I know that I can’t. The only thing keeping me going is sarcasm and you.”, that was not the response Kimberly was expecting. Immediately, she felt like a complete and total idiot. How could she just leave Trini all alone last night after Jacob had basically said if she didn’t fight him then he would kill her brothers? She was an awful girlfriend. 

 

Kimberly just pulled Trini into a hug, “I’m sorry, T.” There was no way in hell she was ever leaving this girl again. Of course, Trini leaned her head on Kimberly’s shoulder until they heard a commotion outside the bathroom. Green eyes and blonde hair were looking through broken door, but when they saw Trini, they disappeared to inform the rest.

 

Zack’s voice boomed like a bomb, “JUST KISS ALREADY! TRINI MAKES THE BEST WAFFLES AND I’M HUNGRY!” Trini rolled her eyes at the boy, who had somehow become one of her closest friends even though he annoyed her to no end. She’d rather be pulled off a cliff sometimes then have to deal with him.

 

“Learn how to cook, Zack! I’m busy!”, Trini pulled Kimberly’s face into a kiss. It was almost as if nothing mattered until a snicker sounded from outside.

 

“We know what you’re busy doing, sunshine.”, a clap of two hands was all that Trini needed to growl. On the other side of the door, Tommy and Harper looked at each other, wondering why in the world they loved these two idiots. An idea popped into Tommy’s head and she whispered it to Harper. The two lured Zack and Alicia to the stairs before pushing them down, idiotic groans sounded with each step. 

 

“Love you!”, Tommy and Harper both yelled down, high fiving each other when they each let out a groan of pain. Billy and Jason watched with wide eyes while the top half of Kimberly’s body was stretched out of the broken door, also watching with an amused smile.

 

Returning to Trini, Kimberly informed her of what just happened, the smaller girl yelling, “Thank you!” to the two saviors. Today might be a little better than Kimberly had originally thought.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The entire rest of the day, Trini was worried. Not just worried, she was barely able to keep still. In biology, Kimberly had to force her to sit down several times as she kept jumping up whenever she heard a noise. This wasn’t working. At the end of the day, they met at Trini’s house and when her brothers walked in, she had no words. All that she could do was grab them and pull them into a shaky hug. There was only relief in the room as the boys went upstairs, both of them looking back at Trini with an odd look before just brushing it off like a fly and doing their homework. 

 

Kimberly was probably the most relieved. She had walked into the house after school, Alicia having taken the girl home, and immediately realized that the house looked sleeker. When the boys were safe and sound upstairs, Trini went back to the kitchen to continue cleaning. Alicia and Zack went outside to spar for a little while, mainly because they were bored with just sitting there. A few minutes later, Kimberly heard what sounded like granite cracking and she immediately knew it was Trini. 

 

Rushing into the kitchen, Kimberly saw the smaller girl scrubbing the granite counter with all her might, cracks forming drastically the longer that Kimberly stood there watching. It would be cute if the counter wasn’t about to collapse. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini’s middle, pulling her away from the counter and holding her tightly to her chest. 

 

“Trini, you need to stop.”, Kimberly whispered calmingly, the vampire’s body slacking a bit in her hold. 

 

The cleaning supplies dropped out of her hand and she limply hung in Kimberly’s arms, “What do you expect me to do with all this pent up energy?” 

 

“Go outside and spar with Zack and Alicia. I’m sure they would love to have you.”, she could feel the shiver that went up the smaller girl’s back when her lips just grazed her ear. Trini’s body went stiff again, not showing any sign of her once calm nature.

 

“But--”

 

Kimberly interrupted her without hesitation, “No ‘buts’, baby. Go outside.” Putting her back on the ground, Kimberly watching with adoration as Trini huffs adorably, walking out the sliding glass door to Alicia and Zack. As much as she would love to watch her petite girlfriend kick Zack’s ass, she couldn’t kick Alicia’s if she tried, she knew that the cleaning supplies needed to be hidden from Trini. Or at least put up on the top shelf where she couldn’t reach them. While she was putting away the supplies, she could hear the twins fighting over something. Ignoring it, she went back to work when she heard someone cry out. 

 

The cry was pained, causing Kimberly to sprint to the twin’s room. She slammed open the door, frightening the two boys until they realized who it was and ran to hug her. Another cry. That was when Kimberly realized that it wasn’t one of the twins crying out, it was someone outside. Telling the two boys to come with her, they rushed down the stairs and outside only to see something heartbreaking. 

 

Alicia was lying on the ground, clutching her leg while blood seeped out of her jeans. The brace that Kimberly had gotten for her after she came home from the hospital was broken and lying a few feet away. Standing above her was Trini, tears streaming down her face and a hand over her mouth. Zack was crouched down next to the blonde, trying to comfort her, but the pain was making Alicia shake uncontrollably. 

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”, Trini was yelling to the girl on the ground, but she obviously wasn’t listening. 

 

“Zack, take the twins inside and help them with their homework. I’m sure they need it.”, Kimberly ruffled their heads, both of them scoffing at their sister’s girlfriend before following the boy in black inside. With Trini frozen on the spot and Alicia on the ground in pain, Kimberly had to assume what happened. Probably, Trini underestimated her strength and hit Alicia a little too hard in her bad leg. But that would mean that Alicia’s vampire healing would have kicked in by now. 

 

It had yet to.

 

“Shit shit shit. Fuck!”, Trini ran shaky hand through her hair causing Kimberly to spring into action and kneel down in front of the blonde. Alicia was squeezing her eyes shut, a permanent grimace painted on her face as her nails dug into her forearm that was clutching her leg. 

 

“Alicia, are you ok?”, Kimberly put a hand on her shoulder, the girl making a noise that sounded like a squealing horse mixed with a dying cat. She flipped her head back over to her panicking girlfriend, who was pacing around the yard, a path forming behind her. “Trini,”, at the sound of her name, the brunette paused and faced Kimberly, “What happened?”

 

“I-I don’t know!”, she lied, knowing that if she actually said what happened then Kimberly would be mad.

 

Kimberly tilted her head to the side, an unamused look on her face, “Trini, I’m going to be mad at you if you keep lying. So tell me: what happened?” Biting her nails, Trini thought about trying to lie for a little longer. Yeah, no. That wasn’t a smart idea. 

 

Especially when it came to Kimberly.

 

When she made up her mind, she nodded her head slightly to herself before starting, “I sparred with Zack for about twenty minutes. Then, Alicia stepped in so that he could have a break. I’m guessing that we got really into it and I felt like I was in a trance. I swung my leg, not thinking about how strong I was and that she is still recovering, and there was this really loud noise. Almost like a pop and crack. Suddenly she was just on the ground and….” her crying had become uncontrollable as she recounted the events leading up to that moment. 

 

This wasn’t ok. None of this was ok. A crazy man was after her and using her brothers to lure her into a fight. Plus, she had just hurt her best friend. The exact best friend that had gotten them into this mess. Anger swelled in her stomach, Kimberly taking notice of Trini’s eyes turning red slightly. 

 

“Trini, relax.”, the sound of Kimberly’s voice calmed her instantly. Alicia was still in a fetal position on the ground, the pain not having lessened in the few minutes Trini and Kimberly had been talking. “Help me carry her inside and we’ll call Jason, ok?”, a short nod was given in response and she walked over to help carry the injured warrior. As they set her down on the couch, a small hiss sounded from her when the leg made contact with the coffee table.

 

“I’m sorry!”, Trini yelled again, the other two wincing at how loud she was. Alicia tried to get out the words, but the pain was too much for her to handle. 

 

Kimberly leaned her back onto the couch with ease, “Stay there and don’t move.” There was a sarcastic response somewhere in Alicia’s jumbled up mind which made Kimberly somewhat thankful that she couldn’t talk. “Call Jason, T.”, right when Trini was about to respond, the front door burst open. In all his glory, there stood Jason Scott. Zack sheepishly watching from the top of the stairs with the twins, knowing that he called the boy and silently praying for their souls.

 

He pushed everyone out of the way, kneeling at his sister’s side. “Licia.”, his voice was quiet, but safe. That was something that Alicia had never experienced, so it brought tears to her eyes. Jason, based on the situation, didn’t think that the tears were from happiness, but from pain. His anger at Trini was pushed to an all time high as he spun around

 

“This is all your fault!”, Jason stalked towards her, his fangs descending for the first time from anger. Trini shrunk under his gaze, shame the only emotion that she could feel at the moment. 

 

“Jason!”, another voice called out to him and they turned to see Harper running into the room with a first aid kit. Her original intentions of stopping Jason’s rant, that was only just beginning, were put on hold when she saw Alicia’s face contorted the way that it was. With Harper distracted, Jason turned back to the small vampire. 

 

“What the hell did you do?”, Jason snarled, fangs still present as well as his anger. Red was not only his favorite color, but the color of his eyes. The entire eye was blood red as he kept taking steps towards Trini. It was Kimberly who put him in his place, jumping in front of her rapidly shrinking girlfriend, a vicious snarl ripping through her and sinking it’s teeth into Jason, making the boy falter. 

 

“Leave. Her. Alone.”, she could feel her hands turning into claws and her canines growing. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly reeled herself back in and continued to glare at him. 

 

“This doesn’t change that it’s all Trini’s fault we are in this mess! Jacob wouldn’t even be coming after us if it wasn’t for her being the most powerful vampire in the world.”, Jason’s accusations weren’t wrong and it only made Trini feel worse about the situation. 

 

He was right.

 

This was all her fault. If she wasn’t here then Alicia wouldn’t have been tortured, Kimberly wouldn’t have been shot, and Harper wouldn’t have gotten half of her right side torn off. It was all because of Trini. 

 

“Shut up, Jason! I know that you’re mad about Alicia getting hurt, but it was an accident.”, Kimberly tried to convince him, but he was in overprotective brother mode. 

 

“Really? Then what happened, huh? And don’t give me that bullshit of ‘she forgot how strong she was’ because that is just ridiculous.”, Jason looked expectantly at everyone, even the wolf, who was glaring at him. 

 

Trini finally was able to find the courage, “But that’s what happened.”

 

“Before you say anything else, Jason, she is also stressed about everything that’s been going on. Jacob has been threatening her brothers, so she probably just lost control for a second. I’m sure that Alicia doesn’t blame her, right?”, Kimberly was looking hopefully at the blonde on the couch, but she was still in too much pain to talk. 

 

Jason let out an unbelievable laugh, abruptly stopping and staring at them, “SO YOU JUST ATTACK ALICIA LIKE THAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” The yelling was making Trini’s anxiety surface, the girl fiddling with the seam of her shirt. 

 

“Enough.”, Kimberly let the disappointment in her best friend show. As she stood there, it seemed like Jason understood that he was going too far. “Jason, she’s fine. It was a mistake and Trini wasn’t intentionally trying to hurt Alicia. Would you be reacting like this if it was Pearl?”, it was a low blow and Kimberly knew it. He stumbled, not wanting to believe that she would actually say that to him. 

 

But she did. That was the end of the conversation.

 

“Wow.”, Jason ran a hand through his hair. “I never thought you would go that low, Kimberly.”, she knew that in the past few months he had forgotten about his sister. His other sister. The one that he actually got to know her whole life. 

 

“Leave, Jason. Don’t come back until you have figured out a way to apologize.”, Kimberly held back the tears when she saw the devastated look on his face, turning her head away when she couldn’t look anymore. With a nod, the boy left. Harper watched from the sofa as Jason left and Kimberly silently hugged herself, the tears spilling. Not even thinking about it, Trini wrapped her arms around Kimberly from behind, the taller girl turning around to embrace her properly. 

 

The silence of the next few minutes surrounded them like an old friend, welcoming and peaceful. As Harper continued to try and dull Alicia’s pain, she noticed something off. Looking closer, Harper felt her heart drop as she scrambled backwards and knocking the coffee table over in the process. The girls turned around to see Harper standing a on the other side of the room with a strange look.

 

Kimberly took a step towards the girl, “Harper, what’s wrong?” The brunette swung her head over to them and rushed over, biting her lip when the other two circled around her.

 

“How long was she in that house….alone?”, her voice was shaking so much that they could barely make out the words.

 

“Um, a few days. Why?”, Kimberly tilted her head in confusion as Harper started to panic more. 

 

Trini finally spoke up, “Harper, what’s going on?” 

 

“Alright, so remember when the others went to HQ while you guys went to the school?”, they nodded in confirmation and she continued, “Well, Zack told me that they found plans for some serums.”

 

Kimberly interrupted, “Yeah, we know. I was injected with the one that forced me into my wolf form and target vampires.” Harper shook her head, biting at her nails as she tried to come up with the words.

 

“There were plans for another serum, one that took away all of a vampire’s abilities, like super speed and strength, for a certain amount of time. If it was injected over the course of a month then the vampire’s abilities would be forever taken away.”, the explanation was terrifying. Those people really were sinister and Kimberly bet that there was more where that came from. 

 

“Do….do you think he injected that into Alicia?”

 

Harper’s nod was quick, but firm, “Yes. They were only able to test it on a few subjects before we raided the place. I read the report that Zack brought back and I know the side effects.”

 

“What are they?”, Trini looked behind her at the couch where the blonde was lying.

 

“Delayed healing, weak limbs, and eyes turning grey.”, Harper followed Trini’s line of sight, taking a glance at the girl she had fallen for so easily. “We could have done something.”, she whispered so quietly that nobody heard her.

 

Or at least she thought.

 

“S’not your fault, sweetcheeks.”, the words were slurred yet clear and Harper hightailed it over to the source. As Trini and Kimberly closed in, they noticed that what Harper had told them was true, her eyes were the darkest grey that was visible to the eye. When Alicia went to say something else, pain shot through her leg and she choked on the words. 

 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, ok?”, it was more directed at Trini and Kimberly than Alicia as the blonde drifted off into her own world. The conversation was over, but their problems were far from it.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Nobody had seen or spoken to Jason since the night before, not even Billy. So when the boy was waiting by Trini’s locker, it not only shook Trini but also the rest of their friends. Alicia and Harper quickly took their lead, walking as fast as Alicia’s leg would let them. There was so much that Kimberly wanted to say to him, all the words jumbling together in her mind. Only two stuck out. 

 

I’m sorry. 

 

It was the one thing that Kimberly felt she needed to say the most. The events that transpired when the night was still young were what kept her up. Sure, it helped knowing that she was just protecting Trini, but it didn’t excuse the fact that it hurt someone who was there for her before Trini was even in her world. Jason didn’t even acknowledge Kimberly as they walked up to him, red cloth still covering his skin.

 

If Kimberly was being honest, he looked like he hadn’t slept either. 

 

“Trini.”, he nodded at the smaller girl, his hand wrapped around the strap of his bag that was slung over his broad shoulder. 

 

“Jason.”, Trini nodded in response, pushing him a little to open her locker. They stood in silence, the wait becoming more difficult by the minute. The blue metal slammed shut and Jason jumped out of his own head. “Is there something else you need?”, there was a small bit of venom in the words that Trini spoke causing Jason to hang his head shamefully.

 

His blue eyes finally lifted to connect with her’s, “I’m sorry. I was just really worried about Alicia. I just got her back and now that I have her, I never want her to experience pain like that again.” 

 

“I understand.”, there was a pregnant pause after that, neither one making a move to walk away as Kimberly’s eyes darted between the two. “I forgive you.”, Trini smiled when Jason’s face turned from somber to gleeful. 

 

“Thank you so much, T.”, they embraced and when they did, the third wheel was wishing that she had the guts to apologize to Jason. When they broke away, Jason went to walk away and Kimberly’s courage returned to her body.

 

“Wait, Jace!”, the boy stopped, turning around with the same glee filled look on his face. 

 

She went to talk and Jason held up a hand to stop her. Respecting that, Kimberly waited for him to say something. He just gave her a simple, “I know. We’re cool.”, before walking off to his first class. Her mouth was gaping like a fish out of water, eyes wide and filled with confusion. Trini laughed when she saw her girlfriend’s face, weaving their hands together and dragging Kimberly with her to biology. 

 

“I am never letting this down.”, was the only thing Kimberly heard before the bell screamed at them to walk faster or they would be late. Things were right again. For now.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

It had been 4 hours since Trini had gotten back home and her anxiety was spiking again. The boys were supposed to be home only an hour after she got back. Nearly 4 hours had passed and they had yet to walk through the door. She thought about cleaning the house in order to make time go by faster only for her to discover that Kimberly had put the supplies on the top shelf. Stupid gorgeously tall girlfriend. Huffing, Trini sat down on the couch and turned on the television, hoping that the noise might distract her. Images passed through her eyes of fires and people being arrested and wanted posters, none of them doing anything to help Trini feel better. 

 

A sound outside the door.

 

She was on her feet before she even knew what was going on. A few seconds of silence passed,no cheerful voices of the twins, no pushing each other around to open the door first, and no running in to tackle Trini to the floor with a hug. Just silence. It was eerie, staring at the door and imagining that everything was fine when it wasn’t. Minutes passed. Trini had yet to move towards the door. Finally, she mustered up the strength and used her speed to reach the golden handle without trying. Creaks sounded when she pulled it, the wood old from the abuse of previous owners. 

 

Nothing. There was nothing outside the door, just the same silence that she already had. As she went to close it, a breeze blew and the sound of paper hit her like a hammer. 

 

No. This wasn’t happening. How could….

 

The denial stage didn’t last long as the vampire swallowed her nerves, spinning on her heel to look on the actual door. Taped to the bruised and cracked wood was a note. Her name was written on it in such nice handwriting that nobody would ever suspect a thing if they just looked at it. A shaky hand ripped it off, blue paint sticking to the tape as Trini tried swallowing her fear. 

 

It was too great to swallow this time.

 

Each letter that was written made reality slam down on the small girl, everything around her spinning as she tried to keep herself from crying out when she read the message. 

 

_ Alicia’s message was right. You shouldn’t have underestimated me. Now I have your brothers and if you don’t meet me by midnight tonight, then they’re dead.  _

 

She had to stop reading at that, turning her head away from the letter and towards the slowly dying tree in her front yard. It too would meet its fate soon. Looking back at the paper, she continued.

 

_ Since you decided to not show up last night, I have moved my location. Come and find me. _

 

He was taunting her. That had to be what he was doing. There was no way in hell he could have gotten her brothers without someone witnessing it or the school calling to say that they weren’t in their classroom. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Trini yanked her phone out of her jean pocket, hitting the home button and making more fear fill her. A picture of her with her two brothers, ice cream smeared all over their faces and in their hair, was staring back at her. With a heavy heart, she swiped and went to her contacts. It was time.

 

Everyone was gathered in the Gomez family living room, even Zordon deciding to show his face. Alicia sat with her head in her hands, Harper next to her, head on her shoulder. Zack stood off to the side, his back to the rest as he had a staring contest with the pale peach colored walls and Tommy by his side. Her bright green shirt reminded everyone vaguely of Rita, the woman who controlled this nightmare. Even in death. Billy was calculating all the possible scenarios in this situation, all of them ending in death for at least one of them. Jason didn’t know what to do with himself as a feeling of uselessness washed over him when he caught sight of a picture of the twins, smiling and free. Zordon was looking out the window, staying on guard in case Jacob got impatient and showed up. 

 

Kimberly was the only one who was moving. The taller girl had been making path behind the couch with a focused frown on her face, Trini not stopping her. Instead, the big sister leaned back and took a few deep breaths. Thoughts of what Jacob could be doing to her brothers plagued her to exhaustion, the urge to rip the man’s throat out getting stronger each second they sat and did nothing. 

 

Alicia’s voice startled them all out of their haze, “I have a plan.” Kimberly’s heeled boots stopped clicking, focusing their attention on Alicia while Zack turned around, his eyes watering from the staring. 

 

“So do I.”, Trini smiled at the ceiling, something sadistic being awoken inside of her. All eyes had turned to her, even the bald man’s gun was giving her it’s attention. “We kill the son of a bitch and leave his body to be devoured by the wolves.”

 

“That’s offensive.”, Zack hummed, plopping down in the only chair unoccupied by a human. Tommy put her hands on the back of it, slapping her boyfriend on the shoulder and ignoring his glare.

 

“Can it, Zack.”, she growled out, making the boy put his hands up and turn back to the others. 

 

“I think my plan is a little more--”, Alicia was interrupted by Kimberly.

 

“Safe?”

 

Then Jason, “Grounded?”

 

Billy giving his input, “Realistic?”

 

“Sane?”, Tommy went for the bullseye, the whole gang quieting with her. 

 

Alicia shook her head, “I was going to say organized.”

 

“Just say it, airhead.”, Trini groaned, impatience becoming a bigger problem. 

 

“We don’t split up at all, understand?”, collective nods from all even the zombie clad in yellow. “Good. So here’s what we’ll do….”, for the next thirty minutes, the room would become more alive as Alicia planned. Billy double checking it from start to finish, Jason nodding his head and looking at Zordon every few seconds to make sure that he was listening too. Tommy and Zack were cracking their knuckles in anticipation while Harper could feel herself get a little giddy as well. Kimberly had taken a seat next to Trini, gripping the smaller girl’s hand and trying to keep her canines from poking out of her mouth before they were needed. Trini was the only one who hadn’t said a word. 

 

That was because she wasn’t listening to Alicia’s plan, she was making up her own. Nobody was going to be leaving Trini alone, that was the basic aspect of the entire plan and it made her want to rebel. Push everyone away and find her brothers, with or without their help. She just needed a way to escape her friends ever present eyes. 

 

What she had failed to notice was that Alicia had finished explaining the plan and everyone was getting up to fuel up before they left. Snapping back, Trini stood abruptly and as she was walking to the kitchen, an outlet was given. Water covered her shirt without her even knowing what was going on. In front of her stood Harper, glass of air in her hands as the water had been spilled onto Trini. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Trini.”, Harper looked at the glass and back at the girl standing with a soaking wet shirt. 

 

Trini talked before Harper could even open her mouth, “It’s fine. I’ll just change my shirt.” As she bounded up the stairs, she shouted, “Be back in a minute!” Only, it wouldn’t be a minute. Not even close.

  
  


“It’s been thirty minutes, Kimberly. Face the facts, she’s not up there.”, Alicia was restraining the werewolf from the stairs, putting all of her weight into the taller girl’s body. It didn’t work. Kimberly literally picked the blonde up, placing her on the ground behind her and stomped up the stairs.

 

“Trinity Marie Gomez, you better be in your fucking room!”, she yelled to no one. The door to the smaller girl’s room was slammed open and Kimberly was met with air, Trini’s wet shirt thrown on the floor. “Dammit.”, Kimberly mumbled to herself, the others all standing behind her now. 

 

“And I’m the airhead.”, Alicia scoffed, peeking her head through the doorway and getting the same empty greeting that Kimberly did. Pulling back, she turned to the gang and clapped her hands, “New plan. Zack, Jason, and Zordon, you guys go back to the weapon’s bunker. Grab whatever you can and keep your cellphone on you at all times.” 

 

The three nodded and Alicia turned to the next three.

 

“Kimmy, Billy, and Tommy, you guys follow Trini’s trail. When you think you know where she is, you call us and stay where you are until we have all reached your address.”

 

Three more nods. 

 

“Alright, while you six are doing that Harper and I will search my house for any ideas on what he’s planning. We’ll tell you what we find once we regroup, got it?”, everyone nodded, but Billy raised his hand. Alicia smiled at the boy, finding him adorable, “Yes, Billy?”

 

“We searched everywhere for written plans of what he might do, but found nothing. Maybe he didn’t write it down.”, Billy suggested, throwing the plan off for a second before Alicia pushed it upright again.

 

“If I know anything about that bastard, it’s that he writes everything down. There’s still one place I haven’t fully search.”, Alicia’s reassurance filled them all with energy. Zack was bouncing with energy, his wolf ready to be released. Tommy had a smirk on her face, pulling out the pistol she had attached to her hip and swinging it on her pointer finger before putting it back in place. Jason and Billy had huge smiles on their faces while Zordon looked proud. Harper clung to Alicia’s arm, practically bouncing around and Kimberly’s face was set in a seriously stoney expression. “Rangers in?”, Alicia put her fist in the middle of the circle, the original 4 smiling at the name.

 

“Rangers?”, Harper and Tommy questioned at the same time, the idiotic smiles on the others faces confusing them. 

 

Zordon laughed, “That was their little club name when they first became friends.”

 

Putting their fists in, they all yelled, “Rangers in!” The final battle had begun.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Alicia hopped off the hazel colored wolf’s back when they approached the structure. The castle of hell stood tall, just as unsuspecting as usual. With a light scoff, Alicia pushed the door open, Harper not far behind her. Everything about the house was the same as the last two times she walked through this door. 

 

Harper examined every wall, each stain, and each floorboard. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her as she kept looking. An elbow to her ribs made her turn to glare at the smirking blonde beside her. 

 

“Where exactly have you not searched yet?”, Harper sassed, arms folding over her chest and tilted her hips to one side. 

 

Alicia laughed, making her way up the stairs to the second floor, “The attic.” The words were spoken confidently, but she could hear the unsureness like a slap in the face. Each step they took closer to the attic made Harper’s heart beat faster, not knowing what was waiting for them. Alicia opened the attic door, turning the light on and walking up the stairs. Once she had convinced herself that everything would be fine, Harper made her way after Alicia. What she saw was astonishing. 

 

A desk covered with paper, a bed in the corner, and old plates with half eaten food were filling the room. There wasn’t time for Harper to take it all in as Alicia walked over to the left side of the room, rummaging through everything.

 

“You take the right side.”, Alicia ordered, focused on the task at hand. Nodding, Harper walked over to the right side and began her search. Documents and documents were strewn everywhere, most of them just about the school or taxes. When she opened the drawer of the desk, her heart stopped. Oh no. 

 

“Can you tell me what it is we might be looking for?”, Harper called back, hesitating to pick the manilla folder out of the desk. Right as Alicia went to respond, her phone rang, signaling that Kimberly had found Trini’s path and they were meeting up. 

 

“Hey, Kimmy….yeah, yeah we are still looking….she’s headed where?”, those were the only bits of the conversation that the brunette was able to hear before everything was blocked out. The folder was on the desk, opened and revealing it’s secrets. She scanned every word of each document until she stopped. 

 

“Oh fuck.”, Harper turned to Alicia, who was still on the phone with Kimberly. Quickly, she waved her hand for her to come over, but the girl just held up a finger. Her patience snapped. Grabbing Alicia by the ear, she dragged the yelping blonde over to the desk and practically smashed her face into the documents. Green eyes skimmed each one, words getting caught in  her throat as she looked up at the wolf with wide eyes. 

 

“Go ahead, Kimmy. We’ll meet you there.”, and with that Alicia hung up the phone and slid it back in her pocket. She should have just stayed on the phone. Careful hands picked up each piece of paper as if it were going to vanish, Alicia’s shocked expression morphing into worry as she kept reading. One particular document caught her eye. Setting down the one in her hand, Alicia pulled a piece of paper sticking out from the back of the folder. 

 

“Is that a diagram of a vampire?”, Harper leaned over her shoulder, squinting to read the tiny handwriting. The mind of Alicia was working to connect the dots, a vein popping out on her forehead as she clenched her eyes shut. Reopening them, she looked back at the paper and looked at the ones beside it. 

 

“Shit.”, was the only word she could exclaim as she read over the documented research that was all written in her father’s handwriting. Harper followed her gaze, reading everything and a shaky hand went to cover her mouth, an attempt to keep the bile in her stomach from spilling. 

 

When she could finally form coherent words, “That bastard.” 

 

Alicia’s fiery gaze was fixed on the window, the glass showing her the image of the mountains, standing tall and looking as unsuspicious as always. In one quick motion, Alicia had grabbed Harper’s hand and dialed Kimberly’s number as they ran out of the house.

 

_ “Alicia?” _

 

“Kimberly, you need to be careful.”, Alicia and Harper were bolting down the street like madwomen, disturbing the streets from their slumber. 

 

A rustling sounded out of the phone and Alicia knew they were close to where Jacob was. Kimberly’s voice returned,  _ “Why? What did you find out?” _

 

“He’s not just planning to kill Trini. He wants to defang her.”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Where could he be? Where could he be?  _ That was the only thought running through Trini’s mind as she surveyed every area of this stupid small town. If they had never come here then Trini would still be human and none of this would have happened. Her father just had to be promoted right before the beginning of her senior year. Not coming to this small town in California, that was barely visible on a map, would have done wonders for Trini’s life. Instead, she was moved again, neither one of her parents caring about how much it would affect her. 

 

Of course, neither could have expected this outcome from a simple move across the country. There wasn’t a support group for vampires here, even though most of the population is probably some sort of supernatural hunter or creature. How about a support group for the mentally fucked up? Because that’s was Trini and basically all of her friends were at this point. 

 

Trini was sure that people thought she was crazy as she stumbled through the streets, wide brown eyes on alert for any sign of her brothers. It was a good thing that it was 9:00 on a wednesday or else the police would be getting calls about someone escaping from the mental asylum. Glancing at her phone, Trini saw that she had three more hours until Jacob was going to kill her brothers. 

 

This was her fault. Her brothers were in danger because of her. There had to be something else that she could do….

 

About an hour later, Trini had searched every inch of the town and there was no sign of Jacob. Fuck! She only had two hours left until he ended their short little lives. That was when she looked up at the sky, praying for someone to just tell her where they were and there it was. The mountains. Using her speed, she bolted in the direction, not caring who say her or who she knocked over, even though there was no one on the streets at this time. While she was running up the mountain, her mind was running away ahead of her and she was trying to reel it back in. All the questions were giving it energy to make Trini’s anxiety reach the top of the mountain before she did. 

 

What if she got there and they were already dead? What if they watched Jacob kill her? She should have gone with her friends plan. She should have at least brought Kimberly. 

 

Kimberly.

 

The one person that Trini loved more than her family, the one person who always supported her wasn’t there. Trini had left her by herself to worry about what would happen. 

 

There was no more time for Trini to regret the decision she made as she had finally arrived at the cliff where she did yoga. It was so beautiful up here. Peaceful. Quiet. A great place to die if someone had to choose. Stepping a little farther towards the edge, Trini peeked over to see Kimberly’s house down below, the light on in the top right window that flashed a view of pink. That was all Trini needed to gain her confidence back and remember why she hadn’t brought her friends. They didn’t need to be put in any more danger because of her, they deserved to live out their lives happy. Even if she wasn’t a part of it. 

 

“I see why you like the view so much.”, the gruff and vial voice that Trini had gotten to know so well made her spin on her heel to see him. Jacob looked unwell, not sick, but maybe like he had finally lost his marbles. His hair wasn’t slicked back like it was when they were at school, it was sticking up and pointing at the stars with excitement. Blue eyes were slowly draining of color and turning black, and lifeless as he continued to stare at the vampire with nothing but coldness. “It’s relaxing. Almost like death.”, the sinister smile on his face sent a shiver up Trini’s spine and she stepped away from the edge, circling the man with a growl.

 

“Where are my brothers?”, Trini looked around to see if they were tied to a tree or maybe going to run out of the forest. Her one mistake was taking her eyes off Jacob. He lunged. Jacob slammed her into a tree, the force of it causing the tree to shake and threaten to split. 

 

A knife was pressed against her throat and Jacob let out a sick laugh, “Oh, those little mutts?” The insult made Trini push him away from her, the man stumbling away for a second. Instead of staying, Trini bolted into the forest, not hearing his grumbled, “You can run, but you can’t hide.” 

 

She just kept running. At least until she thought she lost him and stopped in the middle of an open area. What was with her bad choices today? Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground and there was something being stuck in her arm, Trini’s eyes turning red and fangs poking out as the liquid was injected. Finding the strength, she pushed him off of her and stumbled to her feet, looking to her right arm to see an empty needle stuck in the skin. When she yanked it out, her muscles felt weaker and if she had a mirror, she would have seen her brown eyes turn grey. 

 

Inspecting the needle, she smashed it to the ground and looked up at the smiling man, “What did you do to me?”

 

“Oh, just a little serum that will make this a fair fight.”, Jacob waved the knife around tauntingly and Trini growled at him. 

 

“Where are my brothers?”, was the million dollar question, but Jacob just laughed. 

 

“You really are something, Trini.”, he began to pace before turning back to Trini with a sparkle in his eyes. “They’re at home.” 

 

She froze, “W-what?”

 

“Did you forget?”, Jacob teased only it was more like taunting. “Today, they had soccer practice and were going to spend the night at a friends house. Shouldn’t you know your brothers better?”, it was like life just gave her a dose of reality. He was never going to hurt her brothers, he was just feeding her anxiety like a pig for slaughter. “You were too easy. All I had to do was get you nervous, rattle your nerves around before executing the final stage of my plan. Luring you into a trap.”, he paused then laughed. “And it worked like a charm!”

 

“You’ll never get away with this.”, Trini cringed at how cliche she sounded, but none of that mattered. She was going to kick this guys ass. 

 

Jacob smiled at her, getting into a fighting stance and holding the knife at the ready in his other hand, “We’ll see about that.” He lunged.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“Defang her?!”, Kimberly shouted into the phone, the group and Alicia wincing. 

 

_ “Yes, Hart. Defang her.” _ , Alicia confirmed through the phone, sounding out of breath and footsteps echoing in the background. 

 

“He can’t do that without killing her! In fact, he can’t pull her fangs out if they aren’t loosened in some way.”, it was too much. Kimberly couldn’t focus on trying to find Trini when she was hearing these things. Her worst fears were pretty much confirmed. 

 

_ “That’s what the serum is for. I was just a test. While I was staying at the house, he would inject me with the serum when I was sleeping and observe the results. He’s been watching us the whole time which means he knows Trini’s weaknesses.” _

 

It clicked, “That’s why he went after the boys.” Jason and Billy were at the head of the group, Tommy and Zordon trailing not that far behind while Zack was next to Kimberly, listening in on the conversation. 

 

_ “Kimmy, there’s more.” _ , Alicia paused before taking a deep breath,  _ “He doesn’t have the boys.” _

 

That made Kimberly stop running altogether. “What?”, her voice cracked at the end of the word, making Zack look at her with a confused expression.

 

_ “He never took them and was never going to. It was a trap to lure Trini to the mountain. Harper and I are on our way, but you guys need to get there fast. Jacob could have already injected Trini with the serum and that means her defenses are down.” _ , the urgency of Alicia’s tone made Kimberly run faster than she ever had before, her wolf hearing on alert for anything that sounded even remotely like Trini. A sound to her left. She stopped. 

 

“I found her.”, Kimberly whispered into the phone, the rest finally stopping to turn back at the girl in pink and boy in black. “Get here faster, Alicia.”, just as Kimberly went to hang up the phone, Alicia yelled for her to stop. 

 

_ “Wait!” _ , the werewolf brought the phone back to her ear, waiting.  _ “I might not be able to make it there in time, but Harper will. She’s already in her wolf form, but with my leg I don’t think I’ll make it.” _

 

Zack seemed to have picked up the conversation as well, “But, Alicia--”

 

The girl in the phone interrupted,  _ “Don’t worry about me, go! You guys need to get Trini out of there now! If she is even near him then that’s just going to make him tear through you guys faster and you won’t be able to stop him. Be careful.”  _ The beep sounded through the phone telling them that she had hung up. A hazel colored wolf came bounding out of nowhere and stopped next to Kimberly. 

 

She nodded down at her and shifted into her white wolf, Zack turning into his black furred one. With a growl, they all charged into the battle. Jacob was on top of Trini, knife about to come down on her face when Kimberly leaped onto him, pushing him onto the ground. Jason pulled Trini to her feet, pulling her a few feet away from the fight and resting her against a tree. Kimberly backed away from the monster, growling and baring her teeth at him while he got back to his feet, the same sinister smile decorating his features.

 

“Let’s play then.”, with those words, the battle began. Surprisingly, Billy was the first to charge at Jacob, his vampire speed increasing in the moonlight while Harper followed Billy. Jacob was just as swift as Alicia, dodging all of their attacks and throwing the first two into the darkness of the forest. Jason and Zack went next, showing more skills and dodging Jacob’s attempts. Zack got one good bite in before he was violently thrown into the tree next to Trini, making Tommy charge. Jason and Tommy worked side by side to take down the monster, but they received the same fate too. Zordon and Kimberly were the only ones left. 

 

Kimberly led this time. 

 

A vicious snarl tore from the white wolf and she jumped onto the man’s back, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He screamed, throwing her onto the ground while Zordon hit him with the back of his rifle. While Kimberly latched onto his leg, Zack and the others started getting up to join the fight. They were starting to get really cocky as Jacob was brought to the ground by the force of the group. Turns out, Trini wasn’t the only one making big mistakes today.

 

A knockout punch to Billy.

 

Stab in the side for Zack.

 

Punch in the gut for Tommy.

 

A very special kick in the nuts for Jason.

 

And last, but not least, a slam into the ground for Kimberly. 

 

Her wolf retreated, leaving the girl in her regular human form, pink shirt and all. Kimberly wrapped a hand around her ribs, turning to the side as a horrid cough forced blood out of her mouth. A soft hand on her shoulder laid her back on the sticks and worried grey eyes stared at her. 

 

Wait….

 

Grey?

 

“He already--”, Kimberly tried to speak, but another cough from her caused more blood. Punctured lung. That’s just what she needed to top her senior year. Trini snarled, jumping to her feet to see Zordon and Jacob still engaged in combat. The rest were groaning in pain on the ground, Tommy cradling Zack in her arms while Jason was draped over Billy, protecting him from anymore harm. Harper was nowhere to be found. It all distracted Trini long enough for her to miss Jacob disarming Zordon and she turned to see the rifle pointed at the bald man’s chest. 

 

Suddenly, the forest was alive. 

 

“No!”, Jason screamed reaching out helplessly to his mentor.

 

Zack groaned, “Zordon!”

 

Kimberly was stumbling to her feet, falling again when she went to save him. All the while, Trini was just standing in shock. Complete and utter silence.

 

Bang!

 

“No!”, they all screamed as Zordon fell to the ground, chest bleeding profusely. Kimberly brought a hand to her mouth in shock while Zack and Jason screamed weakly. Trini’s eyes were wide, not believing what just transpired. Jacob dropped the gun, the thing bouncing on the ground next to it’s master, and he made his way towards the yellow clad girl. Before he could get there, Kimberly jumped in front, blood dripping from her chin and eyes slightly yellow. 

 

“You a-aren’t going to k-kill her.”, Jacob snorted at the injured wolf, doing a spin kick into her side and making her drop to the ground with a gasp. His attention was back on Trini, the girl’s defenses still down and useless. Much to her surprise, he didn’t grab her throat, he grabbed her fangs that were still poking out of her mouth. 

 

He began to pull them. Forcefully. Pain rippled through the tiny body and she squirmed to get away, but it was no use. White flashes appeared, venom starting to seep through her veins as she screamed out. This was it. This was how Trini died. She closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to come. It never did. 

 

“Enough.”, the calm and collected voice of her best friend was enough to make Trini collapse on the spot. Alicia stepped out of the darkness, fangs out and gun pointed at her father. Harper was growling deeply by her side. Her green eyes were back to their normal vibrancy and there was no fear on her face as she faced the one monster that had plagued her for far too long. The pressure on her fangs was released, the teeth moving back into place and Trini sliding down the tree until she hit the ground. Kimberly crawled over to her, wrapping her arms around her and breathing in her scent. Together, they watched the scene unfold. 

 

“Alicia, put the gun down.”, Jacob was not pleased with his child, his hands up in the air as Alicia continued to point the weapon in his direction. This story wasn’t going to end until she said so, that was what Jacob slowly began to realize. “Alicia….”

 

“Why?”, the first word she had spoken since she arrived. “Why did you hurt me? Why did you let Rita torture me? How could you watch as your own child screamed in pain?”, when she stopped, he laughed. There was enough confusion to go around as they watched the crazy man laugh hysterically. 

 

“How can you be so naive?”, Jacob pointed at himself, “I’m not your father.” 

 

Time froze. The moon stopped moving, crickets stopped chirping, and birds turned away in their nests. 

 

“What?”, slowly the gun was lowered and the only weapon pointed at the man, who wasn’t Jacob, was Alicia’s anger. 

 

“Man, Rita did a really good job of brainwashing you.”, he waved his hands around, looking at the sky with a smile before looking back at Alicia and taking a step closer. Harper snarled and the man rolled his eyes, kicking her into a tree and turning her into a whimpering mess. Alicia felt as helpless as when she was a child. He stopped in front of her, smirk in place, “You see, Jacob Fide died the same night as his wife.”

 

This story’s beginning was having a heart stopping twist.

 

The man continued, “After Marie was elected as the head, Rita hired me and Goldar to kill her. We were supposed to just kill her, but when Rita review the rules she discovered that if the head was to die then their spouse would take temporary lead until their child was of age. The plan changed a little, meaning that both Jacob and Marie had to perish. Everything was set, until you and that pesky brother of yours were born on the night we were supposed to kill them.”

 

They were going to kill a pregnant woman? Disgusting.

 

“Then, Jacob just had to try and give the children away. Lucky for us, he only managed to give one away before Rita spotted him. It was then that she decided to wait until you were a little older and then kill your parents. Rita trained you so hard that day so that you would be knocked out when we murdered them. She didn’t want you to see that. But of course you were a light sleeper, no matter how worn out you were. Oh, how Jacob tried to make his way to you, it was pathetic. Marie was running to your room with Goldar got her. He restrained her while I stabbed her and when Goldar went to your room, you stepped out of the door.”

 

Alicia remembered that. There was a man standing over her mother’s dead body and she watched in horror. She only saw it for a split second before someone was grabbing her and bolting out of the house. Always had she assumed that it was her father. Now she found out that he was dead in the next room. 

 

“Goldar grabbed you and ran. We took you back to Rita and she worked her magic while we dumped Jacob’s body, and burned down the house. Nobody suspected a thing and if they did, well, Rita had a way with people.”, as he finished, his hand pushed one of Alicia’s blonde locks behind her ear and he violently grabbed her chin. “I looked enough like Jacob to convince people that I was him, but I was left with you. Beating you was the highlight of my day. Sometimes I wasn’t even drunk.”

 

The fear was back. All that Alicia wanted to do was curl up and shield herself from the rest of the world. Then, she looked at Kimberly and Trini who were wrapped in each other’s arms. Zack, who was still bleeding, but conscious in Tommy’s. Jason, her brother, lying over Billy to protect him and Harper, who was shaking on the ground with pleading eyes directed at her. Finally, she looked at her father figure.

 

Zordon. 

 

His form was still, chest bleeding and slowly moving as he layed on the ground. This had to end. NO. It was going to end. 

 

Now.

 

“You can’t hurt me anymore.”, Alicia kicked at the man’s knees, dropping him to the ground in front of her with a grunt. 

 

He snickered, a glint of something in his eyes, “Oh, I wouldn’t say that just yet.” Without warning, his hands gripped onto Alicia’s fangs and she was blinded by the flash of white hot pain. Blood filled her mouth, pouring out of it when her cheeks couldn’t hold it anymore and she lifted the gun. The man had her fangs in his hands, a gleaming smile on his face when she pulled the trigger. He dropped. So did she. 

 

Arms caught her before she could hit the ground, voices blending together as she tried to focus her eyes. When she focused them, Harper was staring down at her and everyone was gathered around Zordon. Alicia hobbled to her feet, collapsing down next to Trini and staring helplessly down at the man who was like her father. 

 

“Zordon.”, but he was already gone. Soon, ambulances filled that section of the forest, the three injured subjects being transported to the hospital. As they drove away, there stood the four. Alicia, Harper, Kimberly, and Trini watched all the cars leave. One thought was in their minds as they hugged each other.

 

It was over.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Graduation passed. They all were enjoying the beginning of summer and the rest of their lives. Zack showed off his scar whenever he could, Trini’s brothers saying how he was so cool and listening to his fable of how he got it. Jason and Billy cuddled in the pool chair, Billy’s black eye less swollen and Jason able to walk right again. What can he say, it was a wicked kick to his jewels. 

 

Tommy grilled the burgers with a smile, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. How she fell in love with him was a mystery to her. Harper and Alicia were back together (“Finally!”, Zack exclaimed as he dramatically fell onto Trini’s couch and on top of Kimberly, who growled at him.) and they couldn’t be happier. Even though she missed it, Alicia was happy that she wasn’t a vampire anymore. Kimberly was sitting in a float, Trini in her lap as it floated around the pool.

 

They watched their friends with a smile, the joy taking over as they smiled like idiots. A kiss on her forehead made Trini look up at her beautiful girlfriend, who was smirking at her. 

 

“So, what are we going to do this summer?”, Kimberly raised an eyebrow that gave Trini an idea. 

 

“I have a couple ideas.”, Trini leaned up to kiss her when a beach ball hit her head, snapping her gaze over to Zack and Alicia. 

 

“Crazy girl, you and Kimmy better not do anything on that float. Other people sit on there too.”, Zack smiled at Trini’s glare.

 

“Save it for the bedroom, Gomez.”, Alicia and Zack high fived, both of their girlfriends plotting behind them. The couple on the float nodded at the two and the plan went into action. Tommy and Harper shoved their loves into the pool, laughing at their surprised shrieks. Two soaking wet idiots popped out of the water, glaring at the pink and yellow girls. They went back under the water, going under the float and making it capsize. When the two girls resurfaced, the battle had begun. 

 

Their party continued until everyone had to go home. Trini watched them all leave, wishing that this day could just last forever. Of course, it couldn’t. As they all left, Trini choked down the tears at their happy faces, none of them knowing that it would be the last time they would all be together. When they all left, Trini went up to her room and began packing her bag. It was time.

 

_ “In another life, I would be your girl” _

 

She told her family that she was leaving, they hugged her and watched her leave. Looking back, Trini let a few tears slip as she saw her brothers waving at her from the window in her room. There were two people she had to give proper goodbyes to before she left. 

 

The door opened and Alicia stood there, smile painted on her face when she saw her best friend. Trini looked at her. 

 

Away went the smile. 

 

“You’re leaving?”, Alicia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Trini was leaving Angel Grove. For good.

 

Somberly, Trini nodded her head, “Yes.”

 

“I’m not going to try and stop you.”, Alicia eased Trini’s fears, her shoulder dropping. “But I need you to promise me something.”

 

“Anything!”, Trini was eager to make sure that Alicia was satisfied before she left.

 

“Don’t lie to Kimberly.”, Trini opened her mouth and closed it when Alicia continued, “I know, but you leaving is already going to be tough for her. Just, don’t lie about it. If you aren’t coming back, don’t give her false hope. Promise?”

 

_ “We keep all our promises, be us against the world” _

 

When Trini promised, Alicia hugged her and gave her one last present. It was a yellow letterman jacket. Thanking her, Trini looked at her one last time before heading over to Kimberly’s house. Knocking on the door was nerve wracking.

 

Actually telling Kimberly was heartbreaking. 

 

The taller girl jumped up, angry tears streaming down her face, “What do you mean you’re leaving?!”   
  


“Kim, I’m just going away for a little while.”, Trini lied. 

 

**Promises broken: 1**

 

“Then I’ll come with you.”, Kimberly rushed onto her knees in front of Trini, begging her.

 

Trini got down on her knees, cupping Kimberly’s face and wiping her tears, “No, you have to stay here. I’ll be back. It won’t be for that long.” Wow, Trini was really pushing it here. 

 

All that Kimberly could do was pull Trini into a tight hug, refusing to let her go. When they pulled away, Kimberly rested her forehead on Trini’s with her eyes closed. The sobs she let out were making Trini want to stay. But she knew. 

 

There was no way. 

 

This was to keep Kimberly safe. If Trini stayed, then more people would just keep coming to Angel Grove and hurting her friends to get to her. Alicia was crippled because of her. Harper got half of her body torn up because of her. Kimberly got shot because of her. Zordon was dead because of her.

 

No more. 

 

With Trini gone, they could be safe. They could all be happy, even if she wasn’t. Kissing Kimberly, she moved to stand, but the taller girl pulled her back down into a more passionate kiss. 

 

“Promise me something.”, Kimberly whispered when they pulled away. 

 

Trini nodded, “Anything.” 

 

A little cry came out of Kimberly’s mouth before she spoke, “Promise me you’ll be back soon.”

 

_ “In another life, I would make you stay” _

 

“I promise.”, Trini responded, kissing her and standing up. Kimberly stood by the door and watched as Trini walked to her car, but before she could get in, the taller girl was there in the street. She pushed the car door shut and kissed Trini.

 

“I love you, Trini.”, the words made her heart skip a beat, tears finally making their appearance. 

 

“I love you too, Kim.”, with one last kiss, she got in her car and drove off. 

 

_ “So I don't have to say you were the one that got away” _

 

Driving through the town, Trini let all the memories flood her mind. Donuts dates with Kim, roof jumping with Zack, study time with Billy, just walking around with Alicia, and long talks with Jason. It was everything that made Trini want to go back. Buildings around her vanished and she was surrounded by trees. 

 

There was no going back now. This was so that they could be safe. As the Angel Grove sign crept up, Trini thought about how this was the town where her life ended. 

 

But it’s also where her life began. 

 

**Promises broken: 2**

 

_ “The one that got away” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Don't kill me! I know....it was mean to end the whole thing like that, but it all leads up to the sequel. Don't worry! Yes, there is going to be a sequel! What's going to happen in the sequel? Well, you'll see ;) 
> 
> I am really going to miss writing this story, even though there will be a sequel, and I can't thank you guys enough for supporting this story from beginning to end. It had really become a part of my life and you guys have made it possible for me to continue writing. 
> 
> As for when the sequel will come out, I have no idea. I'm probably going to finish it before I post it, so give it a little while. I hope you guys stay tuned to find out what happens to the gang in the next installment.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02
> 
> lyrics from Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away"


End file.
